


Dancing with a Snake

by dellirie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Trauma, romans
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellirie/pseuds/dellirie
Summary: Ginny Weasley zdarzyło się raz zaufać niewłaściwej osobie i pomyłkę tę prawie przypłaciła życiem. Od tamtej pory przysięgła sobie, że jej sekrety należą tylko i wyłącznie do niej.  Nie spodziewała się jednak, że przypadkowe poznanie tajemnicy pewnego Ślizgona zwiąże jej losy z nim samym i sprawi, że będzie musiała ponownie spojrzeć w przeszłość, którą miała nadzieję zostawić za sobą. Mrok nikogo nie opuszcza od tak...Historia z perspektywy Ginny, opisująca jej kolejne lata w Hogwarcie.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 7





	1. Prolog

**O** niemiała wpatrywała się w idealnie czarną taflę lustra, drgającą lekko, niczym w niecierpliwym oczekiwaniu. Bicie jej serca przyspieszyło, kiedy poczuła szarpnięcie – gdzieś w głębi siebie, zupełnie jakby ktoś pociągnął za sznurek przymocowany do jej duszy.

Zrobiła krok do przodu, nie spuszczając wzroku ze słodkiej, hipnotyzującej ciemności. Nogi bezwiednie kierowały się coraz bliżej, a ciało zdawało się mruczeć z zadowolenia z każdym kolejnym jej ruchem.

Mrok.

Czymże właściwie był? Tą niezwykle zmysłową masą jawiącą się tuż przed nią? Nadprzyrodzoną siłą, gotową pochłonąć wszystko, co znajdzie na swej drodze i ukształtować na nowo?

Jakże kuszące. Zacząć od początku, wykuć swój własny los w inny, lepszy sposób. Może i pragnęła zostać narodzona ponownie.

Po kręgosłupie przebiegł jej dreszcz, gdy tuż przed nią zaczął pojawiać się obraz.

Na początku widziała tylko siebie. Miała te same oczy, usta i nos. Nieciekawą sylwetkę, pospolitą twarz. Po chwili włosy zmieniły odcień na kasztanowy, talia zwęziła się, a biust i biodra wypełniły kobiecymi kształtami. Niekształtne piegi zniknęły, a na policzkach pojawiły się zdrowe rumieńce.

Wyglądała przepięknie. Stojąca przed nią dziewczyna była wszystkim, czym ona z pewnością nie była. Wszystkim, czym kiedykolwiek pragnęła być.

Stopniowo, jakby wychodząc zza mgły, tuż za nią zaczęły pojawiać się różne postacie.

Najpierw rodzice, później bracia. Promienieli nienaturalnym, nadludzkim blaskiem. Powoli otoczyli ją luźnym okręgiem, wpatrując się w nią z miłością i zrozumieniem.

Następnie pojawiło się dwóch mężczyzn, nie należących do jej krewnych. Stanęli po obu jej stronach, kładąc ręce na drobnych ramionach w zaborczym geście. W spojrzeniach, jakimi ją obdarzyli, widniało pożądanie i ciepło.

Jednym z nich był Harry.

Drugim był ktoś, o kim wolała na razie nie myśleć.

Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy nagle wyrosła kolejna para rąk, obejmująca ją w pasie. Obejrzała się spanikowana, lecz pomieszczenie pozostało równie puste jak na początku.

Spojrzała ponownie w zwierciadło i jęknęła.

W zagłębieniu jej szyi opierał swą głowę czarnowłosy, przystojny mężczyzna. Jego uśmiech był szeroki i zimny. W oczach widniał chłód przeszywający do szpiku kości.

Żelazny uchwyt ścisnął jej wnętrzności i poczuła nagłą ochotę zwrócenia ostatniego posiłku.

– Wiedziałem, że za mną tęsknisz, słodka Ginny.

I chociaż z całego serca chciałaby zaprzeczyć, nie mogła uniknąć gorzkiej prawdy.

Mała cząstka jej duszy zawsze będzie należała do Niego.

* * *

_Długo zastanawiałam się nad tym opowiadaniem. Poprawiałam, skrobałam i coś tam w końcu wyszło. Od zawsze interesowała mnie postać Ginny (według mnie to jedna z ciekawszych postaci), a odkąd tylko przeczytałam Księcia Półkrwi i padła sugestia, jakoby Blaise uważał ją za niezwykle atrakcyjną... zaczęłam się zastanawiać, na ile sięgała jego obsesja i co tam się mogło wydarzyć poza (niezbyt pilnymi) obserwacjami Harry'ego xD_

_Z góry uprzedzam, że wątek romantyczny nie rozpocznie się od razu. Początkowe rozdziały będą obejmowały wczesne lata w Hogwarcie, kiedy są jeszcze dziećmi. Za ważny uznałam wątek opętania Ginny, którego nie lubię ignorować._

_Pozdrawiam Was i do następnego :)_


	2. Rok pierwszy: Sekrety Ślizgona

**R** udowłosa dziewczynka od dłuższego czasu wyglądała przez okno, siedząc niedbale na parapecie i wspierając łokcie na chudych kolanach. Pogoda na zewnątrz jawiła się obiecująco. Słońce świeciło niesamowicie jasno, tafla jeziora nęciła swoim błękitem, a zielone błonia wręcz zachęcały do spaceru.

Czym jednak były te uciechy, kiedy nie miała ich z kim dzielić?

Pierwsze tygodnie Ginny w Hogwarcie przebiegały w sposób niewątpliwie daleki od doskonałości. Całkiem inaczej wyobrażała sobie początek swojej przygody w szkole pełnej magii, gdy snuła plany i marzenia w bezpiecznym zaciszu Nory i wyczekiwała z niecierpliwością na upragniony list.

Przede wszystkim liczyła na to, że będzie miała więcej przyjaciół. A dla uściślenia – _jakichkolwiek_ przyjaciół. Trafiła do Gryffindoru, tak jak cała jej liczna rodzina przed nią, a dormitorium dzieliła z dwiema dziewczynkami – Vicky Frobisher oraz Demelzą Robins. Do tej pory nie nawiązała jednak z nimi bliższych relacji i nic nie zapowiadało, by miało to ulec zmianie.

Żadna z nich nie nosiła szat z drugiej ręki ani nie miała rudych, odznaczających się włosów. Te znaczące różnice podpowiadały Ginny, że raczej nie mogłyby jej polubić. Z tego też powodu nawet nie próbowała się do nich zbliżać.

Jedyny zażyły kontakt utrzymywała z Tomem, którego mogła uznać za swojego jedynego przyjaciela. Podczas wakacji odkryła, że przez fortunną pomyłkę znalazła się w posiadaniu nie byle jakiego dziennika. W jego środku znajdowało się wspomnienie chłopca, który był jego właścicielem pięćdziesiąt lat temu. W krótkim czasie stał się jej niezwykle wyrozumiałym powiernikiem, który zawsze był gotowy wysłuchać jej problemów i udzielić cennych rad.

Ścisnęła mocniej okładkę małej książeczki, która znajdowała się w jej rękach. To był jej największy skarb. Nie wyobrażała sobie dzielić się z kimkolwiek tą tajemnicą. W głębi duszy czuła, że musi ukrywać istnienie Toma przed światem. Dzięki niemu nie była samotna w tym wielkim, nieznanym zamku.

Zeskoczyła z parapetu i mijając śpiące współlokatorki, wyszła z pokoju. Było jeszcze za wcześnie na śniadanie, więc postanowiła wcielić w życie plan o porannym spacerze z przyjacielem.

Na dworze dało się czuć chłód nadchodzącej jesieni. Okryła się szczelniej szatą i ruszyła udeptaną ścieżką wzdłuż jeziora, zatrzymując się przy większym kamieniu, by spocząć w jego cieniu. Wyciągnęła dziennik, czując niecierpliwe oczekiwanie. Mimo że pisała z Tomem od wakacji, wciąż nie mogła powstrzymać dreszczu ekscytacji, w momencie kiedy atrament wsiąkał w pergamin, a na jego miejscu pojawiały się nowe litery, jakby pisane niewidzialną ręką w powietrzu.

**_– Witaj, Tom. Błonia o poranku są takie piękne. Jestem aktualnie na spacerze, siedzę nad jeziorem. Słońce przyjemnie ogrzewa twarz, mimo że powietrze jest nieco chłodne._ **

_– Witaj, droga Ginny. Również uwielbiałem samotne spacery, kiedy chodziłem do Hogwartu. Z dala od zgiełku ludzi, gdzie można było spokojnie pomyśleć._

**_– Miałeś jakieś swoje sekretne miejsce?_ **

_– Och tak, Ginny. Może kiedyś ci je pokażę. Jak będę pewien, że nikomu go nie zdradzisz._

**_– Ależ mi możesz ufać, Tom!_ **

_– Skoro tak mówisz, Ginny._

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do siebie i westchnęła. Tom wiele opowiadał jej o Hogwarcie. Lubiła myśleć o nim jako o swoim osobistym przewodniku. Dzięki niemu poznawała tereny szkoły w znacznie szybszy sposób niż reszta pierwszoroczniaków. Miło było mieć nad nimi jakąś przewagę. Może i nie posiadała najlepszej szaty ani nowych książek, miała za to dostęp do wiedzy Toma, która w wielu momentach okazała się nieoceniona. Dzięki niemu już parę razy udało jej się niepostrzeżenie wymknąć z zamku i nie narazić na szlaban u woźnego Filcha.

Gdy słońce już wzbiło się wysoko ponad horyzont, zdała sobie sprawę, że zbliża się pora śniadaniowa i musi wracać do zamku. Obdarzyła ostatnim spojrzeniem spokojne jezioro, pożegnała się z Tomem i zatrzasnęła dziennik, po czym włożyła go głęboko do torby.

Kiedy weszła do wielkiej Sali, zauważyła, że przy stole Gryfonów znajduje się już część uczniów. Wśród nich był jej brat Ron wraz z Hermioną Granger i Harrym Potterem. Dyskutowali o czymś z przejęciem, pochylając ku sobie głowy. Ginny oblała się rumieńcem na widok czarnowłosego chłopaka. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić, ale Harry był bardzo sławny wśród czarodziejów. Jako zaledwie roczny chłopiec pokonał największego czarnoksiężnika wszechczasów, tak strasznego, że nawet po dziś dzień nie wymawiano jego imienia. Jego obecność powodowała u niej żenujące napady nieśmiałości. Bardzo próbowała zapanować nad reakcjami swojego ciała, do tej pory odnosiło to jednak marny skutek.

W momencie, gdy usiadła niedaleko nich, od razu ucięli swoją rozmowę i zwrócili głowy w jej kierunku.

Ginny poczuła, jak tym razem płoną nawet jej uszy.

– Cześć – bąknęła, po czym drżącą ręką sięgnęła po tost.

– Cześć – odparli, nadal nie wracając do poprzedniej rozmowy.

– To może ja… pójdę do biblioteki – powiedziała Hermiona, znacząco spoglądając na chłopców. – Miło cię widzieć, Ginny.

Po czym chwyciła torbę i nim się spostrzegli, już jej nie było. Wraz z jej odejściem nastała niezręczna cisza.

– Jak ci się podoba w Hogwarcie, Ginny? – zapytał po chwili Harry, a jej tost prawie wylądował jej na kolanach.

– Mhm – to jedyne, co zdołała wypowiedzieć poprzez pełne usta. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz zapadnie się pod ziemię.

– Ginny, nie udław się – tuż za jej plecami nagle rozległ się głos George’a, a Fred poklepał ją mocno po plecach. Ginny zakrztusiła się i łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Jeśli wcześniej nie czuła się upokorzona, z pewnością czuła się tak teraz.

Wymamrotała coś o łazience i pospiesznie wybiegła z Sali, czując jakby cały świat zaprzysiągł się przeciwko niej.

*

**_– Tom? Czy czułeś się kiedyś gorszy od innych?_ **

_– Nie jesteś gorsza od innych, Ginny. Jesteś wyjątkowa._

**_– No nie wiem, Tom. Wszystko co mam, jest z drugiej ręki. Nie potrafię nawet normalnie porozmawiać z chłopakiem, który mi się podoba. Moi bracia żartują sobie ze mnie. Jestem całkiem sama. Nie wyróżniam się niczym specjalnym._ **

_– Nie liczy się to, co masz na sobie, a to co masz w głowie. Jesteś bystra i mądra. To coś, czego nie kupisz za pieniądze. I nie jesteś sama, Ginny. Masz mnie._

*

Nim się spostrzegła, nastąpił koniec października. Było słoneczne południe, a Ginny spieszyła się na swoje ostatnie już tego dnia zajęcia – transmutację, gdy nagle poczuła jak zderza się z czymś twardym i traci grunt pod nogami, uderzając boleśnie o marmurową posadzkę.

– Auć! – wykrzyknęła, powoli wstając i otrzepując szatę, kiedy w jej głowie przestało wirować. Uniosła wzrok i napotkała spojrzenie czarnoskórego chłopaka w podobnym jej wieku, który tak jak ona, powoli unosił się z ziemi. Marszczył groźnie czoło i patrzył na Ginny złowrogo, jakby właśnie zrobiła mu coś niewybaczalnego. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz zauważyła plakietkę jego domu. _Ślizgon. Pięknie._ Całkiem niedawno słyszała jak któryś z nich żartuje sobie z jej rudych włosów i piegów na nosie.

– Ślepa jesteś czy co? – wysyczał, a przez chwilę w głowie Ginny pojawiła się zabawna myśl, że zrobił to, gdyż był wężem. Zaśmiała się mimowolnie, szybko zakrywając usta. Chłopak zwęził niebezpiecznie oczy, co wcale nie pomogło jego sytuacji. Teraz przypominał węża jeszcze bardziej. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego, ale w ogóle się go nie bała. Zresztą co mógłby jej zrobić? Zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do upokorzeń.

– Z czego się tak śmiejesz? – zapytał, mocno marszcząc czoło. Zapewne fakt, że śmieje się z niego dziewczyna ze znienawidzonego przez Ślizgonów Gryffindoru, było dla niego nie lada upokorzeniem. – Zresztą nie obchodzi mnie, co tam sobie o mnie myślisz, plugawa Gryfonko – dodał, gorączkowo zbierając książki, które pod wpływem zderzenia wypadły mu z torby.

To momentalnie otrzeźwiło Ginny. Nie fakt, że ją przed chwilą obraził, ale to, że jej książki również wypadły z torby, w tym jej dziennik.

Książeczkę zauważyła niemal natychmiast, leżącą nieopodal Ślizgona. Chwyciła ją pospiesznie i włożyła bezpiecznie do swojej torby. Oddychając z ulgą, pozbierała resztę swoich rzeczy i odwróciła się szybko, mając zamiar odejść jak najprędzej i jak najdalej. Ukradkiem spojrzała ostatni raz na naburmuszonego chłopaka, który właśnie zamierzał zrobić to samo, i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zawołała na pożegnanie:

– Pa, Wężu!

Po czym pobiegła ile sił w nogach, z oddali słysząc jego wysyczane przekleństwa. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Mina jednak jej bardzo mocno zrzedła, gdy wieczorem, jak co dnia, otworzyła dziennik w celu zdania relacji z całego dnia Tomowi. Dziennik był zapisany, i to dość obszernie. A to niestety znaczyło, że na pewno nie należał do niej, gdyż jej własny miał tę wspaniałą cechę, że każde zdanie, które w nim zapisała, wsiąkało w stronnice już na zawsze, zabierając swój sekret do grobu.

Ginny poczuła nagły przypływ gorąca ogarniający jej ciało, a jej oddech przyspieszył. Przez pierwsze parę długich sekund czuła paraliżujące przerażenie i szok, jednak uczucia te szybko przerodziły się w czystą wściekłość. Bez zastanowienia rzuciła przez pokój fałszywym dziennikiem, co wywołało okrzyk oburzenia ze strony jej współlokatorek. Wstała szybko i go podniosła, po czym opuściła z impetem dormitorium, a następnie wieżę Gryffindoru, nie zatrzymując się, dopóty nie znalazła się w lochach. W miarę jak biegła przez puste już o tej porze korytarze, emocje powoli ją opuszczały, a w głowie pojawiła się niepewność. Gdzie konkretnie znajdowało się dormitorium Ślizgonów? Co, jeśli chłopak właśnie odkrył prawdziwe właściwości dziennika? Czy Tom polubi go bardziej od niej? Co wtedy stanie się z jej jedynym przyjacielem?

Poczuła jak pod jej powiekami wzbierają się gorące łzy.

_Ach, ten przeklęty, głupi Wąż! I jak on na Merlina, w ogóle się nazywa!_

Wszystko objawiało jej się w czarnych barwach, kiedy smętnie chodziła bez celu po pustych korytarzach, na darmo szukając jakiejkolwiek wskazówki dotyczącej lokalizacji Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Pokonana, po jakiejś godzinie bezowocnych poszukiwań, udała się z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru. Była tak zaaferowana faktem zgubienia dziennika, że zupełnie zapomniała, która jest godzina. Podskoczyła więc z przerażenia, gdy usłyszała nagle ostry głos starszego brata dochodzący z końca pokoju.

– Gdzie ty się szwendasz, młoda damo? – zażądał wyjaśnień Percy, purpurowy na twarzy, patrząc na nią jakby właśnie zbiegła z Azkabanu. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, która jest godzina?

Ginny jęknęła w duchu. Jeszcze tylko brakowało jej prefekta Percy’ego, dającego jej wykłady. Była to chyba ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miała w tej chwili ochotę.

Spojrzała na brata z niechęcią i w danej chwili ją olśniło.

– Percy, przepraszam – zaczęła smutno, udając skruchę i patrząc na niego spod rzęs, co zdawało się zawsze działać na męską część jej rodziny. Widzieli wtedy w niej małe niewiniątko. – Czasem zdarza mi się jeszcze gubić w tym wielkim zamku. Czemu akurat mamy Pokój Wspólny w wieży? Musimy przejść tyle pięter, żeby znaleźć się tutaj… słyszałam, że Puchoni i Ślizgoni schodzą tylko piętro niżej poniżej parteru…

– Nie zamieniłbym się w życiu z żadnym Puchonem a już tym bardziej Ślizgonem, jeśli chodzi o miejsce naszego domu – obruszył się chłopak, patrząc na nią z ukosa. – Powinnaś być dumna, że jesteś Gryfonką – dodał.

– Ależ Percy jestem, wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi – zaperzyła się, a na jej twarzy zakwitł rumieniec. – Ty pewnie wiesz, jako prefekt oczywiście… gdzie znajdują się inne domy, prawda? – zapytała, wyginając palce. – Podobno Ślizgoni mieszkają tuż pod jeziorem.

Chłopak prychnął.

– W obślizgłych lochach, pod jeziorem, to prawda. Gdzie dokładnie, tego nie wiem, podobno drzwi objawiają się tylko Ślizgonom – odparł. – A czemu cię to tak interesuje?

Ginny uniosła brew.

– A czemu nie? Sam mówiłeś, że dzięki wiedzy możemy osiągnąć wiele.

Percy pokręcił głową, jakby nie dowierzał, że jest jego siostrą.

– Powiedzmy, że nie chcę za bardzo wiedzieć, po co ci wiedza odnośnie lokalizacji Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu, ale _mam nadzieję,_ że to tylko ciekawość. Idź już spać, siostro, dobranoc – pokiwał jej palcem. – I nie łaź już nigdzie więcej, bo przyrzekam, dowiem się, i jutro z rana już będzie wiedziała o tym matka – zagroził.

– Jasne – odparła.

Ginny pospiesznie podreptała do swojego dormitorium, przeszła na palcach przez pokój, by nie budzić śpiących już współlokatorek, po czym zaszyła się w swoim łóżku, zaciągając za sobą szczelnie kotary.

Pomimo złożonej przed chwilą obietnicy, nie miała najmniejszej ochoty kłaść się spać. Zamiast tego, wzięła dziennik w ręce i otworzyła go, planując dokładnie go przestudiować _. Poznać wroga,_ przemknęło jej przez myśl.

Dopiero teraz, kiedy poświęciła odpowiednią ilość czasu na przyjrzenie się dziennikowi, zauważyła, że nie jest on identyczny, co ten, który należał do niej. Co prawda, również posiadał lekko zniszczoną, brązową okładkę, jednak nieznacznie różnił się jej odcieniem. Brzegi natomiast zdobiły delikatne, pozłacane wzory. Dziewczynka otworzyła dziennik i uważnie przeczytała pierwszą stronę, by poznać tożsamość jej złodzieja.

_Własność Blaise’a Zabiniego_

_Jeżeli więc nie jesteś Blaisem Zabinim, radzę odłożyć ten dziennik._

Ginny prychnęła na to ostrzeżenie, po czym momentalnie zaczęła wertować kartki, szukając czegoś interesującego. Dziennik nie był zbyt obszernie zapisany, tak jak jej się na początku wydawało. Stwierdziła, że przeczyta całość i nie zwlekając ani chwili, zagłębiła się w lekturze. Ślizgon głównie opisywał dni spędzane w swojej posiadłości, które składały się z wielu sztywnych spotkań (na które bardzo narzekał). W pewnym momencie zaczęła nawet mu współczuć – ona w Norze oprócz obowiązków domowych czas spędzała głównie na zabawie, przekomarzaniu z rodzeństwem i rodzinnych posiłkach, którym towarzyszyło mnóstwo śmiechu. Nawet odgnamianie ogrodu wydało jej się nagle atrakcyjne, gdy chłopiec wspominał, jak spędzał samotne wieczory ze swoim skrzatem domowym i książką w dłoni.

Dopiero, gdy Blaise zaczął skupiać się na czasie, w którym był już w Hogwarcie, Ginny ogarnęło żywe zainteresowanie. Liczyła, że być może dowie się czegoś cennego o Ślizgonach, a może nawet o jej znajomych. Zamiast tego trafiła na inny, dość interesujący fragment, który zdradzał o Blaisie pewnie więcej, niż chciał.

_Grudzień, 24, 1991_

_Vito Perez. Kolejny idiota, który dał się omamić matce. Oczywiście, że spodziewałem się, że będę miał kolejnego ojczyma… Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że stanie się to akurat teraz. Wracam po raz pierwszy z Hogwartu na święta i czas ten spędzę na kolejnym ślubie matki. Już czwartym z kolei, o ile się nie mylę? I teraz poznam kolejnego „tatę”, który pewnie za parę lat też umrze, jak to już oni wszyscy mają w zwyczaju. Zastanawiam się, czy jest w ogóle sens się przywiązywać? Nie wiem, czy to matka ma takiego pecha do mężów, czy właśnie szczęście. Szczęście, bo każdy zostawia nam ogromną sumę pieniędzy oraz sporo posiadłości._

_Eh, matka mnie nawołuje. Czas poznać pana Pereza. Czy jeśli wyfrunę przez okno na miotle ktoś się zorientuje?_

Ginny nie mogła przestać wytrzeszczać szeroko oczu, czytając całe to wspomnienie. Fakt, że matka Blaise’a miała już czwartego męża i to w tak krótkim czasie, a każdy z nich, _każdy jeden_ – umarł, spowodował, że przez jej ciało przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Ginny pomyślała, że już woli być biedna i mieć jednego, ukochanego ojca, niż tak jak Blaise – fortunę i przypadkowych nieznajomych każdego wigilijnego wieczoru.

Jak bardzo zszokowana nie była, nie mogła absolutnie przewidzieć, że to co przeczyta parę stron dalej, wstrząśnie nią bardziej.

_Sierpień, 22, 1992_

_Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. ~~Nienawidzę mojej matki.~~ Jak ona mogła coś takiego przede mną zataić? Jak mogła okłamywać mnie przez całe życie? Wszystko, czego do tej pory doświadczyłem, całe moje życie, było jednym wielkim kłamstwem. Wartości, w których mnie wychowała… Równie dobrze mogłem się nie urodzić. Dlaczego musiała akurat mnie, spłodzić z… nawet nie mogę o tym myśleć. Reszta jej mężów jest już dokładnie wyselekcjonowana, czystokrwista... taka, jaki ja nigdy już nie będę. Nikt NIGDY nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, bo inaczej jestem skończony. _

Ta rewelacja całkiem zwaliła ją z nóg. _Ha!_ Ginny uniosła pięść w górę, wydając okrzyk, po czym przypominając sobie, która jest godzina, szybko zasłoniła usta. To była bezcenna informacja, o której wiedziała teraz tylko ona.

_Blaise jest półkrwi… A wszyscy jego przyjaciele odrzuciliby go w momencie, gdyby tylko się dowiedzieli._

Nie była jednak głupia i wcale nie zamierzała dawać do zrozumienia Ślizgonowi, że poznała jego największy sekret. Co to, to nie. Jej czas w Hogwarcie dopiero się zaczynał, a ona czuła, że ta informacja bardzo jej się kiedyś przyda do osiągnięciu pewnych celów. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd przybyła do Hogwartu, czuła jak rozpiera ją energia.

Wąż będzie tańczył tak, jak ona mu zagra.


	3. Rok pierwszy: Lisica i Wąż

**B** laise bardzo starał się przełknąć chociaż trochę owsianki, jednak czuł, jak panika przejmuje kontrolę nad jego ciałem.

Ktoś miał jego dziennik, w którym jak ostatni głupiec opisał swoje najskrytsze tajemnice i nawet do głowy mu nie przyszło, by zabezpieczyć go podstawowymi zaklęciami ochronnymi. Jego brak zauważył dopiero nad ranem, kiedy wkładał potrzebne mu książki na dzisiejsze zajęcia do torby. Zamiast niego znalazł jakiś pusty, obdarty egzemplarz, mający imitować oryginał.

 _Ta głupia ruda dziewucha,_ olśniło go nagle. To ona musiała mu go ukraść, gdy zderzyli się na korytarzu. Na samą myśl, że właśnie w tej chwili czyta jego sekrety, robiło mu się słabo. Już dziś zapewne będzie wiedziała o tym cała szkoła.

Ten rok zaczynał się po prostu wspaniale.

– Blaise, co ty taki spięty? – spytała Pansy, przyglądając mu się badawczo. – Nie mów tylko, że boisz się dziedzica Slytherina, o którym wczoraj opowiadał nam Draco – zaśmiała się. – Doskonale wiesz, że to bajki, a nawet jeśli okaże się to prawdą… nas, czystokrwistych to absolutnie nie dotyczy.

Twarz Blaise’a wykrzywił grymas.

– Przestań się wygłupiać Pansy – odrzekł pogardliwym tonem, odzyskując szybko rezon. Dziewczyna zachichotała. – Wiadomo, że zagrożone są tylko szlamy.

Wczoraj wieczorem jak to już było w zwyczaju, Draco Malfoy zebrał swoją świtę i zaczął przechwalać się swoją drogocenną wiedzą o rzeczach, o których nie powinien wiedzieć, ale wie, ponieważ nie ma ciekawszego zajęcia w domu niż podsłuchiwanie swojego ojca. Tym razem podzielił się z nimi historią o wielkim dziedzicu Salazara Slytherina, który ma niby pojawić się w tym w roku w Hogwarcie i uwolnić przerażającą Bestię, której celem będzie przywrócenie raz na zawsze porządku, jaki powinien panować w szkole. Oznaczało to pozbycie się wszystkich uczniów nieurodzonych w magicznej rodzinie. Cała ta opowieść brzmiała dla Blaise’a za bardzo jak legenda, by się nią przejąć, aczkolwiek reszta Ślizgonów ślepo zawierzyła Malfoyowi, wdając się w ożywioną dyskusję na temat czystości krwi (co było już prawdopodobnie najbardziej przewałkowanym przez nich tematem, jednak nikogo to nie powstrzymywało).

Pansy poklepała Blaise’a delikatnie po ramieniu, powodując, że wyrwał się z własnych myśli.

– Osobiście myślę, że półmugolaki też na to zasługują – stwierdziła ze słodkim uśmiechem, świdrując go wzrokiem. – A ty co myślisz?

Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że za tą pozornie przyjacielską pogaduszką kryje się coś więcej. Jego status krwi, z racji na liczne małżeństwa jego matki, był dość nieodgadniony. Pansy jak wąż, czekała, by ukąsić w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

– Sam fakt, że ktoś ma jakiegoś mugola w rodzinie, nieważne z jakiej strony, jest upokarzający i absolutnie obrzydliwy – odparł, myśląc o tym, jak upokarzająca i absolutnie obrzydliwa by była jego sytuacja, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się, że jego ojciec był mugolem.

Ta odpowiedź wydała się usatysfakcjonować dziewczynę, bo zaśmiała się piskliwie i dała mu już spokój. Blaise pospiesznie skończył śniadanie i odszedł od stołu, wnikliwie lustrując miejsce, w którym siedzieli Gryfoni. Niestety nie udało mu się dojrzeć rudej czupryny złodziejki, której rozpaczliwie szukał. Zamiast tego naliczył aż czterech Weasleyów. Wyszedł powoli na korytarz, nie przestając się rozglądać. Znajdował się już kilka metrów od wejścia do Wielkiej Sali, gdy w jego głowie pojawiła się pewna myśl.

_Zaraz, czy Weasleyowie nie mieli siostry? Czy to możliwe, że jego wrogiem numer jeden stała się…_

Bach!

Po raz drugi w stosunkowo krótkim czasie, Blaise wylądował na ziemi.

– To ty! – wykrzyknęła postać, która na niego wpadła. Blaise wytrzeszczył ze zdziwienia oczy, widząc rudowłosą dziewczynkę ściskającą przy piersi jego dziennik.

_Jego dziennik!_

– Oddawaj to, złodziejko! – zażądał natychmiast, wyciągając rękę i próbując go jej wyrwać. Dziewczyna jednak uchyliła się, wykazując się zaskakująco szybką reakcją.

– Najpierw ty oddaj mi mój – wysapała, mrużąc groźnie oczy.

– Ten pusty, nic nie warty dziennik? Kup sobie nowy, chyba że cię nie st…

Nie dokończył, bo po chwili poczuł, jak coś uderza go mocno w ramię, po czym chwyta za ucho.

– Hej! – wykrzyknął, zszokowany jej siłą i bezpośredniością. – Oszalałaś?!

– Mam w domu sześciu braci, mogę tak cały dzień – zagroziła, wzmacniając uścisk. Blaise miał wrażenie, że jak nie przerwie, odpadnie mu ucho. – To jak?! Oddasz mi mój dziennik?

– Okej, okej! – zgodził się szybko, byleby tylko go puściła. Zrobiła to raczej niechętnie i chłopak od razu zaczął rozmasowywać obolałe ucho, patrząc na nią z urazą. – Jesteś psychiczna – stwierdził.

Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała nic, tylko wpatrywała się w niego oczekująco, oddychając szybko. Blaise zauważył, że jej oczy są intensywnie brązowe, prawie czarne, a jej twarz obficie usiana piegami. Głowę otaczały wściekle rude włosy, które opadały jej luźno na ramiona. Nie wiedząc czemu, skojarzyła mu się z lisicą. Chytrą, rudą lisicą, przez którą zaraz straci ostatnie resztki swojej cierpliwości.

– Zrobimy tak – zaczął, zaciskając pięści ze złości. _Czemu ona nie mogła zachowywać się jak cywilizowana osoba?_ – Dasz mi dziennik, a ja pójdę zaraz do dormitorium i przyniosę ci twój.

Rudowłosa prychnęła niczym rozjuszona kotka i jednym susem zbliżyła się do niego. Blaise’owi wydawało się, że przez chwilę błysnęły jej białe zęby, jakby chciała na niego warknąć.

– Słuchaj, _Zabini_ – w istocie warknęła. Chłopaka oblał zimny pot. Wiedziała jak się nazywa. – Och, na Merlina, nie rób takiej miny! Nie czytałam, co ty tam nawypisywałeś – żachnęła się, widząc jak pobladł. – Ale jak w tej chwili mnie nie zaprowadzisz do mojej własności, to przysięgam, że to zaraz zrobię!

Blaise zrobił się nagle podejrzliwy.

– Skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie czytałaś? – zapytał, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Właśnie udowodniłaś, że wiesz, jak się nazywam.

– A jak niby miałam się nie dowiedzieć, kiedy myślałam, że to mój dziennik, idioto? To oczywiste, że pierwszą stronę musiałam przeczytać, by to stwierdzić!

– A reszta? Czytałaś? – nie dawał za wygraną.

– Nie.

– Nic a nic?

– Nic a nic. Myślisz, że interesuje mnie życie napuszonego Ślizgona?

Blaise zrobił oburzoną minę, a dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

– No dalej, Wężu, nie mam całego dnia – powiedziała, po czym pociągnęła go za rękaw szaty i szybkim krokiem udali się w stronę lochów, uważając po drodze, by nikt ich nie zauważył.

Gdy Blaise wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego trzymając dziennik Ginny, przyszła pora, by i ją ogarnęła niepewność.

– Ja już mówiłam, że nie czytałam niczego, ale czy ty możesz obiecać mi to samo? – spytała cicho, a chłopak uniósł wysoko brwi.

– O czym ty mówisz? Przecież ten dziennik jest pusty – odrzekł zdezorientowany i spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę.

Ginny odetchnęła z ulgą i rozluźniła się. Blaise jednak wciąż się jej przyglądał, marszcząc czoło. Coś mu w tej dziewczynie nie pasowało. I nie chodziło zupełnie o to, że była Gryfonką, a w dodatku Weasleyówną, o których istniała powszechna opinia, że są szalonymi zdrajcami krwi i miłośnikami mugoli.

Ukrywała coś, jakąś mroczną tajemnicę, którą próbowała desperacko chronić. O ukrywaniu Zabini wiedział akurat wiele, więc przejrzał jej dziwne zachowanie na wylot.

Wyciągnął niepewnie rękę z dziennikiem w jej stronę, a ona zrobiła to samo. Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się uważnymi spojrzeniami. Blaise’a nagle naszła myśl, by pod żadnym pozorem nie oddawać jej tego dziennika. Wyczuwał w nim jakąś przyciągającą, mroczną energię, którą czasem zdarzało mu się odczuwać w tajemnych komnatach jego matki, do których nie wolno mu się było zapuszczać. Magnetyzujące, zaborcze oczy dziewczyny przewiercały go na wylot, tylko utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że ona czuje to samo. Jego ręka zaczęła drżeć, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że absolutnie nie może pozwolić, by z kolei jego dziennik pozostał w jej rękach.

Może i mówiła prawdę, a może i kłamała odnośnie tego, czy go czytała. Wiedział jedno – jeśli on nie zwróci jej własności, będzie wściekła i nie będzie miała żadnych powodów, by zachowywać jego sekret.

Po chwili, która trwała niczym wieczność, wymienili się dziennikami. Momentalnie oboje przycisnęli je do piersi, w obawie, że druga osoba będzie chciała im je wyrwać.

*

Ginny poczuła przyjemny chłód rozlewający się po jej ciele, kiedy jej dłoń zacisnęła się na krańcach okładki. Jej serce zaczęło bić w uspokajająco wolnym, mechanicznym rytmie, a ona wiedziała już, że odzyskała przyjaciela. Przez dosłownie sekundę zastanowiła się, czemu nagle cała energia, która w niej buzowała przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, przygasa, ale myśli te szybko rozpłynęły się w nicość. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głośny okrzyk.

– Ginny?!

Obejrzała się, zauważając Percy’ego na końcu korytarza. Szybkim krokiem zmierzał w ich stronę.

– Co ty tutaj robisz?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego tępo. Co ona tu robiła? Nie była w stanie skupić żadnej myśli, jedyne co zaprzątało jej umysł to usilne pragnienie, by w końcu napisać do Toma.

– Zgubiła się i właśnie pytała mnie o drogę – jakby z oddali usłyszała głos Zabiniego.

Przytaknęła tylko głową i obdarzyła Ślizgona przelotnym spojrzeniem, po czym ruszyła w kierunku brata.

– Ginny…? – Percy patrzył na nią ze zmartwioną miną. – Niewyraźnie wyglądasz. To pewnie przez to ciągłe zimno panujące w zamku… Jak tylko dotrzemy na miejsce, dam ci trochę eliksiru pieprzowego…

Objął ją ramieniem i zaczął prowadzić w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru, a ona nie mogła doczekać się, gdy znajdzie się sam na sam z dziennikiem.

*

Oddalającej się parze w ciszy przyglądał się Blaise Zabini. Wciąż przetwarzał dziwne zdarzenie, którego był świadkiem – tuż przed jego oczami energiczna, wygadana dziewczyna, w ciągu kilku sekund stała się nieobecna i spokojna, jakby znalazła się w zupełnie innym świecie. Chłopak poczuł dziwne wyrzuty sumienia, że oddał jej ten dziennik. Miał co do niego złe przeczucia.

Ale kim on dla niej był? Przecież miała czterech braci.

Nie, on nie mógł się w to angażować. Był Ślizgonem, który gardził zdrajcami krwi, jakimi są Weasleyowie. Jego priorytetem było przede wszystkim dopilnowanie, by jego _własny_ sekret nie wyszedł na jaw.

Jednakże gdy wrócił do dormitorium i leżał, wpatrując się w baldachim swojego łóżka, przed jego oczami wciąż pojawiał się obraz rudowłosej dziewczynki o ciemnych, bystrych oczach, które zaściela niewidoczna mgła. 


	4. Rok pierwszy: Zapomnij o mnie

**_\- Myślałam, że Cię straciłam, Tom. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Będę bardziej uważna._ **

_– Co się stało, Ginny?_

**_– Zderzyłam się z pewnym Ślizgonem i nasze książki pomieszały się. Przez przypadek zabrałam jego dziennik, a on mój. Ale już Cię odzyskałam. Dowiedziałam się pewnej tajemnicy o nim i przez to nie miał wyboru, musiał mi Cię oddać. Tak bardzo się bałam._ **

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Serce Ginny biło tak mocno, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć jej z piersi.

_– Nie obawiaj się Ginny. Wykazałaś się odwagą i szybkim myśleniem. Zaimponowałaś mi. Naprawdę jesteś w stanie zrobić wszystko dla przyjaciół. Już teraz wiem, że mogę Ci ufać bezgranicznie._

**_– Wiesz, że zrobię dla Ciebie wszystko, Tom. Na całe szczęście on nie poznał naszej tajemnicy, nie odkrył Ciebie._ **

_– Nie chciałabyś żeby ktoś się dowiedział o mnie?_

**_– Ja… Jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem. Nie chcę się Tobą dzielić. Czy to złe, Tom?_ **

_– Nie, Ginny. Ty też należysz tylko do mnie. Muszę Cię o coś prosić. Przysługa dla przyjaciela?_

**_– O cokolwiek poprosisz, Tom._ **

*

Nazajutrz od emocjonującej wymiany dzienników Ginny i Blaise’a, odbywała się uczta z okazji Dnia Duchów. Blaise od zawsze nienawidził uczt, bankietów oraz wszelkiego rodzaju przyjęć. Kojarzyły mu się głównie z ogłaszaniem coraz to nowych zaręczyn jego matki, zaślubinami, bądź pogrzebami. Wszystko to było wyprawiane dla niej i jej korzyści, a goście zazwyczaj byli pionkami, którymi nie wahała się pogrywać. Uczty w Hogwarcie co prawda miały inny charakter, jednakże uprzedzenie pozostało.

Ponury nastrój Blaise’a poprawiał jednak fakt, że jego sekret do tej pory nie wyszedł na jaw i nic nie wskazywało na to, by w najbliższym czasie miało się to zmienić. Podczas śniadania uważnie obserwował Ginny i nie sprawiała ona wrażenia, by planowała rozprowadzać jakiekolwiek plotki. Co więcej, po jej dziwnym zachowaniu z wczoraj również nie było ani śladu. Powoli zaczynał nabierać przekonania, że może rzeczywiście nie chciało jej się czytać jego dziennika a jej dziwna reakcja na odzyskanie własności zwyczajnie mu się przewidziała.

Przerwę między zajęciami postanowił spędzić w zaciszu dużego dębu na błoniach. Rzuciwszy niedbale torbę na bok, rozłożył się na trawie. Przez najbliższe parę minut wpatrywał się w leniwe fale jeziora rozbijające się o skały wystające spod tafli wody.

Uwielbiał tu przychodzić, szczególnie sam. Z reguły nie przepadał za jakimkolwiek towarzystwem, a tym bardziej gadatliwym, jakim stali się ostatnio Ślizgoni. Cały czas żyli historią o dziedzicu Slytherina, a Draco Malfoy ciągle dolewał oliwy do ognia, dopowiadając co rusz nowe anegdotki na jego temat. Blaise wiedział, że nie powinien za bardzo unikać ich towarzystwa, ponieważ może to wzbudzić niepotrzebną uwagę w kierunku jego osoby, jednak uznał, że jedna niewinna piętnastominutowa przerwa nie powinna zrobić różnicy.

W tym akurat srogo się pomylił.

W pewnym momencie kątem oka dostrzegł ruch na skraju lasu. Obrócił niespiesznie głowę w tę stronę, spodziewając się ujrzeć gajowego Hogwartu, który często szwendał się w tych okolicach. Jakim jego zdziwieniem było, gdy jego oczom ukazał się nie kto inny, jak rudowłosa Ginny Weasley.

Musiał jednak przyznać, że gdyby nie obserwował jej ostatnio aż za często, w życiu by jej nie poznał. Włosy miała potargane, a wśród nich wydawało mu się, że dostrzega nawet parę liści. Jej ubrania zdawały się być ubrane niedbale i w pośpiechu, szata była niezapięta, a koszula na wpół włożona w spódnicę. Jednakże tym, co go zszokowało najbardziej było to, że dziewczynka w rękach trzymała martwego koguta.

Blaise zamrugał szybko, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co, widzi. Dopiero teraz, gdy wytężył wzrok, zauważył również, że całe jej przedramiona były podrapane i pokrwawione. Dziewczyna stała w bezruchu, jakby czekając na jakiś znak, a Blaise poczuł jak po jego ciele przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Wyglądała na kogoś, kto potrzebuje pomocy, albo na kogoś, przez kogo to on będzie jej potrzebował. Zapewne gdyby był Gryfonem, bez wahania doskoczyłby do niej i zapytał, czy wszystko w porządku, jednak on niewątpliwie nie należał do tego domu. Slytherin nauczył go cierpliwości i chłodnej oceny sytuacji, z najlepszą korzyścią dla niego samego. Pozostawało mu więc stać i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń.

Los chciał, że nie musiał długo zastanawiać się nad tym, co powinien zrobić w obliczu tego dziwnego zdarzenia. Kilka sekund później dziewczynka obróciła się gwałtownie, jakby wyrywając się z transu i wbiegła do lasu.

Blaise czekał, jednak nie pojawiła się po raz drugi.

Z oddali dobiegł go sygnał dzwonu, zwiastujący koniec jego przerwy. Wstał powoli i chwycił swoją torbę, cały czas z niepokojem wypatrując jakiegokolwiek ruchu w gęstwinie na skraju lasu. Gdy nic się jednak więcej nie wydarzyło, skierował swoje kroki do zamku, a myśli w jego głowie wirowały szaleńczo.

_Czego on właśnie był świadkiem?_

*

Ginny biegła.

Tylko tego była świadoma.

Wiedziała, że musi biec… najszybciej i najdłużej jak potrafi, byle znaleźć się gdzieś, gdzie będzie bezpieczna.

Zewsząd dopadał ją chłód, a para z jej ust tworzyła kłęby mgły, które zasłaniały jej widoczność. Gałązki smagały ją po odsłoniętych przedramionach, raniąc do krwi, a wystające korzenie powodowały, że co rusz się potykała, jednak nie zatrzymała się ani razu. W miarę jak się oddalała, ucisk znajdujący się w jej klatce piersiowej zelżał, oddech stawał się bardziej nierówny, bardziej _ludzki_ , a myśli w jej głowie wyraźniejsze.

Wiedziała, że musi uciec byle jak najdalej, jak najdalej od…

_Właśnie, od czego?_

Przystanęła nagle, czując jak jej płuca chcą wyrwać się na wolność. Przykucnęła i zaczęła oddychać mocno przez nos, próbując wyrównać oddech. Trwało to kilka minut, a jak już się uspokoiła, uderzyło ją, jaka cisza wokół niej panowała.

Rozejrzała się z paniką wokół siebie. Zdawało się, że przebiegła dość długi odcinek w środek Zakazanego Lasu. Przez gęsto zadrzewione podszycie w lesie panował półmrok, przez co nie miała kompletnie pojęcia, z której strony przybiegła.

Przełknęła głośno ślinę i poczuła jak jej ciało oblewa zimny pot. Mimo że znajdowała się w lesie pełnym groźnych stworzeń, miała wrażenie, że tego, przed czym uciekała, powinna obawiać się o wiele bardziej. Nie mogła sobie jednak przypomnieć, co to takiego było… Ostatnie co pamiętała, to to, jak szła koło chatki Hagrida… Jego ogródek i…

Krzyknęła krótko, bo w tym momencie dopiero zdała sobie sprawę, że w ręku trzyma martwego koguta. Rzuciła nim przed siebie i szybko objęła się ramionami, drżąc na całym ciele.

_Co się z nią działo? Skąd, na Merlina, miała przy sobie truchło tego ptaka? Możliwe, że wzięła go od Hagrida, ale w jakim celu? I czemu nic nie pamięta?_

Poczuła wzbierające się łzy i przygryzła mocno wargę. Nie mogła w danej chwili płakać, musiała przede wszystkim wydostać się z tego przeklętego lasu.

Ruszyła powoli przed siebie, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek, jakiś znak, że idzie w dobrą stronę. Przeszła niepewnie parę kroków i nagle zdało jej się, że słyszy coś, co przypomina warkot. Nie był to jednak warkot zwierzęcia, ale brzmiało jak odgłos przygotowującej się do odjazdu lokomotywy…

TRACH!

Zza znajdującej się tuż za nią krzaków wyłoniły się nagle ogromne ślepia, rażąc ją intensywnym blaskiem. Ginny poczuła dreszcze na całym ciele i czym prędzej rzuciła się do ucieczki, mając ogromną nadzieję, że to _coś_ nie jest wystarczająco szybkie… Nie miała pojęcia, ile mrożących krew w żyłach minut minęło, nim wstępnie stwierdziła, że nic jej nie śledzi.

Przystanęła na chwilę, próbując złapać oddech i rozejrzała się uważnie, dopatrując się jakichkolwiek oznak niebezpieczeństwa. Zamiast tego dostrzegła przebijające się przez zarośla promienie słońca i aż zachciało jej się płakać ze szczęścia. Ostatkiem sił ruszyła w ich stronę i z ogromnym wysiłkiem rzuciła się na błonia, twarzą do ziemi, oddychając płytko.

Po paru sekundach obróciła się na plecy, wciąż nie mając siły nawet otworzyć oczu.

_Co się właśnie, na Merlina, stało?_

Była przerażona faktem, że nie pamiętała, co dokładnie skłoniło ją do szaleńczego biegu przez Zakazany Las z martwym ptakiem w ręku.

_Czy uległa ofiarą jakiegoś uroku? Może Tom będzie coś wiedział na ten temat? Właśnie, Tom – czy to nie on prosił ją o załatwienie czegoś obok chatki Hagrida?_

Musiała koniecznie go o to zapytać. Zwrócenia się do swoich braci nawet nie brała pod uwagę – Percy zacznie panikować i zapewne zamknie ją w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, bliźniacy będą sobie stroić z niej żarty, a Ron… Nie mogła ryzykować, że opowie później o tym Harry’emu, który uzna ją za wariatkę. I tak bez tej dodatkowej informacji zdawał się jej nie lubić.

Podjąwszy decyzję, otworzyła w końcu oczy i krzyknęła głośno, bo ktoś nad nią stał i się w nią wpatrywał. 

A tym kimś był Blaise Zabini.

*

– Oszalałeś?! – wykrzyknęła piskliwie dziewczynka, zrywając się na równe nogi i wytrzeszczając na niego oczy. Widniało w nich przerażenie. Blaise zauważył, że wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej potarganą niż pół godziny wcześniej.

Prawda była taka, że opuścił ostatnie już dzisiaj zajęcia wciskając marną wymówkę o tym, że źle się czuje, a gdy tylko minął drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego, puścił się biegiem na skraj lasu, gdzie ostatni raz widział znikającą w nim Ginny.

Nienawidził się za to, jednak myśl, że pierwszoroczna Gryfonka wbiegła sama do Zakazanego Lasu, napawała go męczącym niepokojem. Postanowił więc uspokoić swoje sumienie i udał się tam, by _tylko_ sprawdzić, czy chociaż stamtąd wyszła.

_Tak, zdawało się, że miał jakieś sumienie._

Czego się absolutnie nie spodziewał to to, że znajdzie ją leżącą prawie bez życia na błoniach, obszarpaną i brudną, jakby właśnie wyrwała się szponom śmierci. Nie miał pojęcia, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, ale zdawała się oddychać, więc stał tylko, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie i czując się wyjątkowo głupio.

Gdy dziewczynka gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i wstała, krzycząc przy tym piskliwie, mimowolnie podskoczył, czując czystą panikę.

_Jak on teraz wytłumaczy swoją obecność?_

– Co ci jest? – to było pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy i wyrwało się z jego ust, nim zdążył je powstrzymać.

Ginny przełknęła głośno ślinę i odetchnęła głęboko, chwiejąc się niepewnie na nogach. Milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby próbując znaleźć odpowiednie wyjaśnienie.

– Śledziłeś mnie? – spytała cicho, mrużąc oczy. Blaise poczuł jak się rumieni. W duchu cieszył się, że przez jego karnację prawdopodobnie tego nie widać.

– Nie – odparł wyniosłym tonem. – Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł?

– To dlaczego nie jesteś na zajęciach?

Blaise zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

– Dlaczego jesteś cała… um… – wskazał na nią ręką, próbując użyć właściwych słów – _taka?_

_Wow, Blaise. „Taka”. Niesamowita elokwencja godna arystokraty._

Dziewczynka odchrząknęła niepewnie i objęła wzrokiem swój ubiór, jakby dopiero teraz dostrzegając w jakim jest stanie. Na jej policzki wypłynęły czerwone plamy.

– Pomagałam Hagridowi – stwierdziła wolno, skubiąc nerwowo rękaw szaty. Blaise dostrzegł na nim parę ptasich piór. – Pomagałam mu w… skubaniu kurczaków.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w swoje nogi, jakby kalkulując, czy jej wyjaśnienie ma sens. Widocznie uznała, że ma, bo po chwili spojrzała mu wyzywająco w oczy.

– Cóż, widocznie masz w tym wprawę, skoro nawet tutaj zajmujesz się takim zajęciem – odparł chłodno, próbując odzyskać postawę mało zainteresowanego Ślizgona, żeby – o zgrozo – nie przyszło jej do głowy, że znajduje się tutaj, bo się o nią _martwił._ – W domu zdrajców nie używa się czarów?

Ginny zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i aż zadygotała ze złości.

– I słyszę to z ust osoby, która by mogła jedynie pomarzyć o czystości krwi kogoś, kogo nazywa zdrajcą!

Blaise już chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy dotarło do niego znaczenie jej słów. Wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, mimowolnie czując jak ogarnia go panika.

– Mówiłaś…

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, próbując sprawiać wrażenie wyluzowanej.

– Mówiłam – zgodziła się. – I gdybym się przyznała, mogłabym liczyć na to, że oddasz mi mój dziennik? – spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem. – Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie, co tutaj robisz? Jeśli odpowiesz mi na to pytanie, powiem ci, co widziałam _oprócz_ twojego nazwiska.

Blaise już w tym momencie wiedział, że przeczytała wszystko. Nie mógł mieć pewności, ale po prostu to czuł. Postanowił więc, że nie ma w obowiązku tłumaczyć jej absolutnie niczego.

– Jesteś tylko zdrajczynią krwi – powiedział. – Nikt ci nie uwierzy.

– Jestem tylko siostrą najlepszego przyjaciela Harry’ego Pottera – odparła nieco drżącym głosem. – Wystarczy, że uwierzy mi cały Gryffindor.

Chłopak poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Wbił w nią nienawistne spojrzenie.

– Dobrze – odparł pokonany. – Co mam zrobić, żebyś siedziała cicho?

– Nie mów nikomu, że mnie tutaj widziałeś. Właściwie… Nigdy nie rozmawiaj z nikim o mnie. Zapomnij o mnie, a ja zapomnę o tobie, jasne?

Blaise’owi nic innego nie mogło tak bardzo odpowiadać jak taki właśnie układ. Przytaknął głową, dając jej do zrozumienia, że zrozumiał. Dziewczynka nerwowo wypuściła powietrze i odwróciła się w stronę zamku.

Blaise poczekał, aż znajdzie się w pewnej odległości od niego i powoli ruszył jej śladem.


	5. Rok pierwszy: Noc Duchów

**T** rwała ostatnia lekcja, kiedy Ginny przekroczyła próg zamku. Wiedziała, że musi czym prędzej wejść do najbliższej łazienki, by doprowadzić się do porządku nim ktokolwiek ją zauważy.

Jej serce wciąż biło mocno po szaleńczym biegu w głąb Zakazanego Lasu oraz po rozmowie z Zabinim. Może nie dała tego po sobie poznać przed Ślizgonem, ale była przerażona i ledwo stała na nogach. Oddychała nierówno, za wszelką cenę walcząc z napływającymi łzami. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz padnie z wycieńczenia.

Gdy zobaczyła się przed lustrem, przeraziła się jeszcze bardziej. Wyglądała jakby właśnie przeżyła atak wściekłych buchorożców. Jej włosy były w nieładzie, szata poszarpana w kilku miejscach, a na przedramionach miała liczne otarcia. Czym prędzej wzięła się za poprawianie swojego wyglądu. Szatę udało się jej naprawić kilkoma zaklęciami, których nauczyła się od matki. Wciąż była znoszona, ale przynajmniej w jednym kawałku.

Przetarła dłońmi zmęczoną twarz i jęknęła.

Przeklęty Blaise Zabini musiał _znów_ pojawić się w nieodpowiednim dla niej momencie. Wiedziała, że nikomu nic nie powie, szczególnie teraz, gdy zasugerowała, że zna jego sekret – jednak nie sprawiało to, że denerwowała się znaczniej mniej. Wręcz przeciwnie, obawiała się, że pomimo danej jej obietnicy, Ślizgon będzie ją śledził, a ona nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić – nie w stanie w jakim się obecnie znajdowała. Liczyła na to, że jej ukryta groźba odstraszy jego ciekawość chociaż na chwilę. Była również wściekła na siebie, że tak szybko dała po sobie poznać, że zna jego tajemnicę. Miała nadzieję, że użyje kiedyś tego jako karty przetargowej, jednakże nie spodziewała się, że stanie się to już następnego dnia.

O tym, co stało się w Zakazanym Lesie wolała na razie nie myśleć, bo czuła, że może nie dotrzeć do dormitorium. Miała wrażenie, że jej wnętrzności oplótł niewidzialny węzeł.

Kiedy wyszła na korytarz, znalazła się wśród tłumu uczniów, którzy cieszyli się końcem zajęć. Ruszyła wspólnie z nimi w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, kiedy nagle ktoś na nią wpadł i w tym samym momencie błysnął flesz. W jej kierunku uśmiechał się radośnie Colin Creevey, chłopak, który był razem z nią w pierwszej klasie. Miał mysie włosy i cały czas nosił ze sobą aparat, robiąc zdjęcia wszystkiemu, co znalazło się w obrębie jego obiektywu.

– Hej Ginny! Noc Duchów, co? Byłem właśnie w Wielkiej Sali, już są prawie wszystkie dekoracje i mówię ci, wyglądają obłędnie… Zrobiłem tyle zdjęć, że aż profesor Flitwick mnie wyprosił… A może podczas uczty uda mi się zrobić nowe zdjęcia Harry’emu! Brzmi ekstra, nie?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się wymijająco, nie dając mu żadnej odpowiedzi. Nie miała ochoty z nim rozmawiać, nie po tym, co właśnie przeżyła. Ponadto, miała wobec niego mieszane uczucia i wolała stronić od jego towarzystwa. Podejrzewała, że nadmierna fascynacja Colina Harrym może dawać mu mylne wrażenie, że ona jest zbzikowana na jego punkcie w równym stopniu. Harry był jej idolem, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że to również zwykły chłopak, który pragnie spokoju.

W dormitorium mogła w końcu odetchnąć. Colin zamęczał ją aż do samej wieży, zasypując pytaniami o Harry’ego i o nadchodzącą ucztę. Wspominał też coś o tym, by udali się na nią razem, ale dziewczynka uciekła, zanim udało mu się dokładnie obrać to w słowa.

Przed kolacją musiała koniecznie porozmawiać z Tomem.

Usiadła na łóżku i zasłoniła się szczelnie kotarami. Droga na sam szczyt wieży zabrała ostatnie resztki jej sił. W momencie, gdy poczuła pod sobą przyjemny materiał, ogarnęło ją niesamowite zmęczenie i senność. Poczuła, jak schodzi z niej całe napięcie. Z wielkim trudem powstrzymywała swoje powieki przed opadnięciem. W głowie zaczęło jej wirować, a obraz przed oczami zaczął się rozmywać. Miała wrażenie, że każda komórka jej ciała krzyczy ze znużenia. Z wielkim trudem wyciągnęła dziennik spod poduszki i otworzyła go. Wpatrując się w pierwszą pustą stronę poczuła jak z czasem w jej uszach pojawia się hipnotyzujący szum, a otoczenie niknie we mgle.

Tom będzie wiedział, co się z nią dzieje. Tom był jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Tom był mądry i tylko on mógł jej pomóc.

Zamoczyła nieporadnie pióro w kałamarzu, rozlewając przy tym tusz na białych poduszkach.

**_– Kochany Tomie… Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje… Wydaje mi się, że tracę pamięć._ **

Zawroty w jej głowie stawały się coraz bardziej uciążliwe. Przetarła dłonią twarz, próbując przypomnieć sobie, o co chciała zapytać Toma, jednak jej wspomnienia były mgliste. Zupełnie, jakby próbowała sobie przypomnieć sen.

_– Dlaczego tak myślisz, Ginny?_

Ostatnim, co pamiętała, była niewyraźna rozmowa z Blaisem, ogromne pragnienie ucieczki i swoje odbicie w lustrze – obraz przerażonej dziewczynki w obszarpanych, pokrytych pierzem szatach.

**_– Na mojej szacie znalazłam pełno koguciego pierza i nie mam pojęcia, skąd się tam wzięło… W dodatku moje ubranie było poszarpane, a ramiona pokaleczone… Co ja zrobiłam, Tom?_ **

Przez dłuższą chwilę, nic się nie działo. Cała treść, którą napisała zdążyła już wsiąknąć, kiedy w końcu zaczęła pojawiać się upragniona przez nią odpowiedź.

_– Och, moja droga Ginny… Nic złego nie zrobiłaś. Założę się, że to przez zmęczenie i nadmiar nauki. A może to był tylko, kapryśny, zły sen? Czyż nie robiłaś sobie drzemki między zajęciami? Ostatnio sama mówiłaś, że czujesz się bardziej zmęczona niż zazwyczaj. Może zwyczajnie lunatykujesz. Nie zdarzało Ci się to wcześniej?_

Ginny przełknęła ślinę i zastanowiła się. W Norze zdarzało jej się lunatykować, szczególnie po męczących dniach przepełnionych zabawą na świeżym powietrzu.

**_– Boję się, Tom. Co jeśli znów będę lunatykować i zrobię coś strasznego? W dodatku Blaise Zabini mnie widział._ **

_– Nie masz się czego bać, Ginny. Czy ten chłopiec Ci dokucza?_

**_– Chyba po prostu obserwuje mnie, bo boi się, że zdradzę jego sekret._ **

_– Jego sekret?_

**_– Jest półkrwi czarodziejem, a w Slytherinie to wielka hańba._ **

_– Rozumiem… Mimo wszystko, uważaj na Niego, Ginny._

_**– Nie zamierzam znów Cię przez Niego stracić.**_

_– Pamiętaj… Będę zawsze przy Tobie, obiecuję. Ufasz mi?_

Ginny zawahała się dosłownie na moment.

**_– Oczywiście, Tom._ **

Ogarnęło ją poczucie lekkości i niezmąconego spokoju. Miała wrażenie, że jej umysł oplatają lepkie macki, wślizgując się do środka i otulając ją pulsującym chłodem.

*

Do rozpoczęcia uczty z okazji Nocy Duchów pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu, ale w Wielkiej Sali panował już gwar i wszystkie miejsce były już prawie zajęte. Gdy Blaise z pozostałymi Ślizgonami weszli do pomieszczenia, dane im było podziwiać ją w całej swej okazałości.

Żywe nietoperze zwisały z sufitu, trzepocząc czarnymi skrzydłami, a wielkie dynie dyndały nad nimi, przypominając wielkie latarnie. We wszelkich zakamarkach dostrzegali ogromne, ciągnące się pajęczyny, a na nich zaczarowane pająki, które podrygiwały niepozornie, w najmniej spodziewanym momencie spadając na uczniów. Jeden właśnie znalazł się na głowie Neville’a Longbottoma, na co ten podskoczył do góry z dzikim wrzaskiem.

Blaise rozejrzał się po Sali i dostrzegł Ginny siedzącą wśród swojej rodziny i innych uczniów z jej domu. Wydawała się być nieobecna i bledsza, niż kiedy widział ją wcześniej. Siedziała sztywno na ławce i wpatrywała się tępo w jeden punkt, a jej brat (Blaise kojarzył, że ma na imię Percy) mówił coś do niej, machając na nią ręką.

Czując, jakby coś ciężkiego leżało mu na żołądku, Blaise usiadł obok swoich znajomych i kontynuował wpatrywanie się w rudowłosą dziewczynkę.

– Jak się czujesz, Blaise? – dobiegł go głos Pansy i poczuł małe _deja vu_. Zaledwie wczoraj zadawała mu to samo pytanie, kiedy zamyślił się, zestresowany swoim dziennikiem. Wówczas dał radę odeprzeć jej atak, ale teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że musi być bardziej uważny. Pansy nie zwykła rozmawiać z nim aż tak często.

– Normalnie. A jak mam się czuć? – zapytał, unosząc brwi. Pansy wydęła mocno wargi i zacmokała.

– No wiesz, nie było cię na zaklęciach, bo podobno źle się poczułeś… – zaczęła, owijając sobie kosmyk włosów wokół palca. – Dlatego pytam, czy już czujesz się dobrze?

Blaise przytaknął głową.

– Nie ma powodu, byś się o mnie martwiła, Pansy – odparł sucho. – Nie potrzebuję takiej troski… Być może skieruj ją bardziej w stronę Draco, on pewnie nie będzie miał nic przeciwko dodatkowym pokładom twojego zainteresowania.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi w wąską linię i odwróciła się od niego ostentacyjnie, udając urażoną, co robiła stosunkowo często. Pansy była wyjątkowo wścibską osobą i Blaise _wyjątkowo_ za nią nie przepadał. Znali się praktycznie od dziecka, podobnie jak z resztą Ślizgonów w podobnym wieku, jednak Blaise od zawsze zachowywał dystans i nie zdradzał zbyt wiele o sobie. Pansy tego nie znosiła, ponieważ żywiła się wiadomościami i sekretami na temat życia innych, które uwielbiała przerabiać później na plotki. Chłopak podejrzewał, że przysięgła sobie, że pewnego dnia w końcu go złamie i dowie się o nim czegoś skandalicznego, co ukrywa przed wszystkimi. Blaise czuł, że miał ogromne szczęście, że dziennik nie trafił jeszcze w jej ręce i od incydentu z Ginny użył przynajmniej paru mocnych zaklęć ochronnych, które znalazł w bibliotece. Wcześniej był bardzo nieuważny i używał ich stanowczo za rzadko, co okazało się, jak widać, katastrofalne w skutkach.

Uczta się rozpoczęła i półmiski ugięły się pod ciężarem przepysznych potraw. Blaise przełknął ślinę, nie zdając sobie wcześniej sprawy, jaki był głodny. Nałożył sobie dużą porcję pieczonych ziemniaków i udek z kurczaka, po czym wziął się za jedzenie. Był tak zajęty zapełnianiem żołądka, że gdy ponownie spojrzał w stronę stołu Gryfonów ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że nie ma wśród nich Ginny.

Czuł się rozdarty. Z jednej strony dał jej do zrozumienia, że o niej zapomni i nie będzie zwracał na nią uwagi, byle nie zdradziła jego sekretu. Z drugiej, fakt, że kłamała mu prosto w oczy i okazała się być chytrą Lisicą, za jaką miał ją na początku, doprowadzał go do szału. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś z nim pogrywał i traktował jak głupca. Nie mógł znieść, że ta mała, dziwna Gryfonka mogła użyć jego tajemnicę przeciwko niemu w każdym momencie jej pobytu w Hogwarcie. Musiał koniecznie uzyskać nad nią przewagę. A jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy, to poznanie, co kryje się za jej nietypowym zachowaniem.

Już miał zamiar wstać i ruszyć w stronę wyjścia, by ją poszukać, kiedy zauważył bystre spojrzenie Pansy na sobie. Udał szybko, że podniósł się, by nałożyć sobie trochę puddingu. Nie było opcji, by teraz mógł niezauważenie wyjść z Sali, nie budząc żadnych podejrzeń. Pansy za bardzo się nim ostatnio interesowała. 

Chcąc nie chcąc, siedział na miejscu, starając się sprawiać wrażenie, że bierze udział w rozmowie. Nawet nie interesowało go za bardzo, co dzieje się na scenie, a w tym roku Dumbledore zamówił trupę tańczących szkieletów, które robiły furorę wśród wszystkich zebranych.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy uczta powoli dobiegała końca. Uczniowie wśród głośnych śmiechów i rozmów udali się w stronę wyjścia, dzieląc się wrażeniami z uczty. Zbliżali się już prawie do rozwidlenia na końcu korytarza na drugim piętrze, kiedy z przodu dotarły do niego zduszone okrzyki. Kątem oka zauważył przepychającego się przez tłum podekscytowanego Malfoya, a zaraz potem wszyscy usłyszeli jego głos.

– Strzeżcie się wrogowie Dziedzica! Ty będziesz następna, szlamo!

Blaise poczuł, jak przez całe jego ciało przebiega dreszcz. Czując narastający niepokój, podążył za innymi Ślizgonami, próbując dojrzeć, co wzbudziło we wszystkich taką sensację. Zaraz po chwili stał wśród innych uczniów Hogwartu i tępo wpatrywał się w lśniący, ściekający krwią napis, obok którego wisiało truchło kotki Filcha.

_KOMNATA TAJEMNIC ZOSTAŁA OTWARTA. STRZEŻCIE SIĘ, WROGOWIE DZIEDZICA._

Rozejrzał się wśród zebranych, gorączkowo szukając jednej, jedynej interesującej go osoby. Tak jak podejrzewał, nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec rudej czupryny Ginny Weasley. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że jej podejrzane zachowanie i to, na co patrzył, miało ze sobą jakiś związek.

I wiedział, że nie zazna spokoju, dopóki nie dowie się, jaki.

*

Zewsząd dopadał ją przejmujący chłód. Czuła, jak jej ciało pokrywa gęsia skórka. Miała wrażenie, że w jej żyłach płynie krew tak lodowata, że mogła prześledzić dokładnie jej wędrówkę po całym jej organizmie. Nagle usłyszała przeraźliwy syk. Zaraz po nim kolejny i kolejny. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że nie były to pojedyncze odgłosy, tylko razem tworzyły wspólną całość. Obcy język. 

Wyczuła jak coś ogromnego porusza się tuż obok niej. Chciała otworzyć oczy, jednak nie była w stanie, nieważne jak mocno próbowała. Zupełnie jakby ktoś jej tego zakazał.

Rozległo się ponowne syczenie, tym razem bardziej ostre, rozkazujące. Ginny ze zgrozą stwierdziła, że to ona wydawała te mrożące krew w żyłach dźwięki.

_– Nie bój się Ginny, zaraz będzie po wszystkim._

Wydawało jej się, że słyszy głos Toma, jednak wiedziała, że to niemożliwe. Jej nogi ruszyły naprzód i miała wrażenie, jakby przedzierała się przez czarną mgłę. Nie mogła zmienić kierunku, każdy jej ruch był skrupulatnie zaplanowany. Na rękach czuła coś lepkiego i śliskiego, po omacku próbowała wydostać się z tej przeklętej klatki, jednak na darmo. Chciała jak najprędzej obudzić się z tego dziwnego, strasznego snu.

W końcu udało jej się rozchylić powieki. Przez chwilę obraz był całkowicie zamglony. Gdy parę razy zamrugała i jej wzrok nabrał ostrości, dostrzegła swoje ręce i krzyknęła.

Były czerwone jak krew.


	6. Rok pierwszy: Kontrola

**W** pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru panowało ogromne zamieszanie do późnych godzin nocnych. Wszyscy gorączkowo szeptali, dyskutując o tym, co stało się po uczcie w Noc Duchów. Każdy miał swoją teorię, a jedna była bardziej niedorzeczna od drugiej, z tego powodu Percy w pewnym momencie uznał, że musi interweniować. Nakazał iść wszystkim spać, pod groźbą zawołania profesor McGonagall. Uczniowie niechętnie rozeszli się do swoich dormitoriów, a wśród nielicznych, którzy zostali, znajdowała się Ginny. Siedziała w kącie pokoju w fotelu, który zakrywał ją po sam czubek głowy. Oczy miała zaczerwienione od płaczu, a jej wargi drżały.

– Ginny, ta kotka nie jest tak naprawdę martwa – oznajmił już po raz któryś tego wieczoru Percy, siadając naprzeciwko niej. – Jest spetryfikowana. Profesor Sprout uleczy ją, jak tylko mandragory odpowiednio urosną.

Mimo jego starań, to wcale nie podniosło jej na duchu. Zamiast tego, poczuła jak nowe łzy napływają jej do oczu.

– Ginny, naprawdę… To tylko kot. Nic złego już się nie wydarzy. Dumbledore i reszta nauczycieli już się tym zajmują. Idź do dormitorium się trochę przespać, to był stresujący dzień, a ty nie wyglądasz najlepiej…

Niechętnie otarła zapłakane oczy i spojrzała na brata. Przyglądał jej się z troską wymalowaną na twarzy.

– A co z Ronem, Harrym i Hermioną? – zapytała słabo, bo nie dawało jej to spokoju. Dowiedziała się, że jako pierwsi znaleźli się na miejscu zdarzenia i mogą mieć przez to kłopoty. Nie chciała, żeby byli podejrzewani o coś, czego nie zrobili.

Percy westchnął.

– Nic im nie udowodniono, spokojnie – odparł. – I oni nie mieli nic z tym wspólnego… Naprawdę, Ginny.

Pokręciła gwałtownie głową sprawiając, że jej włosy opadły na twarz.

– Nie! Ja ich wcale nie p–podejrzewam…

Zsunęła się smętnie z fotela i pokiwawszy Percy’emu, udała się w kierunku schodów do swojego dormitorium. Nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby podejrzewać brata i jego przyjaciół o skrzywdzenie kotki Filcha. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że pani Norris nie cieszyła się ogólną sympatią, lecz kto mógłby posunąć się do czegoś tak okropnego? A już w żadnym wypadku nie byłaby w stanie uwierzyć, że zrobił to Harry Potter.

Percy zupełnie nie zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę chodziło jej po głowie, kiedy zadawała to pytanie…

Gdy położyła się w końcu do łóżka, nie była w stanie zmrużyć oka. Wciąż gorączkowo próbowała przypomnieć sobie, co robiła dokładnie w momencie, kiedy wszyscy odkryli napis na ścianie. Udała się na ucztę, siedziała przy stole, lecz nie była w stanie określić, co jadła i czy jadła cokolwiek.

_Kiedy dokładnie wyszła z Wielkiej Sali?_

Następną rzeczą, którą pamiętała był moment, w którym ocknęła się w łazience na drugim piętrze. Była cała przemoczona, a na jej szatach widniały smugi czerwonej farby. Przeraziła się tak bardzo, że omal nie wybiegła stamtąd, uprzednio się nie czyszcząc. Drogę do wieży Gryffindoru pokonała dzikim biegiem, nawet nie dostrzegając złowrogiego napisu – dowiedziała się o nim dopiero, gdy dotarła na miejsce i poinformował o nim ją Percy.

Na pytanie, czemu nie było jej razem ze wszystkimi, odpowiedziała częściowo zgodnie z prawdą – była w łazience, ponieważ źle się poczuła. W to Percy akurat był w stanie uwierzyć, jako że ostatnio sam jej mówił, że nie wygląda najlepiej. Dał jej ponownie eliksiru pieprzowego i bez zastanowienia wzięła głęboki łyk, tak że para z jej uszu unosiła się przez jeszcze długi czas.

Ginny czuła, że powoli traci rozum. Nie była w stanie wytłumaczyć sobie dziwnych sytuacji, w których non stop się znajdowała. Miała wrażenie, że to ona zaatakowała kotkę Filcha, ale jak mogło być to możliwe? Niczego nie pamiętała. I przede wszystkim, nie miała absolutnie żadnych powodów, by ją zaatakować.

Z delikatną obawą wyciągnęła dziennik. Bała się, że Tom znów powie jej, że to wszystko przez zmęczenie. Gdzieś w głębi swojej świadomości czuła, że dzieje się z nią coś bardzo niedobrego.

**_– Tom, mówiłeś, że nie mam się czego bać. Tymczasem znów dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć co robiłam w Noc Duchów, ale ktoś napadł na kota, a ja byłam w pobliżu, cała umazana czerwoną farbą. Boję się, że to ja ją zaatakowałam…_ **

_– Och, Ginny. Znów lunatykowałaś?_

**_– Nie wiem, Tom. Tak bardzo się boję. Co jeśli ktoś się dowie, że to byłam ja? Nawet jeśli niczego nie pamiętam?_ **

_– Mogę Ci pomóc, Ginny. Mogę Ci doradzić, co masz robić, co masz odpowiadać._

**_– Nie za bardzo rozumiem… jak to zrobisz, Tom?_ **

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się z napięciem w pustą stronę dziennika, czekając na odpowiedź. Ta jednak się nie pojawiła. Zamiast tego, usłyszała cichy, męski głos w swojej głowie, który sprawił, że aż podskoczyła.

_– Czyż tak nie jest wygodniej?_

Ginny poczuła jak paraliżuje ją strach. Głos Toma odbijał się echem w jej głowie, a ona siedziała w bezruchu, kompletnie zatrwożona.

_– Czego się boisz, droga Ginny?_

– J–jak to możliwe? – szepnęła zachrypniętym głosem.

_– To magiczny dziennik, Ginny, a my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Łączy nas specjalna więź._

Dziewczynka wciąż trzęsła się delikatnie, ale po chwili poczuła jak zalewa ją fala spokoju. Pomimo jej słabego protestu, powieki przymknęły się, a ciało ogarnęło poczucie błogości. Umysł powoli odpływał w nicość.

_– Widzisz, jakie to proste? Pozwól mi się Tobą zaopiekować, Ginny._

*

Rzeczy przybrały makabryczny obrót, gdy znaleziono ciało spetryfikowanego Colina Creeveya. W szkole zapanował popłoch, a uczniów ogarnęła panika. Szczególnie przejęli się tym pierwszoroczniacy – chodzili cali wystraszeni, poruszając się wyłącznie w ścisłych grupkach. Ginny siedziała na zaklęciach obok Colina i była dogłębnie wstrząśnięta tym, co się wydarzyło, zwłaszcza, że ostatnimi czasy nie odnosiła się do niego zbyt przyjaźnie. Była przerażona, że mogło to mieć jakiś związek z tym, że to właśnie on uległ atakowi. Zaniki pamięci stawały się u niej normą i powoli przestawały ją dziwić.

Pomimo tego, że czuła się okropnie, Tom dbał o to, by nie sprawiała takiego wrażenia. Była niemal pewna, że tylko on sprawia, że jest w stanie wstać z łóżka. Odkąd do porozumiewania się nie był już im potrzebny dziennik, Ginny powoli stawała się pasażerem we własnym ciele. Początkowo Tom tylko wyszeptywał jej swoje uwagi i porady, lecz z czasem czuła jak jej ciało instynktownie wykonuje jego polecenia, bez udziału jej własnej woli. Spała na lekcjach, a Tom za pomocą jej rąk robił notatki i odpowiadał na zadawane pytania, używając do tego jej ust. To on zmuszał jej wykończone ciało do poruszania się i do śmiania w odpowiednich momentach.

Gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedziała, że to złe i niewłaściwe. Nie miała jednak siły z tym walczyć. Znacznie łatwiej było się temu poddać, dać upust swojemu zmęczeniu i odpłynąć w nicość świadomości. Szczególnie, że była wykończona przez właściwie cały czas.

W krótkich momentach, w których Tom pozostawiał ją samej sobie, czuła się wyjątkowo nieswojo. Zupełnie, jakby zapomniała jak to jest podejmować własne decyzje.

– Buuuuuuuu!

Jej ciało podskoczyło, pomimo że w środku nie czuła niczego. Zza posągu przedstawiającego jednookiego czarodzieja, pojawili się Fred i George.

Gdyby nie Tom, niczego by nie zauważyła ani nie usłyszała. Jej umysł był tak zmęczony, że z trudnością rejestrował otoczenie. Poczuła, jak jej oczy wbrew jej woli rozszerzają się ze strachu, a kąciki ust drżą.

– Przestańcie! – wyrwało się z jej ust, pomimo że nie zamierzała niczego mówić.

– Och Ginny, chcemy po prostu cię rozbawić – powiedział Fred, uśmiechając się do niej. – Nie możesz chodzić ciągle taka smutna.

 ** _Nawet nie wiecie, jak smutna w środku jestem_** **,** przemknęło jej przez myśl.

_Och, nie przesadzaj, Ginny. Czyż nie dbam o Ciebie wystarczająco?_

– Po prostu… Colin był moim przyjacielem – zabrzmiały jej słowa.

 ** _Wcale nie był,_** brzmiały jej myśli.

Odwróciła się od nich, nim zdążyli jej cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

**_Dlaczego taki jesteś, Tom? Myślałam, że chcesz mi pomóc. Tymczasem, czuję się jeszcze gorzej. I nie musisz odpowiadać za mnie! Dlaczego mi to robisz, Tom?_ **

_Bo wiem, co dla Ciebie najlepsze._

Poczuła ścisk w klatce piersiowej, jakby coś chciało się z niej wyrwać.

**_Ale czy nie mogę decydować już o niczym?_ **

_A czy gdybyś mogła, pytałabyś o to?_

Ginny zacisnęła mocno wargi, tak że poleciała z nich krew. Poczuła na języku jej metalowy smak.

*

– Zagrajmy w grę – rozległ się głos Pansy, a Blaise w duszy jęknął. – Wymieńcie dwie osoby: jedną, którą podejrzewacie o bycie dziedzicem Slytherina i drugą, która będzie następną ofiarą, a my wszyscy musimy zgadnąć, kto będzie którym. Zaczynasz, Blaise.

Chłopiec przewrócił wymownie oczami, patrząc na pozostałych Ślizgonów z mieszaniną nudy i rozdrażnienia. Był weekend, a to oznaczało spędzanie czasu ze świtą Malfoya. Odkąd zaczęły się ataki, wzrosło podekscytowanie wśród uczniów i temat ten praktycznie nie schodził z ich ust. Sam Blaise był oczywiście ciekawy, kto za tym wszystkim stoi, jednak uważał, że nadmierne wałkowanie tych samych faktów nie doprowadzało do niczego. Zwłaszcza, jeśli w grę wchodziła Pansy i wymyślane przez nią dziwne pytania i zagadki, które stawały się coraz bardziej absurdalne i po prostu durne.

– Ta gra nie ma żadnego sensu. Przecież wiadomo, że dziedzicem jest ktoś czystej krwi, a ofiarą będzie jakaś szlama. Każdy głupiec to zgadnie. Gdzie w tym zabawa?

Pansy rzuciła mu nienawistne spojrzenie, które nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia.

Malfoy prychnął.

– To rzeczywiście głupie, Pansy. Zresztą nikt z nas nie wie, kto jest dziedzicem, głowimy się nad tym już wystarczająco długo.

– A co jeśli ktoś nadaje się i na dziedzica i na ofiarę?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Teodora Notta, który do tej pory siedział cicho w kącie pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Odzywał się niezwykle rzadko, lecz jeśli już to robił, zazwyczaj otrzymywał takie reakcje, jak w danym momencie.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał przeciągle Draco, rzucając mu zdziwione spojrzenie. – Jak to właściwie może być możliwe?

Teodor wyprostował się na krześle, a jego przydługa grzywka opadła mu na oczy.

– Weźmy dla przykładu Weasleyów – zaczął, a Draco momentalnie wydał z siebie pogardliwe prychnięcie. – W ich żyłach płynie czysta krew, jednak są zdrajcami i miłośnikami mugoli. Teoretycznie mogliby nawet być potomkami Salazara Slytherina, jednak z racji, że nie wyznają tych samych poglądów, mogliby stać się też ofiarami.

Przez dłuższą chwilę trwała przeraźliwa cisza, podczas której wszyscy wpatrywali się w chłopca w ogłupieniu.

Nagle Malfoy wybuchnął śmiechem, prawie spadając z krzesła. W jego ślady natychmiast poszli Pansy, Crabbe i Goyle.

– Na Salazara, Nott – wykrztusił Draco, a Blaise zauważył, że w jego oczach tkwią łzy. – Ty jak coś powiesz… Weasley dziedzicem Slytherina…

Blaise mimowolnie się zaśmiał, wyobrażając sobie Ginny Weasley w roli postrachu Hogwartu.

– A nawet jeśli… – ciągnął Malfoy, kiedy już trochę się uspokoił – to podejrzewam, że do znalezienia Komnaty Tajemnic wymagane są jakieś wskazówki, możliwe, że nawet mapa… Nie ma w ogóle możliwości, by ci zdrajcy krwi znaleźli się w posiadaniu czegoś tak starego i cennego. Wiecie, że ten głupi Artur Weasley wciąż nasyła na naszą rezydencję inspekcje, czy nie jesteśmy w posiadaniu żadnych czarnomagicznych przedmiotów? Podejrzewam, że nawet jeśli by miał taki przed oczami, niczego by nie zauważył…

Blaise nagle poczuł jak rozmowy wokół niego cichną, a uszy wypełnia głośny szum. Przed jego oczami pojawiły się obrazy wywołane z jego wspomnień.

_Przedmiot emanujący czarną magią…_

_Dziennik. W rękach Ginny Weasley._

Zamrugał gwałtownie powiekami, czując, jak ogarnia go ekscytacja.

Ale czy to może być prawda? Istniało ogromne prawdopodobieństwo, że to zwykły pamiętnik, z podstępnie ukrytymi informacjami. To były tylko jego domysły, a jednak… Przypomniał sobie, jak dziewczynka bała się, że w jakiś sposób go przeczytał. I to jej dziwne, nienaturalne zachowanie… Czuł, że to trop warty sprawdzenia. Gdyby rzeczywiście to _ona_ stała za tymi atakami…

Mógłby uwolnić się od Ginny Weasley na zawsze.

*

Ginny Weasley nie była pewna, czy kiedykolwiek będzie już wolna. Wcześniej nie miała pojęcia, jak cenna jest własna, nieograniczona wola. Nie pamiętała już, co oznaczała radość życia oraz uczucie szczęścia.

W Hogwarcie wszyscy nabrali przekonania, że Harry Potter jest dziedzicem Slytherina, gdyż okazało się, że jest wężousty. Tom bardzo zainteresował się tą informacją i zmuszał ją do podążania za chłopcem w każdym możliwym momencie. Obserwował każdy jego ruch poprzez jej przerażone oczy. Miała wrażenie, że jej dziecięca, niewinna fascynacja miesza się z Jego, mroczną i obsesyjną, podsyłającą jej umysłowi obrazy, które za wszelką cenę starała się zapomnieć. Wiedziała, że już nigdy nie będzie mogła patrzeć na Harry’ego w ten sam sposób.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętała kolejne ataki. Przed świętami ofiarą padli Justyn Finch–Fletchey oraz Prawie Bezgłowy Nick.

Nie musiała już więcej oszukiwać samą siebie, że lunatykuje. Tom wziął we władanie całe jej ciało i umysł. Gdy jej ręce dokonywały zbrodni, był na tyle łaskawy, by odwracała wzrok. Nie musiała się martwić o to, czy ktoś ją przyłapie – Tom był bardzo precyzyjny i ostrożny.

_– Ginny? Ginny!_

Głos Toma zabrzmiał w jej umyśle, a ona otworzyła szeroko oczy, czując, jakby właśnie wynurzyła się z głębin wody. Patrzyła na swoją spokojną twarz w zabrudzonym lustrze. Jej oczy były podkrążone, a cera pergaminowo biała. Przełknęła ślinę, zdezorientowana. Już dawno nie czuła nawet tej namiastki wolności, jakimi było doświadczanie zmysłów. Skrzywiła się, gdy dobiegł ją nieprzyjemny zapach, dochodzący z jednej z kabin. Podeszła do niej i ją otworzyła. W środku znajdował się parujący kociołek z bulgoczącym eliksirem.

_– Ginny, czy to możliwe, że to dzieło Twoich przyjaciół? Harry’ego Pottera?_

– Nie mam pojęcia, Tom.

_– Musisz się do nich bardziej zbliżyć._

Rozkaz, nie pytanie.

– I tak śledzę ich wystarczająco. Jeszcze trochę a mnie przegonią…

_– Naprawdę myślisz, że zwracają na Ciebie aż taką uwagę?_

Cios prosto w serce był wymierzony z okrutną i dokładną precyzją. Nie mając chwilowo żadnej otumaniającej bariery wokół jej uczuć, pozwoliła łzom napłynąć sobie do oczu.

_– Wyzwalam Cię z mojej kontroli przez chwilę, a od razu zmieniasz się w płaczącą dziewczynkę._

Mimo tego nie zrobił nic w kierunku tego, żeby to powstrzymać. Zupełnie jakby jej cierpienie sprawiało mu przyjemność. Pragnęła wrócić do bycia pustą skorupą.

_– Beze mnie jesteś słaba. W głębi serca zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Jak dobrze więc, że mnie masz, prawda?_

Jego słodki, pozornie troskliwy głos już jej nie uspokajał. Sprawiał jedynie, że miała ochotę zwymiotować.

– Po prostu idźmy już stąd – odpowiedziała chrapliwie, pociągając nosem.

Jedyne czego pragnęła, to mieć przyjaciela. Teraz był on jedynym, co miała.

I była na niego skazana, czy tego chciała czy nie.

*

Zbliżenie się do Harry’ego nie było takie proste. Chłopak wciąż gdzieś znikał wraz z dwójką swoich najbliższych przyjaciół, zachowując przy tym środki ostrożności. Na szczęście Ginny wiedziała, gdzie się udawali, mimo że nie mogła się przed nimi do tego przyznać.

Podsłuchiwała ich dość często, jednak Tom nie pozwalał jej się skupiać na treści ich wypowiedzi. Szczerze mówiąc, niewiele ją to obchodziło.

Podczas ferii świątecznych Hermiona Granger wylądowała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i spędziła tam kilka tygodni. Nie była spetryfikowana, ale powód jej pobytu był owiany tajemnicą. Tom jednak zaczął odczuwać wzrastającą frustrację, gdyż od tamtego czasu ich spotkania w łazience na drugim piętrze ustały, a kociołek pełen eliksiru przepadł. Większość ich rozmów przebiegała w miejscu, do którego Ginny nie mogła się udać.

Gniew Toma był niczym nadejście burzy. W jej głowie panowała absolutna, przeraźliwa cisza, która sprawiała, że włosy na skórze jej ramion stawały dęba. Gdzieś w środku siebie odczuwała złowrogie drżenie zwiastujące rozpoczęcie lawiny, której nikt nie mógł powstrzymać… Ginny obawiała się, co się z nią stanie, gdy nadejdzie.

W dniu, w którym Hermiona wróciła na zajęcia, Tom poprowadził ją do opuszczonej łazienki, która w tym roku stała się jej domem. Spędzała w niej więcej czasu, niż gdziekolwiek indziej.

_– Będę zawsze przy Tobie, Ginny, ale nie ukrywajmy, że ostatnio mnie zawodzisz._

– Tom… J-ja… Będę lepsza. Nie chcę cię rozczarowywać.

Pomimo tego, że wiedziała, że to co on robi, nie jest właściwe. Lecz był jej jedynym przyjacielem, a i tak zawodziła wszystkich dookoła. Nie mogła znieść, że zawiodła również jego.

_– Mam wobec Ciebie nieco inne plany._

Ton jego głosu był zimny, lodowaty.

Nagle poczuła, jak lepkie macki zaciskają się na jej umyśle, powodując straszliwy ból. Jęknęła przeraźliwie. Miała wrażenie, że wszystko płonie. Jej ciało, umysł… Upadła na podłogę, rzucając się w spazmach niewyobrażalnego cierpienia.

– Tom… Dlaczego to robisz…

_– Głupia dziewczyno… Myślisz, że chciałem, żebyś to TY trafiła na ten dziennik? Jesteś nic nie warta…_

Szyderczy śmiech wypełnił ją całą, odbijając się echem w jej uszach.

Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, a gardło paliło żywym ogniem. Ostatnie miesiące była wyzuta z emocji, a w tym momencie czuła ich ogrom – ogrom, którego nie była w stanie znieść.

– A-ale… jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Tom!

_– Czy przyjaciele robią tak?_

Ogarnęła ją kolejna fala tortur. Rzucała się i wrzeszczała, jednak z jej ust nie wydobył się ani jeden jęk. Umrzeć w tej chwili, byłoby dla niej wybawieniem.

Nagle wszystko ustało, a ona leżała, dysząc ciężko. Macki zniknęły, a w jej uszach gwizdało.

Rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie wokół siebie. Obok niej leżał dziennik. Pusty, bezbronny. Nasłuchiwała w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek znaku, że Tom wciąż tutaj był. Miała wrażenie, że jest przez niego obserwowana, jakby czekał na jej ruch.

Resztką swoich sił chwyciła dziennik i wrzuciła go do muszli, z której właśnie wyłaniał się duch małej dziewczynki.

Chciała płakać, ale nie mogła.

Czuła się zupełnie pusta.


	7. Rok pierwszy: Twarz w lustrze

**R** ezydencję Zabinich otaczał gęsty las, o którym szeptano, że jest on nawiedzony przez różne, straszne stworzenia. Były to miejscowe legendy, jednak niekiedy dało się słyszeć złowrogie wycie, dobiegające gdzieś z nieprzemierzonej gęstwiny. Blaise podejrzewał, że może kryć się w tym ziarno prawdy, jako że prastare arystokrackie rody często używały niebezpiecznych stworzeń do tego, by broniły ich posesji przed intruzami.

Z tego co wiedział, ród Zabinich był bardzo stary i szanowany, ale do Wielkiej Brytanii przeniósł się dopiero w XIX wieku. Do tej pory odznaczał się nieskazitelnie czystą krwią. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się trzynaście lat temu, kiedy to Ella Zabini związała się z mugolem i urodziła syna. Sprawa oczywiście była okryta ścisłą tajemnicą i nie wiedział o niej nikt oprócz rodziców dziecka, a od niedawna – samego dziecka.

Blaise miał do wyboru albo spędzić okres świąteczny z nowym mężem swojej matki albo pozostać w zamku z innymi Ślizgonami i przez długi czas nie mógł zdecydować, która z tych opcja wydaje mu się gorsza. Ze względu na ostatnie ataki prawie wszyscy uczniowie udawali się do swoich domów, pragnąc zaznać trochę spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. On sam wiedział, że może co najwyżej pomarzyć o tych dwóch rzeczach w swoim domu, jednak jego matka była nieugięta. W święta akurat przypadały urodziny Vita Pereza, jej nowego męża, i kobieta postanowiła urządzić wykwintny bankiet na jego cześć.

Korzystając z chwili wolnego czasu, Blaise udał się na spacer do ogrodów otaczających jego rezydencję. Sypki żwir trzeszczał mu pod stopami, a zimowe słońce mile łaskotało po twarzy. Chłopak przystanął na chwilę i przyjrzał się budynkowi, który od narodzenia nazywał swoim domem. Zbudowany był on z kamiennych, szarych ścian, a z obu stron znajdowały się wysokie, kręte wieże. Na samym środku pięły się długie schody, na szczycie ukazując ogromne drzwi wejściowe. Jedna ze ścian była prawie całkowicie pokryta bluszczem. Chłopak czasami wspinał się po nim, by dostać się do okna swojego pokoju. Oczywiście z zachowaniem wszelkiej ostrożności, by jego matka go przypadkiem nie ujrzała.

Jakby czytając mu w myślach, dostrzegł jak Ella Zabini wychodzi na zewnątrz, ręką przywołując go do siebie. Niechętnie ruszył w jej stronę, domyślając się o co może chodzić.

– Blaise! – zawołała, obdarzając go krytycznym spojrzeniem. – Już wszystko gotowe. Nie uważasz, że powinieneś wykazać nieco więcej zainteresowania swojemu ojczymowi? To jego przyjęcie urodzinowe.

Blaise zdusił w sobie prychnięcie. Bardzo pragnął odpowiedzieć matce, że ma to kompletnie gdzieś, bo przestał zwracać uwagę na ojczymie numer trzy, jednak zachował spokój. Żyjąc z tą kobietą musiał przede wszystkim nauczyć się tego, jak być opanowanym w nawet najbardziej irytujących sytuacjach.

Jego matka była kobietą przepięknej urody, która zadziwiała niemal wszystkich. Nienaganna sylwetka, długie, zgrabne nogi i do tego magnetyzujące zielone oczy w kształcie migdałów. Blaise odziedziczył po niej w dużej mierze swój wygląd i słyszał już wiele opinii, że gdy tylko dorośnie, będzie łamaczem serc, zupełnie jak jego matka. Nigdy oficjalnie nie przyznała się do tego, ale prawdopodobnie miała w sobie gen wili, dzięki któremu mężczyźni tak łatwo ulegali jej wdziękom. Blaise’a póki co kompletnie nie interesowały dziewczyny, a tym bardziej łamanie ich serc.

– I Blaise – dodała jego matka ostrzegawczym tonem – nawet nie myśl o tym, by zrobić coś tak głupiego i wygadać się o sam wiesz czym.

Blaise aż przystanął.

– Zwariowałaś, matko? – syknął i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolę zapomnieć, że mi o tym w ogóle powiedziałaś.

Ella Zabini zmrużyła oczy i pojawił się w nich niebezpieczny blask.

– Uważaj, jak się do mnie zwracasz, młodzieńcze. Chyba nie tak cię wychowałam? Czy to może wychodzi z ciebie _coś_ innego?

Blaise poczuł jakby tą prostą insynuacją uderzyła go pięścią w twarz.

– Przepraszam, matko – odparł, czując się wyjątkowo nieswojo. – To już się więcej nie powtórzy.

Kobieta obdarzyła go czarującym uśmiechem i poprawiła sobie ramiączko od sukienki.

– No dobrze. Chodźmy. Vito już czeka.

W środku było już sporo gości, a wokół nich gorączkowo krzątały się skrzaty domowe w ozdobnych białych serwetach. Stoły były suto zastawione jedzeniem, na jednym z nich Blaise dostrzegł fontannę czekolady tak ogromną, że miał wrażenie, że mógłby się w niej wykąpać. Vito Perez stał na podeście, trzymając kieliszek szampana i uśmiechając się szeroko. Ella poklepała syna po ramieniu i podeszła do męża, a jej szmaragdowa suknia zaszeleściła za nią złowrogo. Blaise nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że otaczała ją nieprzyjemna, magnetyzująca aura. Inni jednak byli nią zachwyceni, wpatrując się w nią z podziwem i zazdrością. Vito wręcz się ślinił na jej widok.

– Za mojego wspaniałego męża – uniosła wysoko kieliszek, a wszyscy w tym samym momencie zrobili to samo. – Miałam wielu mężów, jednak z jakiegoś powodu z żadnym z nich nie było mi dane żyć długo – zaczęła, roniąc pojedynczą łzę i ocierając ją złotą chusteczką podaną przez skrzata – jednak wierzę głęboko, że Vito to ten jedyny. I niech Salazar mi świadkiem, życzę nam długiego i wspaniałego życia razem!

Podeszła do męża i obdarzyła go czułym pocałunkiem, a wszyscy wokoło zaczęli klaskać. Blaise niechętnie przyłączył się do wiwatów.

– Z każdym mężem mówi taką samą przemowę – usłyszał nagle za plecami głos – a za parę miesięcy ulega on tajemniczemu wypadkowi losu…

Blaise rozejrzał się, jednak nie zdołał dojrzeć, kto wypowiedział to zdanie. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Nagle poczuł, że rozpaczliwie potrzebuje świeżego powietrza.

Był już w połowie drogi na taras, kiedy ktoś zastąpił mu drogę.

– Gdzie się wybierasz, bracie?

Tuż przed nim stał postawny, szesnastoletni chłopak. Miał ostro zarysowaną szczękę i drobny zarost, zapewne pierwszy, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy. Uśmiechał się do niego zaczepnie. Blaise nie wyczuł wrogości w jego tonie głosu. Zaskoczyło go to. On sam miał w planach udawać, że jego przyrodni brat nie istnieje.

– Chciałem się przejść, jeśli pozwolisz – zaczął wolno, wskazując palcem w kierunku ogrodu. – Derek, tak?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Blaise poczuł nagłą złość i ochotę, by odejść stąd jak najdalej.

– Dario – odparł. – Nie martw się, zapamiętasz.

– Wiesz co, najpierw chyba udam się do łazienki – oznajmił nagle, czując, że ma dość już tych intruzów w swoim domu. Jedyne, o czym marzył to spokojne ferie zimowe, spędzone samotnie z matką w rezydencji. Nie miał zamiaru poznawać ludzi, którzy mają niedługo zniknąć z jego życia.

Chcąc odetchnąć w miejscu, w którym nie spotka nikogo, udał się w kierunku rzadko uczęszczanych komnat. Prowadził do nich długi, wąski korytarz, znajdujący się nieopodal lochów rezydencji. Matka zabraniała mu tu przychodzić, jednak tylko on oprócz niej mógł tutaj wejść – kraty otwierały się bowiem jedynie uprzednio nasączone krwią członków rodu Zabinich. Była to prastara magia krwi, często mylona z czarną magią. Blaise wiedział, że jego matka jest kompletnie nieświadoma tego, że podpatrzył jak się tu dostać i od tej pory używa miejsca jako swojej kryjówki. Zdawał sobie również sprawę, jak wściekła by była, gdyby się dowiedziała.

Wszedł do środka i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie zmieniło się tu za wiele, odkąd był tu po raz ostatni. Niewielką, przypominającą loch komnatę, oświetlało zielone światło pulsujące z wiszących na ścianach kinkietów. Półki piętrzyły się aż do samego sufitu, a na nich poustawiane były przeróżne składniki do eliksirów. Na samym środku pomieszczenia stał rozpalony kociołek i bulgocący w nim płyn. Na jednej ze ścian wisiało ogromne, czarne lustro, którego tafla wydawała się nieco pulsować. O ile dobrze pamiętał, poprzednio było ono zakryte.

Podszedł ostrożnie do lustra i dostrzegł w nim swoje odbicie. Nagle obraz zawirował, a jego sylwetka urosła gwałtownie, rozszerzając się potężnie w barkach. Nogi i ręce wyciągnęły się, a twarz wydoroślała.

Patrzył na starszą wersję siebie.

– Najpiękniejszą wersję siebie – powiedział do niego Blaise z lustra, a chłopak odskoczył, przerażony. – Jeśli chcesz pozostać taki na zawsze, mogę zdradzić ci mój sekret. Możesz być kimkolwiek zechcesz. Jedynym ograniczeniem jest twoja wyobraźnia.

Blaise przełknął ślinę.

– Związany z czarną magią? – spytał chłodno, z niepokojem zauważając, jak kontury lustra zaczynają się rozmywać.

– Cóż, wszystkie najpotężniejsze czary są związane z czarną magią… To one dadzą ci prawdziwą siłę i potęgę. Na przykład dar wiecznej młodości…

Blaise cofnął się, bo miał dziwne poczucie, że postać zaraz wyjdzie z ram lustra. W jej oczach dostrzegł głód.

– Cóż, podziękuję – odparł, modląc się, by nie ogarnęła go panika. Podszedł szybko do drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz, a komnata zamknęła się za nim, oddzielając go od mrocznego zwierciadła i jego przerażającego mieszkańca. Mimo to zdawało mu się, że wciąż słyszy jego wołanie.

_Wieczna młodość… Potęga… Siła…_

Uczucie dziwnego przyciągania w kierunku lochów towarzyszyło mu przez cały jego pobyt podczas ferii zimowych. Przez cały czas miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Kilka razy budził się zlany potem, gdy śniła mu się postać z lustra. Uwolnił się od niej dopiero w momencie, gdy wsiadł do pociągu powrotnego do Hogwartu.

*

Życie w Hogwarcie zdawało się na powrót toczyć normalnym rytmem.

Mimo to, Ginny wcale nie czuła się lepiej.

Z jednej strony coś mówiło jej, że powinna się cieszyć. Uwolniła się od czegoś strasznego. Czegoś, czego nie potrafiła do końca nazwać. Na samą myśl o wydarzeniach, które rozegrały się w łazience… Uczucie przeraźliwego bólu i okrutne słowa przeszywające ją niczym sztylet ze strony osoby, którą uważała za jedynego przyjaciela. Wszystko to powodowało, że czuła się bardziej zalękniona niż zazwyczaj.

Po drugiej stronie więzi łączącej jej umysł z Tomem była cisza. Koszmarna, przeraźliwa cisza. Pomimo że tęskniła za miłym, przyjaznym chłopcem jakim wiedziała, że potrafił być, miała nadzieję, że pozostanie tak na zawsze.

Niestety to nie był koniec jej problemów. Odkąd była boleśnie świadoma każdej chwili swojej egzystencji, z niepamięcią o wielu różnych, _cennych_ rzeczach, dotarło do niej, że ma ogromne braki w nauce. Zupełnie, jakby nie nauczyła się przez te pół roku niczego. I nie było nikogo, kto by mógł jej pomóc. Czasem na lekcjach łapała się na tym, że gdy została zapytana przez nauczyciela o materiał, którego nie znała, czekała aż w jej głowie sama pojawi się odpowiedź.

Nic jednak takiego nie następowało, a ona była całkiem sama, szybko stając się jedną z najgorszych uczniów.

Wszystkie wolne chwile spędzała więc w bibliotece, usilnie starając się nadgonić bieżący materiał. Siedziała tak zwykle do późna, aż do czasu, gdy nie wygoniła jej pani Pince. Czasem widziała z oddali Hermionę ślęczącą nad książkami, ale nigdy nie odważyła się do niej podejść. Pamiętała mroczne myśli Toma o przyjaciółce jej brata i pomimo że nie dawał znaku swojej obecności, nie mogła wyzbyć się wrażenia, że on wciąż gdzieś jest. Ukryty. Obserwujący. Czekający na właściwy moment.

W końcu spotkała się z nieuniknionym. Pewnego ranka w drodze do biblioteki natknęła się na Hermionę, która jak zwykle niosła ze sobą książki pod pachą. Widząc ją, dziewczyna przystanęła i uśmiechnęła się w jej kierunku.

– Ginny, cześć – przywitała się, próbując umieścić wszystkie książki do swojej i tak już wypchanej torby. – Ach, nie cierpię, kiedy to się dzieje! Jaka szkoda, że użycie niewykrywalnego zaklęcia zmniejszająco–zwiększającego musi odbywać się pod ścisłą kontrolą ministerstwa…

Ginny przyglądała się jej w milczeniu, rozważając w duchu, czy poprosić ją o pomoc w nauce. Z tego co opowiadał Ron, była prawdopodobnie najzdolniejszą uczennicą w całym Hogwarcie, a ona wyjątkowo potrzebowała pomocy.

– W końcu – przerwała jej rozmyślania Hermiona, której udało się dojść do porządku ze swoją torbą. Z zadowoleniem zacisnęła zatrzask, który zaskrzeczał groźnie, jakby ostrzegając, że już niewiele wytrzyma. Dziewczyna jednak nie przejęła się tym, tylko skierowała swoją całą uwagę w kierunku Ginny, przyglądając się jej z zaciekawieniem.

– Jak ci się podoba w Hogwarcie? To przecież twój pierwszy rok, na pewno miałaś jakieś oczekiwania, a właściwie pierwszy raz rozmawiamy…

Ginny pomyślała o wszystkich atakach, o Tomie, o sprawie z Blaisem, po czym wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami, nie mając pojęcia, co jej odpowiedzieć.

Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem i wybałuszyła na nią oczy.

– Oczywiście, pomijając ataki na uczniów! To dość nietypowa sytuacja, wiadomo, ale chyba tak poza tym, w Hogwarcie nie jest tak źle? Zawsze możesz się do nas zwrócić, jeśli będziesz miała jakiś problem…

– Jasne, oczywiście – odparła, czując rosnącą w sobie nadzieję. – Właściwie…

– Hermiono!

Obie obróciły się w stronę głosu i ich oczom ukazał się Harry, zmierzającego w ich stronę. Wyglądał, jakby przebiegł przez całą długość zamku. Na jego czole perliły się krople potu. Ginny poczuła jak jej policzki oblewa gwałtowna fala gorąca.

– Dziękuję, Hermiono… N–naprawdę muszę iść do biblioteki – powiedziała, po czym pognała szybko w jej kierunku, jakby zależało od tego jej życie.

Nie miała pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek uda jej się zachować _normalnie_ w obecności Harry’ego.

Skryła się samotnie za regałami z działu Zielarstwa, po czym zaczęła wertować książki. Mijały godziny, a ona starała się pochłonąć tyle wiedzy, ile tylko mogła. Miała wrażenie, że jej mózg niedługo wypłynie jej uszami. Humoru nie poprawiał jej również fakt, że nawet jeśli nadgoni teoretyczne podstawy zajęć, pozostanie jej jeszcze praktyka, która była u niej w równie marnym stopniu, co reszta…

Nim się spostrzegła, za oknem zrobiło się ciemno i do zamknięcia biblioteki zostało pół godziny. Postanowiła wziąć książki do wieży i dokończyć swoją naukę właśnie tam, kiedy jej uszu dobiegł znajomy głos.

– Myślisz, że ataki ustały?

Starając się nie robić hałasu, Ginny podeszła na palcach do regału i odsunęła parę książek, by mieć dobry widok. Po drugiej stronie stał Blaise Zabini i Draco Malfoy. Rozmawiali szeptem, więc musiała mocno nadstawić uszu, by ich dobrze słyszeć. Widząc czarnoskórego Ślizgona, poczuła wzrastającą irytację.

_Głupi, obślizgły Wąż. Gdzie nie pójdzie, natyka się właśnie na niego._

– Mam nadzieję, że nie – powiedział Draco Malfoy. – Myślę, że dziedzic szykuje się na coś naprawdę mocnego i próbuje teraz uśpić wszystkim czujność. Wciąż czekam, aż załatwi Granger – dodał z wrednym uśmieszkiem, a Ginny zacisnęła ze złości pięści, czując, że irytacja na Zabiniego ustępuje wściekłości w kierunku jasnowłosego chłopaka.

– A ja myślę, że masz na jej punkcie jakąś obsesję – odparł Blaise, przewracając oczami. – Naprawdę jej tak nienawidzisz?

Draco spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Przecież to szlama, Blaise. Do tego wtyka wszędzie ten swój szlamowaty nos. Nie mów, że obudziła się w tobie sympatia do ludzi jej pokroju. Zaraz może jeszcze powiesz, że podoba ci się ta zdrajczyni krwi, Weasley.

Ginny zbyt mocno chwyciła się regału, tak że jedna książka przewróciła się z hukiem na podłogę. Czując, jakby jej serce miało wyskoczyć zaraz z piersi, kucnęła szybko, dla pewności zakrywając sobie usta rękoma. Przez chwilę panowała absolutna cisza, po czym usłyszała głos Blaise’a:

– To pewnie Irytek… Widziałem, jak przed chwilą wlatuje do biblioteki. A wracając do twojej bezczelnej insynuacji… To nie, nie kocham szlam ani zdrajców krwi. Jeżeli dziedzic Slytherina nadal działa, uważam, że zasługują na ten sam los.

– Cóż, Blaise… Dobrze, że wciąż masz właściwe priorytety. Zaraz zamykają bibliotekę. Idziesz?

Ginny przełknęła ślinę, modląc się w duchu, żeby Blaise odpowiedział twierdząco.

– Zapomniałem jeszcze jednej książki. Dołączę do ciebie w pokoju wspólnym, nie czekaj na mnie.

Zaraz po tym rozległ się odgłos oddalających się kroków Malfoya. Kiedy tylko ucichły, tak jak przewidziała, zza regału wyłoniła się postać Blaise’a.

– Tak myślałem, że dostrzegłem twoją wścibską rudą czuprynę. Co ty na Salazara wyrabiasz, Weasley?

Ginny starała się w miarę godnie wstać z klęczków, jednak trwała w tej pozycji tak długo, że niestety jej to nie wyszło. Zachwiała się lekko i musiała się oprzeć o półkę, by nie upaść. Blaise cały czas mierzył ją zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

– Zwariowałaś? Czemu nas podsłuchiwałaś?

W Ginny coś zawrzało. Przed chwilą bezwstydnie obrażał ją razem z Malfoyem, a teraz został, by obrażać ją prosto w twarz?

– To publiczna biblioteka. Może następnym razem rozważcie inne miejsce na obgadywanie osób, które mogą przypadkowo się w niej znaleźć – odparła chłodno. Jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę. – A poza tym, miałeś chyba o mnie zapomnieć. Plotkowanie o mnie, nie kwalifikuje się raczej do niepamięci o mojej osobie.

Blaise wydał z siebie niecierpliwe westchnięcie.

– To Malfoy o tobie wspomniał. Nie mogę kontrolować tego, co on mówi. I nie mogę chyba udawać, że kompletnie nie wiem o twoim istnieniu? To dopiero byłoby podejrzane. Wbrew pozorom, ty i twoi przyjaciele jesteście dość częstym tematem rozmów w kręgu znajomych Draco…

Spojrzała na niego ostro, a Blaise wzruszył ramionami.

– Wliczając ciebie?

– Co cię właściwie obchodzi, co o tobie myślę, Weasley? Sama masz mnie pewnie za obślizgłego Ślizgona.

Ginny uniosła podbródek do góry i podeszła o krok bliżej. Nie zamierzała przyznać mu racji, mimo że całkiem niedawno dokładnie takiego określenia wobec niego użyła.

– Nie rozumiem tylko jednego, Zabini… Jak się czujesz z tym, że gdyby Malfoy wiedział o tobie _całą prawdę_ , życzyłby ci tego samego co mi i moim przyjaciołom?

Blaise zacisnął usta w wąską linię, a jego twarz przybrała wściekły wyraz.

– Nie jestem w nastroju do zwierzania się akurat tobie, Weasley. I nie waż się sądzić, że wiesz cokolwiek o mojej sytuacji. Wystarczy, że wiesz o niej _zbyt_ dużo, przez twoją niepohamowaną wścibskość i niemożność poszanowania czyjejś prywatności.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, wpatrując się w siebie tak intensywnie, że Ginny wyobraziła sobie, jak ich głowy pod wpływem tego ciśnienia ulegają wyjątkowo graficznej eksplozji.

– Wróćmy do zapominania o sobie – syknął Blaise, nadal nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. – No chyba, że chcesz porozmawiać więcej o naszych sekretach. Ty znasz już mój, więc może zapragniesz wyjawić mi, co tak hańbiącego dla ciebie znajdowało się w rzekomo pustym dzienniku?

Ginny zamarła, a jej oczy zastygły w przerażeniu. Miała wrażenie, że przestała oddychać.

Blaise uniósł brwi na ten widok, przeszywając ją intensywnym spojrzeniem.

– Do zobaczenia, _nieznajomy_ – odparła, odwracając szybko wzrok.

Miała wrażenie, że Blaise zrobił niepewny ruch w jej kierunku, jednak ona obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z biblioteki, czując dziwną pustkę.


	8. Rok pierwszy: Stracone szanse

**N** astał dzień Walentynek, a Gildeory Lockhart uznał, że należy odpowiednio uczcić ten dzień, sprawiając, że w szkole zaroiło się od serduszek, różowego konfetti oraz ponurych krasnoludów mających imitować kupidyny.

Kiedy Blaise wszedł tego dnia na śniadanie, miał wrażenie, że zaraz wypali mu oczy. Na widok wystroju Wielkiej Sali zrobiło mu się niedobrze i aż musiał cofnąć się o parę kroków. Gdy rozejrzał się po twarzach reszty uczniów, u wielu dostrzegł taki sam wyraz zniesmaczenia i zażenowania.

Doprawdy, że też Dumbledore nie mógł znaleźć dosłownie nikogo innego na to stanowisko.

W ponurym nastroju zajął się jedzeniem śniadania, co chwilę odganiając się od różowego konfetti, które wybuchało raz po raz nad ich głowami oraz strzepując serduszka opadające w wolnym tempie na jego ramiona. W pewnym momencie, ku swojemu absolutnemu przerażeniu, dostrzegł jednego z kupidynów zmierzającego w ich stronę. Na całe szczęście stanął on naprzeciwko zdezorientowanego Draco i bez słowa wręczył mu kartkę w kształcie serca. Ślizgon w odpowiedzi uniósł wysoko brwi.

– Tyle wysiłku w tworzenie mrocznego wizerunku – zakpił Blaise, a kącik jego ust uniósł się do góry – a ktoś po prostu wysyła tobie różową, ohydną kartkę, licząc, że go nie zjesz?

Draco spłonął delikatnym rumieńcem i schował kartkę.

– Cóż, co mogę powiedzieć, kochają mnie – odparł nonszalancko. Blaise był w stanie uwierzyć, że dla uwagi Draco sam sobie wysłał walentynkę, jednak rumieniec, który nieudolnie starała się ukryć Pansy, mówił mu co innego.

Kartka Draco poszła jednak w zapomnienie, kiedy późnym popołudniem udawali się na ostatnie tego dnia zajęcia. Gdy szli po schodach, nagle zrobił się duży korek, a z przodu doszły ich odgłosy szamotaniny. Blaise przecisnął się, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje i oto ukazał mu się przekomiczny widok.

Na podłodze, wśród rozsypanych rzeczy ze swojej torby, leżał Harry Potter. Jakby tego było mało, przytrzymywany nogą przez krasnoluda, który właśnie zaczynał grać mu na harfie walentynkę.

Blaise nie mógł powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu. Reszta Ślizgonów rechotała głośno, wskazując rzucającego się chłopca palcami. Kątem oka zauważył purpurową na twarzy Ginny Weasley, przyglądającą się całemu zdarzeniu z przerażeniem. Chłopak poczuł dziwne ukłucie w żołądku. Zapewne to ona wysłała mu tę durną walentynkę. Głupia Lisica… czy była na tyle ślepa, by dostrzec, że Potter w ogóle nie zwraca na nią uwagi?

Nagle, jakby z oddali, usłyszał drwiący głos Malfoya i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Na jego twarzy widniał paskudny uśmiech, a w rękach trzymał dziennik Pottera, z zamiarem otworzenia go na oczach wszystkich.

Blaise wytrzeszczył oczy, rozpoznając w nim dziennik Ginny. Szybko spojrzał w jej kierunku; dziewczynka była blada jak ściana. Wargi zaciskała tak mocno, że stały się wręcz niezauważalne. Nim jednak sytuacja zdołała się porządnie rozwinąć, Harry w mgnieniu oka rozbroił Malfoya i odebrał swoją własność.

Nie pozostało im nic innego jak rozejść się z powrotem na zajęcia. Malfoy wręcz kipiał ze złości. Kiedy mijali Ginny, nie omieszkał się odezwać, dając upust swojej frustracji:

– Nie sądzę, żeby Potterowi spodobała się twoja walentynka!

Ginny tylko zakryła twarz rękami i pobiegła czym prędzej do klasy, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Blaise wpatrywał się tępo w miejsce, w którym zniknęła, starając się zrozumieć, dlaczego dziennik, o który tak walczyła, znajdował się w rękach Pottera.

*

Ginny miała wrażenie, że jej głowa zaraz eksploduje. Szybkim krokiem przemierzała korytarze, starając się zebrać myśli.

To nie mogła być prawda.

To musiał być sen.

_To się nie działo._

Powtarzała te słowa jak mantrę, jednak nie zmieniały one faktów – Harry Potter miał dziennik Toma Riddle’a, dziennik, w który przelała wszystkie swoje tajemnice i pragnienia. Tajemnice i pragnienia dotyczące w głównej mierze Harry’ego, a gdy tylko chłopiec odkryje właściwości dziennika… wtedy pozna je wszystkie.

Była wściekła na samą siebie. Gdyby tylko nie wyrzucała dziennika do publicznej toalety… Czemu go po prostu gdzieś nie zakopała? Nikt nigdy by go już nie znalazł. Teraz przyszło jej płacić za swoją głupotę. To było o wiele gorsze, niż kiedy przez przypadek jej dziennik zabrał Blaise. Dzięki temu, że poznała jego własne sekrety, miała nad nim przewagę. Poza tym, nie sądziła, żeby Ślizgon domyślił się, jakie moce skrywał dziennik. Co do Harry’ego, nie miała pewności – ten chłopak nie spoczął, dopóki nie poznał danej tajemnicy i musiała przyznać, niesamowicie węszył. Nie mogła nie zauważyć, że razem z Ronem i Hermioną pojawiał się w każdym możliwym miejscu, w którym doszło do napaści. Prowadzili oni własne, małe śledztwo i Ginny obawiała się, że to może kiedyś doprowadzić ich do niemałych kłopotów.

Prawie miesiąc trwało, zanim nadarzyła się odpowiednia okazja do tego, co zamierzała zrobić. Te kilka tygodni wlekło się niemiłosiernie. Miała wrażenie, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma przepełniającej ją niepewności i wręcz popadała w obłęd. Obawiała się ponownego spotkania z dziennikiem – strach chwytał jej gardło, gdy tylko o tym pomyślała. Nie pozostawało jej jednak nic innego, jak zakradnięcie się do dormitorium chłopców i odzyskanie go, a następnie jego dokładne zniszczenie.

Odczekała aż wszyscy chłopcy z drugiego roku wyjdą z pokoju wspólnego i niezauważenie czmychnęła do ich dormitorium. Dopadła do kufra Harry’ego i z zawrotną prędkością zaczęła wyrzucać całą jego zawartość, czując jak adrenalina buzuje jej w żyłach. Dostrzegła jego szatę i wywróciła wszystkie rękawy na lewą stronę; pootwierała szuflady szafki nocnej i wywróciła je dołem do góry, rozsypując wszystko na łóżku. W miarę jak szukała dziennika, czuła narastającą panikę i wściekłość.

Musiał gdzieś tutaj być! Musiała go znaleźć!

Wpadła w dziką furię, nie zważając na to, jaki bałagan po sobie pozostawi. Miała wrażenie, że gdzieś z oddali słyszy chłodny śmiech, który sprawiał, że jej krew w żyłach zapłonęła. Kiedy już z desperacji chciała zabrać się za rzeczy jego współlokatorów, pod łóżkiem dostrzegła małą, czarną książeczkę. Kucnęła i sięgnęła po nią, a w palcach poczuła przyjemne mrowienie. Schowała ją prędko pod swoją szatę i wyszła czym prędzej z dormitorium, zanim ktokolwiek był w stanie ją zauważyć.

Tego samego wieczoru postanowiła, że pozbędzie się dziennika raz na zawsze.

Wiedziała, że _powinna_ to zrobić na samym początku. Nie przewidziała jednak jednej rzeczy – tego, że Tom będzie się bronił.

Była już w połowie drogi na błonia, gdy w jej głowie rozległ się cichy, męski głos. Podskoczyła, omal się nie przewracając.

_– Ginny, och słodka Ginny… Chyba nie myślisz o pozbyciu się swojego przyjaciela?_

Dziewczynka stanęła jak wryta.

– Tom? – zapytała drżącym głosem, czując jak miękną jej kolana.

_– Oczywiście, że to ja. A teraz powiedz mi, co najstraszniejszego zrobił twój przyjaciel, że zamierzasz zrobić tak okropną rzecz?_

– Skąd wiesz, co zamierzam?

_– Ależ Ginny… Jestem twoim przyjacielem. Wiem o tobie wszystko._

– Harry… Miał twój dziennik… – wymamrotała, nie będąc w stanie zrobić ani kroku dalej. – Powiedziałeś mu… o mnie?

_– Ach, widzisz. Słynnego Harry’ego Pottera obchodziły nieco inne, ciekawsze tematy. Pytał mnie o Komnatę Tajemnic. Nie w głowie mu dziewczyny, kiedy nasz bohater jest zajęty ratowaniem wszechświata…_

Ginny odetchnęła z ulgą, mimo że słowa Toma ją zraniły.

– Myślałam, że odszedłeś, Tom – powiedziała, czując jak przebiega ją dreszcz po całej długości kręgosłupa.

_– Widzisz, Ginny… Nie odszedłem, nie tak naprawdę. Byłem przy Tobie tak samo jak przedtem, tylko po prostu miałem ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Zdradziłaś mi tyle swoich sekretów, przelałaś w strony dziennika tyle swej duszy, że bezpowrotnie związałaś ją z dziennikiem. Teraz już zawsze będziesz z nim związana, pomimo że mogłaś odnieść mylne wrażenie, że się od niego uwolniłaś. Pamiętaj, ja znajdę Cię wszędzie…_

W jego głosie czaiło się coś złowrogiego, coś co zmroziło ją do szpiku kości. Przełknęła ślinę i poczuła, że robi się jej słabo; wiedziała, co zaraz nastąpi. Jego macki z powrotem rozgościły się w jej głowie, owijając bezbronny umysł. Zrobiły to z taką łatwością, jakby nigdy jej nie opuściły.

Ponownie była bezsilna, zdana na jego łaskę.

Wydała z siebie jęk, gdy poczuła jak Tom z zadowolonym mruczeniem przejmuje jej ciało. Na drżących nogach wróciła do zamku, a w środku niej coś krzyczało, upierając się, że to nie tak powinno się zakończyć…

Miała wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Otworzyła najbliższą pustą klasę i wtargnęła do środka, szukając kosza na śmieci.

– Ach! Ginny!

Wytrzeszczyła oczy i zobaczyła jak roztargniony Percy próbuje usilnie przygładzić swoją szatę, cały czerwony na twarzy. Zza niego nieśmiało wyglądała Krukonka, w której Ginny rozpoznała jednego z prefektów.

– To jest Penelopa Clearwater, my właśnie… – zaczął się tłumaczyć Percy, po raz pierwszy tak zakłopotany odkąd go znała.

Ginny zbyt przerażona powrotem Toma, nie zwróciła na nich większej uwagi. Czując, jak ponownie biorą ją mdłości, chwyciła kosz i zwymiotowała, a Percy wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

– Na Merlina, Ginny, my nic…

Ale ona już go nie słyszała, bo wybiegła z klasy. Ostatnim, co pamiętała, to droga po schodach na drugie piętro.

*

– Ta szlama w końcu dostała za swoje – rozległ się zimny głos Draco, który leniwie obierał zielone jabłko, siedząc na wielkim fotelu w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. – Chociaż żałuję, że ta bestia nie załatwiła jej na dobre… A tak mało brakowało…

Blaise przyglądał się tej scenie w milczeniu. Tuż obok Malfoya siedzieli jego goryle, tępo kiwając głowami, a nieco dalej Pansy, która patrzyła na niego z uwielbieniem. Milicenta Bulstrode śmiała się głupkowato, wyglądem i obyciem pasując do Crabbe’a i Goyle’a, jakby była ich dawno zaginioną krewną. Jedynym, kto również nie dał po sobie poznać, że słyszy cokolwiek, był Teodor Nott.

Blaise czuł, że dogadałby się z Nottem, który zawsze ignorował przedstawienia, jakie uwielbiał odstawiać Draco – jednak nie miał pewności, czy to nie jest gra, jaką prowadzi. Czuł, że gdyby zbliżył się do niego za bardzo, mógłby on odkryć o nim coś, co Blaise starał się za wszelką cenę zachować w tajemnicy.

A przekonał się, że zaufanie można mieć jedynie do siebie samego.

Ostatnie ataki wśród uczniów wzbudzały niemałe podniecenie i ekscytację. Ślizgoni byli w głównej mierze czystokrwiści, więc nic im nie groziło. Blaise jednak obawiał się jednej rzeczy – czy jeżeli zaatakują już wszystkich mugolaków, wezmą się za tych, którzy są półkrwi? Co jeśli przeżyje atak, ale ludzie już na zawsze dowiedzą się, kim on jest? W obliczu śmierci wydawało mu się to głupie, ale co za życie będzie miał, jak jego przyjaciele i ich rodziny dowiedzą się o jego pochodzeniu?

– Mówię wam, to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy poleci stary Dumbledore – oznajmił zadowolony z siebie Draco. – Mój ojciec już zbiera podpisy całej Rady Nadzorczej, myślę, że to stanie się naprawdę szybko.

Rzeczywiście, zaledwie dzień później całą szkołę obiegła wieść, że odwołano dyrektora szkoły, a wraz z nim aresztowano gajowego Hogwartu, który miał podobno stać za atakami na uczniów. Blaise był sceptycznie nastawiony co do takiego obrotu spraw, nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić dobrodusznego olbrzyma, który na dodatek przyjaźnił się z Hermioną o tak makabryczne czyny. Oznaczało to, że prawdziwy dziedzic był wciąż na wolności, a teraz dodatkowo nie było Dumbledore’a. Blaise nie był pewny co do tożsamości dziedzica, jednak wykluczał na pewno trzy podejrzewane o to osoby – Malfoya, Pottera i Hagrida.

Pomimo tak absurdalnie podjętych środków, wszystko zdawało się wrócić do normy. Minął ponad miesiąc od poprzedniego ataku, na dworze rozpoczęło się lato, a nauczyciele nagle oznajmili, że niedługo czekają ich egzaminy. Wokół zapanowała prawie taka sama panika, jakby doszło do kolejnego ataku – wśród dziedzica Slytherina i bestii panoszącej się po zamku, nikomu nawet nie przyszło do głowy, aby powtarzać jakikolwiek materiał.

Profesor McGonagall oznajmiła również jeszcze jedną nowinę – mandragory miały być niedługo gotowe i lada chwila wszyscy spetryfikowani obudzą się i potwierdzą tożsamość osoby, która je zaatakowała.

Malfoy na ową wiadomość prychnął z pogardą i z wściekłością wbił łyżkę do swojej owsianki, zawiedziony takim obrotem spraw. Blaise natomiast spojrzał w kierunku stołu Gryfonów. Dostrzegł Ginny rozmawiającą z Weasleyem i Potterem. Nie przyglądał się jej uważnie od paru dni.

A teraz wydawała się być bardzo zdenerwowana.

Po chwili dołączył do nich ich brat prefekt, na co dziewczynka podskoczyła, po czym błyskawicznie wybiegła z Sali. Blaise zacisnął pięści, starając się być tylko i wyłącznie obserwatorem. _Nieznajomi,_ powtarzał w myślach.

Nagle przed oczami stanął mu tajemniczy dziennik i błyskawicznie zerwał się z miejsca.

Czyżby rozmawiała z Potterem właśnie o nim?

Kiwnął głową w stronę Ślizgonów, oznajmiając im, że idzie się przejść. Nie powinno to wzbudzić ich podejrzeń, bo często udawał się na samotne spacery po błoniach i nikogo to do tej pory nie interesowało. Czasem nawet go kryli, szczególnie teraz, gdy nauczyciele odprowadzali ich praktycznie wszędzie.

Kiedy tylko znalazł się za drzwiami Wielkiej Sali, puścił się biegiem długim korytarzem, mając nadzieję, że w tę samą stronę udała się Ginny. Na jego szczęście, tuż za zakrętem mignęła mu znikająca, ruda grzywa. Przyspieszył kroku i wyjrzał zza rogu – dziewczyna przystanęła i Blaise’owi wydało się, że… że rozmawia sama ze sobą.

– Nie, nie zmusisz mnie! Nie zrobię tego! – krzyknęła, tupiąc nogą, a po jej twarzy zaczęły płynąć łzy.

Blaise już chciał się ujawnić, jednak w tym samym momencie Ginny gwałtownie ucichła. Odwróciła się sztywno w jego kierunku, a na jej twarzy nie malowała się żadna emocja, pomimo że na policzkach wciąż widoczne były mokre ślady łez. Serce zabiło mu mocno, kiedy udała się w jego kierunku, ale minęła go bez słowa.

– Weasley? – zanim udało mu się powstrzymać, słowa same wypłynęły z jego ust. Ginny odwróciła się w jego stronę, mierząc go nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem.

Po chwili jej wzrok się rozjaśnił, a oczy rozszerzyły.

– Czy to… też do ciebie wołało?

Blaise przyglądał się jej zdezorientowany, usiłując znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź. Gdy jednak ponownie spojrzał prosto w jej oczy, były zasnute szarą mgłą.

Sekundę później zwyczajnie odwróciła się i odeszła.

*

Ginny miała wrażenie, że jej żołądek zaraz zrobi salto. Jej wargi były już całe sine od podgryzania ich ze stresu, a na wewnętrznych stronach dłoni miała krwiste ślady od wbijanych tam paznokci.

Harry i Ron byli jej ostatnią deską ratunku. Wiedziała, że powinna przyjść do nich o wiele prędzej, ale nie miała w sobie tyle odwagi.

Od tamtego czasu jednak wiele rzeczy się zmieniło. Już nie obchodziło ją, co o niej pomyślą. Jedyne co się liczyło to to, żeby powstrzymać te napaści i pozbyć się Toma.

Sama nie wiedziała, jak to się stało, że znalazła w sobie tyle siły, by chwilowo wyrwać się spod jego kontroli. Możliwe, że miało to związek z tym, że czuła, jakby miała zaraz umrzeć.

A człowiek przed śmiercią niekiedy znajdował nadludzką siłę, by choć ostatni raz zawalczyć.

_– Myślisz, że pokochają cię za to, jak wyjawisz im co zrobiłaś z ich najlepszą przyjaciółką?_

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech. Jeszcze tylko parę kroków. I będzie już po wszystkim. Mogą jej znienawidzić, nie dbała o to. Chciała jedynie odpocząć i żeby to wszystko się skończyło.

_– Wiesz, że się nie skończy…_

Usiadła naprzeciw swojego najmłodszego brata i Harry’ego. Ręce położyła na swoim podołku, wykręcając je nerwowo.

– Co jest? – zapytał Ron. 

_– Dalej, powiedz mu, że zaatakowałaś jego ukochaną Hermionę…_

Ginny nie odpowiedziała, tylko popatrzyła po stole Gryffindoru z żałosną miną. Jeżeli im to wszystko powie, to jej znienawidzą, ale jeśli im nie powie…

– Wyrzuć to z siebie – powiedział Ron, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

Przez chwilę się zawahała.

– Muszę wam coś powiedzieć – bąknęła, starając się za wszelką cenę nie patrzeć na Harry’ego.

– A co to takiego? – zapytał Harry.

Ginny otworzyła usta, ale szybko je zamknęła. Od czego miała zacząć?

_– Może od tego jak przez swą naiwność wypuściłaś obślizgłego gada, by zabijał uczniów?_

– No co? – nalegał Ron.

Ponownie otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobyło się z nich żadne słowo. Harry nachylił się do nich, szepcząc:

– Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Komnatą Tajemnic? Widziałaś coś? Coś, co się dziwnie zachowywało?

Przełknęła ślinę i już miała odpowiedzieć, kiedy tuż obok nich wyrósł Percy. Ginny podskoczyła i spojrzała na niego przerażona, po czym zrobiła coś, co niewątpliwie nie było gryfońskie – najzwyczajniej w życiu uciekła.

Biegła przez korytarz, przeklinając się w duchu. Było tak blisko… Gdyby nie Percy…

_– Cóż, teraz jak to nieudolne wołanie o pomoc mamy za sobą, wiesz, co masz zrobić, Ginny…_

Ginny przystanęła gwałtownie i poczuła jak w jej oczach zbierają się łzy.

– Nie, nie zmusisz mnie! Nie zrobię tego!

Poczuła jak Tom próbuje zawładnąć jej umysłem i usilnie broniła się resztką swojej świadomości. Przez jej głowę przetoczył się wstrząsający ból, a w jej żyłach zapłonął żar, od którego krzyknęła. Przed oczami nagle stanęła wizja jej samej, malującej napis na ścianie, a następnie idącej w kierunku opuszczonej łazienki, w której otwiera się przejście tworzące duży, podłużny tunel…

Podświadomie poczuła jak jej nogi się poruszają, jednak ona już nie była w stanie podejmować żadnych decyzji. Była pasażerem we własnym ciele.

*

_JEJ SZKIELET BĘDZIE SPOCZYWAĆ W KOMNACIE NA WIEKI_

Blaise wpatrywał się w napis.

Ręce mimowolnie zacisnęły mu się w pięści, a po ciele przebiegł przeszywający dreszcz.

Czuł, jakby właśnie się spóźnił.

Był tak blisko. Dziwne zachowanie Ginny, jej zmienność nastrojów, jej kłótnia z kimś, kogo nie widział, a w końcu to jej pytanie, niby tak nieznaczące, aczkolwiek właśnie ono spowodowało, że elementy tej układanki w końcu wskoczyły na miejsce.

_Czy to… też do ciebie wołało?_

Wołało. W chwili, gdy chwycił ten przeklęty dziennik, mimo że na początku to zignorował, poczuł to. To ciche wołanie, na tyle ciche i niewinne, że zupełnie o nim zapomniał.

Teraz jednak pamiętał doskonale, jak coś innego, lecz równie strasznego, nawoływało go w podobny sposób.

Zwierciadło.

Czymkolwiek ten dziennik nie był, ewidentnie posiadał ogromną moc. Ponownie się wzdrygnął, zdając sobie sprawę z grozy całej sytuacji. Przed jego oczami stanęła nieprzytomna Ginny, jej bezwładne, chłodne ciało… Jej szkielet.

Tuż pod napisem leżała samotna książka, poniszczona i z powyrywanymi kartkami. Podszedł i wziął ją w ręce. Był to podręcznik do obrony przed czarną magią. _„Ciemne moce: Poradnik samoobrony”_ – głosiła okładka. Na pierwszej stronie widniał koślawy podpis Ginny Weasley. Zupełnie, jakby dziedzic zostawił tę akurat książkę, kpiąc z tego, z jaką łatwością ciemne moce opanowały tę niewinną dziewczynę.

Musiał coś zrobić.

Próbował uspokoić oddech i myśleć racjonalnie.

Wtem jednak usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Podskoczył, a książka wypadła mu z rąk. Schował się prędko za najbliższą kolumnę i wstrzymał oddech, nasłuchując.

Po chwili dobiegł go zduszony okrzyk należący do profesor McGonagall. A zaraz potem magicznie zwielokrotniony, odbijający się echem po korytarzach, komunikat:

_– Wszyscy uczniowie mają natychmiast wrócić do swoich dormitoriów. Natychmiast._


	9. Rok pierwszy: Delirium

**P** iskliwy, chłodny śmiech rozbrzmiewał w jej głowie, obijając się o ściany umysłu i zmrażając do samego szpiku kości.

Było zimno. Było tak strasznie zimno, że miała wrażenie, że całe jej ciało zmieniło się w bezwładną bryłę lodu. Nie czuła już bólu. Nie odczuwała już nic, oprócz bezdennej pustki, która ją otaczała. Mogła określić dokładny moment, w którym delikatny całun owinął się wokół niej niczym druga skóra.

Stała się lekka niczym piórko. Czuła, jak wzlatuje, a jej ciało nie waży kompletnie nic. Ogarnęło ją uczucie niezmiernego spokoju. Otworzyła zmęczone oczy, dostrzegając przed sobą najpiękniejsze, świetliste kolory, jakie widziała w życiu. Mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc istną feerię barw.

Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł ją śmiech dziecka. Był beztroski i wolny, jak ona kiedyś.

Westchnęła. Łzy szczęścia i ulgi napłynęły jej do oczu, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że może w końcu doświadczy spokoju, którego tak bardzo pragnęła.

Cudowna muzyka dobiegła jej uszu, kojąc zmysły i duszę.

Nie odczuwała złości na to, co ją spotkało. Nie była w stanie, kiedy wszystko wokół było tak piękne…

Nagle wszystko ucichło i nastała nieprzenikniona czerń, a ona poczuła jak spada z zawrotną prędkością.

Rozległ się długi, straszny, przeszywający krzyk, a ją zalała fala obrazów i wspomnień.

Poniszczona umywalka, na której miejscu stopniowo pojawiała się wielka, ziejąca dziura.

Brudny, ciemny, niekończący się tunel, zapach wilgoci i rozkładu.

Ból i pieczenie w palcach od dłoni, gdy ostatkiem swoich sił zapierała się, raniąc paznokcie do krwi.

Chlupot wody w jej butach, kiedy przemierzała kamienną ścieżkę wśród posągowych węży.

Czarnowłosy chłopak wychodzący z jej dziennika, jego szeroki, chłodny uśmiech.

Ogromny, prastary wąż pełznący w jej kierunku, Tom wykrzykujący w euforii, jej głowa uderzająca o posadzkę…

Gdzieś w oddali znów rozległ się krzyk. Jakby… ptaka?

Wirowała w wietrznej spirali, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Kręciła się niczym na karuzeli, a krzyki były coraz głośniejsze… Pojawił się Harry i też krzyczał, wskazując na nią oskarżycielsko kłem bazyliszka, a z jego dłoni skapywała szkarłatna krew… Chciała mu powiedzieć, że nie mogła nic na to poradzić, że to Tom, ale on wciąż krzyczał i krzyczał, patrząc na nią z nienawiścią…

Krzyki stały się nie do zniesienia, wręcz brzęczały jej w uszach, zupełnie jakby wychodziły z niej samej…

– Ginny! GINNY!

Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy i od razu zamknęła je z powrotem, bo oślepiło ją białe światło. Syknęła z bólu, a własny głos brzmiał dziwnie w jej ustach. Gardło paliło żywym ogniem. Poczuła jak jej język jest zaledwie bezwładnym kawałkiem mięsa.

– Na Merlina, myślałam, że już cię nie dobudzę i postawisz na nogi pół zamku.

To był głos pani Pomfrey, łagodny i zaniepokojony.

– Dałam ci już jedną dawkę eliksiru na spanie, ale widocznie przyszedł czas na kolejną.

Ginny z wielkim trudem uchyliła powieki. Gdy jej zmęczone oczy przystosowały się do nagłej jasności, rozejrzała się niepewnie po otoczeniu. Oprócz niej w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

Pani Pomfrey bez słowa podała jej szklankę wody, którą wypiła gorliwie, omal się nie zachłystując.

– Dzisiaj rano podano wszystkim spetryfikowanym mandragory – powiedziała kobieta, zaspokajając jej ciekawość. – Wszyscy błyskawicznie wrócili do zdrowia.

Poczuła palące poczucie winy. Nie wyobrażała sobie, jak teraz stanie naprzeciw wszystkim tym uczniom, którym pośrednio wyrządziła krzywdę.

– No już, dziewczyno – upomniała ją pani Pomfrey, mierząc ją badawczym spojrzeniem. – Będziesz miała jeszcze dużo czasu, aby o tym pomyśleć. Wypij to, a nie będzie to tak okropne.

Podała jej mały flakonik, a ona wzięła go bez słowa.

– M–moi… rodzice… – wychrypiała, zaciskając palce na buteleczce.

– Byli tutaj prawie cały czas. Wyszli całkiem nie dawno porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledorem.

Sama nie wiedziała, czy ma się czuć tym faktem zaniepokojona. Dumbledore co prawda wyjaśnił jej, że pod żadnym pozorem nie zostanie wydalona ze szkoły. Nie była jednak pewna, czy czuła się wystarczająco… godna, by dalej tutaj przebywać.

Nim zdołała bardziej zagłębić się w ponurych rozmyślaniach, dopadły ją kolejne pokłady zmęczenia. Ostatkiem sił przechyliła mały flakonik i wypiła jego zawartość. Momentalnie poczuła jak morzy ją sen.

*

Usłyszał odgłos kroków i w ostatnim momencie schował się za pobliski filar. Była już późna noc, więc nie spodziewał się tutaj tłumów, jednak w przeciągu kilkunastu minut minęła go kolejna para prefektów. Być może częste patrole w przeciągu tego strasznego roku weszły im już tak w krew, że robili to z przyzwyczajenia, mimo że niebezpieczeństwo już minęło. A może – Blaise wzdrygnął się na samą myśl – nauczyciele wciąż nie spuszczali oka z Ginny Weasley, która cały czas przebywała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Od jej spektakularnego zniknięcia zdołał zobaczyć ją tylko raz. W momencie, gdy wychodziła z gabinetu dyrektora, otoczona przez rodziców. Była śmiertelnie blada, a na jej policzkach widniały ślady zaschniętych łez. Wpatrywała się tępo przed siebie i nie zauważyła go, pomimo że stał zaledwie kilka metrów od niej.

Nie pojawiła się na uczcie, na której Dumbledore ogłosił, że za wszystkim ponownie stał Czarny Pan, a Hogwart został uratowany przez nie kogo innego, jak Harry’ego Pottera i jego przyjaciół. Oczywiście tym samym Gryfoni wygrali Puchar Domów drugi rok z rzędu.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to właśnie Ginny porwano, ale każdy miał ją za kolejną ofiarę. Nikt nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego akurat padło na czystokrwistą czarownicę. Blaise jednak miał swoje podejrzenia. Sądził, że była wspólnikiem dziedzica, chociaż możliwe, że nie z własnej woli.

Współpraca, która omal nie zakończyła się jej życiem.

Gdy wszelkie odgłosy ucichły, podszedł na palcach pod same drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Jak najciszej je otworzył, po czym wślizgnął się do środka.

Pomieszczenie było pogrążone w ciemności i ciszy. Od razu zlokalizował jedyne, zajęte łóżko. Krzesło obok było puste. Dzisiaj podczas śniadania widział, jak rodzice Weasleyów żegnają się z nimi i opuszczają Hogwart. Przez przyjściem tutaj musiał być pewien, że nie zastanie towarzystwa.

Stanął w pewnej odległości od śpiącej dziewczyny i przyjrzał się jej twarzy. Była pogrążona w śnie, choć kąciki jej ust drgały lekko. Policzki jej się zapadły, a pod oczami widniały wielkie, fioletowe cienie. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, co czuje. Gdyby tam, w komnacie tajemnic, gdziekolwiek to było… spotkał ją taki los, jaki obiecał jej dziedzic… wszystko wróciłoby do normy. Nikt nie znałby jego sekretu. Nie musiałby pilnować jej każdego kroku, nie żyłby w wiecznym strachu i niepewności.

Lecz wtedy Ginny byłaby martwa.

Blaise był przyzwyczajony do śmierci. W swoim krótkim życiu doświadczył już jej dużo. Ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili, a on nie odczuwał znacznego żalu. Uodpornił się na te odczucia. Nie miał wyjścia, kiedy jego matka wybierała sobie nadmiernie umierających mężów. 

Przygryzł wargę. Ginny nie zasługiwała na taki los. Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek zasługiwał, ale ona w szczególności – była tylko niewinną dziewczynką. Pomimo korzyści, jakie mógłby mieć z takiej sytuacji, czuł, że to po prostu złe. 

Tym bardziej, że teraz była jedyną znaną mu osobą, która, jak się domyślał, miała styczność z potężnym przedmiotem czarnomagicznym. I zamierzał ten fakt wykorzystać.

Ginny poruszyła się nagle, a on zamarł. Wbił w nią pełne napięcia spojrzenie. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, do tego stopnia, że pomyślał, że mu się przewidziało, aż w pewnym momencie…

– NIEEEE! To nie ja!

Włosy mu stanęły dęba, a serce omal nie wyskoczyło z piersi. Dziewczynka zaczęła rzucać się po pościeli, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się w spazmach bólu i cierpienia. Blaise szybko dopadł do drzwi, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że jeżeli będzie stać o chwilę za długo, zostanie przyłapany.

Kiedy wracał do pokoju wspólnego, w jego uszach wciąż brzęczały przeraźliwe krzyki Ginny Weasley.

*

Krew tryskała niczym z fontanny, prosto na jej twarz. Próbowała zasłaniać się rękami, jednak bezskutecznie. Za wszelką cenę starała się nie przełykać metalicznej cieczy, ale brakowało jeszcze chwili, by się po prostu nią zadławiła. W oddali dało się słyszeć zimny, piskliwy śmiech.

_– Jak smakuje ci krew twoich ofiar, Ginny?_

Ginny chciała krzyknąć, jednak wydała z siebie tylko słaby bulgot. Oczy piekły ją od łez.

_– To również twoje ofiary, Ginny!_

Upadła na kolana, krztusząc się i usilnie próbując złapać powietrze. Kłykcie pobielały ją od zapierania się dłońmi o marmurową posadzkę.

– T-to… nie… ja… Oni żyją… – zdołała wykrztusić, plując i charcząc, kiedy kolejna fala krwi zalała jej usta.

_– Czyż nie twoje słowa uwalniały przerażającą bestię?_

– NIE! TO NIE JA! – wyrzuciła z siebie, czując jak jej gardło pali żywym ogniem. Zaraz potem zalała ją fala krwi i bólu, a jej ciało wygięło się pod nienaturalnym kątem. Jej krzyki mieszały się z przeraźliwym, bezwzględnym chichotem, który przenikał każdy zakamarek jej umysłu…

Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, dysząc ciężko. Patrzyła wprost w rozszerzone oczy szkolnej pielęgniarki. Po raz kolejny.

W Skrzydle Szpitalnym leżała już trzy dni. Pomimo eliksirów uspokajających, nasennych i Merlin wie jakich jeszcze, jej koszmary nie ustąpiły. Owszem, zmniejszyły się, jednak wciąż nie przesypiała nawet większości nocy. Pani Pomfrey twierdziła, że to całkiem normalne, o ile jej sytuację w ogóle można było tak nazwać.

Któregoś dnia, nie pamiętała już którego, bo wszystkie zlewały się w jedno – odwiedził ją profesor Dumbledore. Rozmowę z nim wciąż pamiętała nieco jak przez mgłę, gdyż była wymęczona przez koszmary i ostatnie zdarzenia. Dyrektor wyjaśnił jej, że uległa opętaniu przez Sam–Wiesz–Kogo, który użył do tego dziennika, w którym umieścił swoje szesnastoletnie wspomnienie, kiedy jeszcze uczęszczał do Hogwartu. Zadała mu wtedy pytanie:

– Czy on odszedł? Na dobre?

Profesor Dumbledore przyjrzał jej się znad okularów połówek.

– Czy na dobre, nie mogę ci tego obiecać. Jednak ta część, która była w dzienniku już nie wróci, Ginny.

– Dlaczego zatem… wciąż mi się śni? – zapytała nieśmiało, czując jak jej serce bije nieznośnie szybko.

Dumbledore przysiadł na jej łóżku, a ona poczuła jak jej policzki robią się czerwone.

– Kiedy przeżywamy tak tragiczne zdarzenia, często zostawiają one ślad, o tu – dotknął jej skroni ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Tom Riddle dość długo siedział w twoim biednym, młodym umyśle, dlatego też zapewne trochę czasu zajmie ci poukładanie sobie wszystkiego na nowo. Nie martw się jednak, pani Pomfrey oraz ja poinstruowaliśmy już twoich rodziców, czego można się spodziewać. I wiedz, że zawsze możesz zgłosić się do nas.

– A czego można się spodziewać? – spytała, przestraszona. Czy znów może stracić kontrolę nad swoim umysłem?

– Niczego, co by mogło skrzywdzić cię fizycznie, lub zmusić do zrobienia czegoś innym, spokojnie – odparł, jakby czytając jej myśli. – Chodzi bardziej o przykre wspomnienia, z którymi czasem ciężko będzie sobie poradzić.

Ginny milczała. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się głęboko, po czym wypaliła:

– A czy pan nie mógłby ich zabrać?

– Słucham?

Dumbledore przyglądał się jej z uniesionymi brwiami. Ginny zapłonęła rumieńcem.

– No… wspomnień. Nie mógłby pan zabrać mi wspomnień z… nim? I tak nie pamiętam większości roku – dodała szybko.

– Nie mogę tego niestety zrobić, drogie dziecko – odparł. – Manipulowanie wspomnieniami jest czynem okrutnym, nawet jeżeli robimy to w przypadku chronienia drugiej osoby. Być może teraz wydaje ci się, że lepiej byłoby ci bez nich, jednak wszystkie zdarzenia, nawet te złe, kształtują twoją osobowość, tym kim jesteś.

– Ale ja nie wiem, kim już jestem – wyjąkała.

– Jesteś silna, Ginny – powiedział jej Dumbledore. – Przeżyłaś manipulacje najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów i jestem pewien, że to sprawi, że będziesz niesamowicie silną czarownicą.

Ginny czuła się skołowana. Mówił to w sposób, jakby miała być z tego dumna. Jakby opętanie przez Toma miało sprawić, że stanie się jakąś nadludzką czarownicą. Tymczasem nigdy nie czuła się słabsza.

Długo rozmyślała nad znaczeniem słów Dumbledore’a. Ewentualnie doszła do wniosku, że to zupełnie na nic. Jeśli ktoś życzył sobie poprawy osobowości kosztem tego, co było dane jej przeżyć, była gotowa się z nim zamienić. Jedyną zmianą, jaką dostrzegła, było uczucie bezsilności i wściekłości.

Gdy w końcu wyszła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, za oknem uczniowie pławili się w promieniach słońca, wolni od nauki i egzaminów. Skorzystała z tego, spacerując po opustoszałych korytarzach zamku. Nie była gotowa zmierzyć się ze spojrzeniami innych uczniów, zapewne szepczących między sobą plotki na jej temat.

– Tutaj jesteś! – odwróciła się i ujrzała pędzącego w jej kierunku Percy’ego. – Nie wiedziałem, że dzisiaj wychodzisz.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo na jego widok.

– Pani Pomfrey w końcu uznała, że mogę zostać pozostawiona sama sobie – odparła. – Koszmary już mi tak nie dokuczają – wyjaśniła, widząc jego zmartwione spojrzenie.

Jej bracia odwiedzali ją codziennie, jednak nie znali całej prawdy o jej koszmarach. Mówiła, że występują sporadycznie, nie mogąc znieść ich spojrzeń pełnych współczucia i winy. Najgorszy z nich był Percy, który nie mógł wybaczyć sobie, że jej nie ochronił. Ginny sama nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony wiedziała, że była opętana przez przebiegłego czarnoksiężnika, z drugiej… to byli jej bracia, którzy znali ją od dziecka. Od dziecka. Rodzicom mogła wybaczyć, bo byli daleko, daleko stąd, jednak jej bracia… Wolała na razie o tym nie myśleć, bo za każdym razem odczuwała bolesny skurcz w żołądku.

– A jak tam Penelopa? – zapytała nagle, przypominając sobie scenę, jakiej była świadkiem dobry czas temu. Wtedy co prawda, miała większe zmartwienia na głowie, jako że Tom przejmował kontrolę nad jej ciałem, teraz mogła jednak dłużej się nad tym zastanowić. – To twoja dziewczyna, prawda?

Percy zarumienił się.

– Tak. Jest świetna. Pisaliśmy do siebie całe lato, rozumiesz. To do niej właśnie tak wysyłałem listy…

– Cieszę się – odparła krótko, nie mogąc powstrzymać myśli, że może jeżeli Percy nie byłby tak zajęty swoją dziewczyną, to…

Nie, nie mogła tak myśleć. To nie była jego wina.

Wyrzuciła ze świstem powietrze i odwróciła się w kierunku okna. Percy podążył jej śladem i po chwili oboje wpatrywali się w zalane słońcem błonia, z których dobiegały beztroskie śmiechy.

– Nie wiem, czy sobie kiedykolwiek to wybaczę, wiesz – szepnął po chwili Percy, a ona drgnęła. – Zawiodłem cię, a powinienem cię ochronić. Jako starszy brat.

Ginny przełknęła ślinę.

– Percy to… – zaczęła. „Nie mam tylko jednego brata”, przemknęło jej przez myśl. – Wiesz, że nie możesz się za to winić. Sam–Wiesz–Kto jest sprytniejszy od nas. On… kierował moim zachowaniem. Z oddali mogłam wydawać się pewnie normalna – powiedziała.

Przygryzła wargę. Tyle, że nie była normalna. Była przeciwieństwem normalności. I może nikt z jej bliskiego otoczenia niczego nie zauważył… Istniała jedna osoba, która mogła coś podejrzewać.

I właśnie dostrzegła jej majaczącą w oddali sylwetkę, siedzącą pod dużym, rozłożystym drzewem. Tym samym, pod którym już raz się spotkali.


	10. Rok pierwszy/drugi: Widma przeszłości

**_K_ ** _ap. Kap. Kap._

Zewsząd echem odbijał się odgłos kropel spadających na kamienną posadzkę. Wśród ciężkiej ciszy brzmiały jak uderzenia dzwonu. Wokół panowało przeraźliwe zimno, przeszywające do szpiku kości. Ginny spoglądała w ciemną otchłań, próbując wyodrębnić jakiekolwiek kształty. Szła niepewnie, a jej znoszone adidasy szurały po mokrej podłodze. Wyciągała ręce przed siebie, starając się nie przewrócić. Zdawało jej się, że idzie po omacku godzinami, a każdy krok dzieli ją od spadku w głęboką otchłań. Nie miała pojęcia ile czasu minęło, gdy w końcu tuż przed sobą ujrzała pulsujące światło. Z czasem jak podchodziła coraz bliżej, odgłos bębniących kropel stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. Musiała mocno wysilić wzrok, by dostrzec jakiś kształt, który znajdował się za strugą światła. Czując jak dygocze z zimna a jej serce bije z prędkością, jakby miało wyskoczyć jej zaraz z piersi, zrobiła parę niepewnych kroków.

Po krótkiej chwili wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk i zasłoniła gwałtownie usta dłońmi. Tuż przed nią wisiało przyczepione do kamiennego sufitu jej własne ciało, a na posadzce pod nim tworzyła się wielka, czarna kałuża.

Kałuża krwi.

_Kap, kap, kap._

Jej kończyny zwisały bezwładnie, a z końców długich, martwych palców, skapywała krwista posoka.

Nagle rozległ się przeraźliwy, mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech. Odbijał się echem od kamiennych ścian, napawając grozą.

_Ginny… Moja słodka Ginny… Chodź do mnie…_

Ginny otworzyła gwałtownie oczy i obudziła się z krzykiem. Była cała spocona i rozgrzana, a jej serce biło w zawrotnym tempie. Wyskoczyła czym prędzej z łóżka i udała się szybko do łazienki, w obawie, że jej rodzice wpadną zaniepokojeni do jej pokoju, raz po raz pytając, czy wszystko z nią w porządku.

Odkąd wróciła do Nory koszmary zdarzały się jej naprawdę sporadycznie. Kiedy jednak już występowały, były sto razy gorsze od poprzednich. Zupełnie, jakby Tom znalazł nowy sposób, by ją dręczyć. Pomimo tego, że zniknął bezpowrotnie, wypalił w jej umyśle trwały ślad, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć. Przez to wciąż miała wrażenie, jakby nigdy jej nie opuścił. Gdy w jej głowie panowała cisza, najbardziej obawiała się, że w najmniej spodziewanym momencie przerwie ją cichy, zabójczy głos. Śmiejący się z niej, że uwierzyła w to, że odszedł. 

Próbując opanować drżenie nóg i bardzo starając się nie zwymiotować, usiadła na podłodze. Oparła głowę o złączone kolana i zrobiła kilka głębokich, uspokajających wdechów.

Tak jak podejrzewała, po chwili usłyszała ciche pukanie do drzwi łazienki.

– Ginny? – usłyszała zmartwiony głos, niewątpliwie należący do mamy. – Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?

Ginny westchnęła i wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Tak, mamo – odparła, siląc się na normalny ton. – To samo, co zawsze. Naprawdę… dam sobie radę. Teraz przynajmniej wiem, że to tylko zostaje w snach.

– Och, Ginny…

Wcale nie myślała o tym, jak opętana, czy nie, własnoręcznie ubijała koguty, mazała farbą po ścianie i napuszczała ogromnego jadowitego węża na uczniów Hogwartu.

Jęknęła głucho.

– Ginny, otwórz.

Dziewczynka uchyliła drzwi a Molly Weasley wgramoliła się do małej łazienki, kucając przy córce i patrząc jej żarliwie w oczy.

– Kochanie, to nie twoja wina i nie powinnaś się tym zadręczać – oznajmiła stanowczo. – Jeżeli chcesz kogoś winić, wiń nas. Miałaś ten dziennik od wakacji, powinniśmy coś zauważyć. Tak mi przykro, że ci się to przytrafiło. N–nigdy nie chciałam, żebyś miała takie traumatyczne przeżycia i to w tak młodym wieku…

Kobieta objęła ją ramieniem i pocałowała w czoło, łkając cicho. Ginny też poczuła jak znowu zbiera jej się na płacz.

– J–ja po prostu żałuję, że nie powiedziałam o tym nikomu wcześniej…

Molly spojrzała na nią smutno.

– Też żałuję, kochanie. Ale sama wiesz, że Sam–Wiesz–Kto jest podstępny i potężny. A ty jesteś taka młoda…

Ginny pociągnęła nosem.

– Ale Harry go pokonał…

– Tak, ten wspaniały chłopiec… Jestem mu winna po wsze czasy. Już myślałam, że… – urwała, kręcąc głową. – Tak bardzo się o ciebie bałam. Przyrzeknij mi, że każdy przedmiot, który będzie według ciebie podejrzany, skonsultujesz ze mną i z ojcem. Nie ufaj nikomu i niczemu oprócz naszej rodziny. Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdybyś…

Głos Molly zamarł jej w gardle. Ucałowała ją w policzek i objęła jeszcze mocniej. Ginny przełknęła ślinę. Nie wyobrażała sobie zaufać nikomu ani niczemu po tym, co ją spotkało. Najbardziej jednak przerażało ją, że nie ufała już nawet sobie.

– No już, wracaj do łóżka – ponagliła ją mama, pomagając jej wstać. – Chcesz spać z nami? – dodała z niepokojem, dokładnie lustrując jej twarz.

Ginny zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, zdobywając się na słaby uśmiech. Pozwoliła jeszcze raz dać się przytulić i weszła do swojego pokoju.

Kiedy kroki matki ucichły, odczekała jeszcze dla pewności pięć minut, chwyciła bluzę i buty, po czym wyszła na korytarz. Na palcach zeszła po schodach, omijając bez trudu miejsca, w których skrzypiały. Z największą ostrożnością otworzyła drzwi, wstrzymując oddech, gdy rozległ się cichy jęk zawiasów. Jej serce biło niemiłosiernie, gdy wpatrywała się w szczyt schodów, nasłuchując, czy ktoś się obudził. Ciszę jednak przerywało tylko tykanie zegara.

Buty ubrała na ganku, po czym ruszyła przez mokrą od rosy trawę prosto do szopy znajdującej się za domem. Wzięła z niej jednego z poniszczonych Zmiataczy i odbiegła kawałek, spoglądając w stronę domu. Gdy zdecydowała, że znajduje się w odpowiednio dużej odległości, wsiadła na miotłę i odepchnęła się mocno nogami od ziemi.

W momencie, gdy poczuła wiatr na swojej twarzy, jej ciało wypełniło niesamowite uczucie lekkości. Poczuła się prawdziwie wolna, a myśli zaprzątające jej umysł ulatniały się z każdą mijającą sekundą. Przymknęła na chwilę oczy rozkoszując się tym uczuciem. Zacisnęła mocniej ręce na drążku i wydała z siebie głośne westchnienie. Tutaj, w górze, mogła w końcu prawdziwie odetchnąć i być sobą.

Wiedziała, że gdzieś w podświadomości, za tamą, którą zbudowała, znajdują się obrazy i wspomnienia, tylko czekające, by ją zranić.

Jednak tutaj, wysoko w górze, gdzie wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy i mknęła wolna, niczym ptak, nie miały one prawa bytu.

Gdy zakradała się z powrotem do kuchni, ktoś właśnie schodził na dół. Szybko zdjęła ubłocone buty i wcisnęła je w kąt, po czym podbiegła do fotela, udając, że siedzi tam od dłuższego czasu. Obróciła się w kierunku przybysza.

– Kto, na Merlinaaaa… Ginnyyy..? – wymamrotał Ron, pomiędzy ziewnięciami. Przetarł zaspane oczy i spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. – Co ty tutaj robisz o tej porze?

– A co _ty_ tutaj robisz? – zapytała nieco opryskliwie.

Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy i zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

– Zszedłem po szklankę wody – odparł z wyrzutem. Przyjrzał jej się dokładniej i najwyraźniej to, co zobaczył spowodowało, że jego twarz przybrała łagodniejszy wyraz. – Nie możesz spać?

Ginny nie chciała jego litości. Miała dość tego, że rodzina traktuje ją jakby była z porcelany. A tym bardziej on. Poczuła, jak wzbiera w niej złość i poczucie żalu.

– Teraz, jak zobaczyłam twoją durną twarz, na pewno nie zasnę.

Podszedł do niej, rozeźlony.

– O co ci chodzi?

– O nic.

– Właśnie widzę. Chciałem dobrze.

Ginny zacisnęła palce na nasadzie nosa.

– Oczywiście, że chciałeś. Jak zwykle nie wyszło.

Spojrzała na niego i zobaczyła w jego oczach ból. Mimowolnie poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Wiedziała, że była niesprawiedliwa. Nie mogła jednak nic na to poradzić. Ron był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, zanim pojechał do Hogwartu. Do pewnego momentu mówili sobie wszystko. Uległo to diametralnej zmianie, kiedy poznał swoich nowych przyjaciół. Wtedy stała się dla niego tylko młodszą, nudną siostrą.

Westchnęła ciężko.

– Miałam koszmar, dobra? – powiedziała, machając lekceważąco ręką. – Nie chciałam iść z powrotem spać.

Ron usiadł naprzeciwko niej, nerwowo wykręcając palce.

– Często ci się śni?

– Czasami.

– Mówiłaś mamie?

– Mama wie.

– Jeśli chcesz o tym pogadać, wiesz… O Sam–Wiesz–Kim…

– Nie chcę – przerwała mu nieco za szybko, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Samo wspominanie tych niekończących się koszmarów nic jej nie da. Tym, czego potrzebowała, była normalność.

– Pojutrze o tej porze już pewnie będziemy w Egipcie, co? – zagaił po chwili, uśmiechając się marzycielsko. Ucisk w klatce Ginny poluzował się. – Ale jestem podekscytowany, a ty?

Jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu, na początku lata tacie udało się wygrać w loterii dużą sumę pieniędzy. Rodzice postanowili przeznaczyć ją na wakacje w Egipcie, gdzie przy okazji mieli odwiedzić Billa.

– Słyszałam, że w piramidach można zamykać ludzi. Jak myślisz, Fred i George skorzystają z okazji i zamkną Percy’ego?

Ron wyszczerzył zęby, a Ginny przygryzła wargę.

– Czy ja słyszałem coś o zamykaniu Percy’ego?

Odwrócili się szybko, dostrzegając zaspanych bliźniaków idących niespiesznie w ich stronę. Wyglądali, jakby nie spali całą noc.

– O cokolwiek chodzi, jestem za – powiedział George, posyłając im łobuzerski uśmiech. – Marzę o tym od chwili, kiedy nauczył się mówić.

– Musimy obmyślić plan – stwierdził Fred, rozsiadając się koło Rona. – We czterech mamy szansę, żeby ułożyć coś wspaniałego, co zapamięta na całe życie.

Ginny uniosła ręce do góry w geście kapitulacji.

– Myślę, że gdyby dostał taki cios od swojej ukochanej siostry, mógłby już nigdy nie być taki sam.

– Masz na myśli „jedynej siostry”? – wtrącił Ron, unosząc brwi.

Ginny zgromiła go wzrokiem.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że ulubionej!

– Przestań, przecież wiadomo, że nas lubi najbardziej – powiedział George, machając lekceważąco ręką. – Kiedy tylko nas widzi, czerwienieje z podekscytowania.

Naraz wybuchli śmiechem, zakrywając usta rękami.

Wciąż ledwie powstrzymując śmiech, Ginny przyjrzała się braciom.

Może i nigdy nie będzie już jak dawniej, lecz _to_ wydawało jej się wykonalne. Drobne żarciki z jej braćmi, rozmowy o niczym, po prostu bycie z nimi.

Sprawiało to, że nie czuła się tak samotna.

Wiedziała jednak, że nigdy nie porozmawia z nimi o _nim._ Nie sądziła, by istniał ktokolwiek na świecie, przed kim otworzyłaby się w taki sposób.

Ktokolwiek, komu by prawdziwie zaufała.

*

Życie Blaise’a Zabiniego składało się głównie z rzeczy ulotnych. Ulotne były jego chwile dzieciństwa, przeplatane tajemniczymi śmierciami kolejnych mężów jego matki, ulotne było jego pochodzenie, które okazało się być wielkim kłamstwem. W danej chwili nie miał już ani ojczyma, ani tym bardziej czystej krwi, która była wyznacznikiem pozycji w kręgach arystokracji. Był wyrzutkiem, który musi unosić głowę wysoko, udając, że przynależy i absolutnie nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło. Tak przez całe życie uczyła go matka, i bynajmniej nie przestała, a nawet zaostrzyła swe nauki.

_– Nie możesz okazać słabości, Blaise._

_– Jesteś mi to winien, synu._

_– Myślisz, że nie mogłabym mieć drugiego, czystokrwistego dziecka, a ciebie porzucić? Nie spraw, żebym pożałowała tej decyzji i zachowuj się, jakby to było w twojej krwi._

Słowa matki brzęczały mu w uszach, doprowadzając do zawrotów głowy. Najgorsze było to, że dopóki mu nie powiedziała o jego prawdziwym pochodzeniu, _był_ czystokrwistym arystokratą. Bo też takim się urodził, a przynajmniej _myślał_ , że nim jest. Przygotowywany do tej roli całe życie, nawet nie wiedział, jak ma zachowywać się inaczej. Jednakże nagła rewelacja jego matki zbiła go z tropu, powodując u niego bunt i przerażenie. Już sam nie wiedział, kim był. Nie miał pewności, czego chce i co powinien zrobić.

Poprawił zapięcie swojej szaty i otulił się szczelniej płaszczem. W dzień pogrzebu Vita Pereza deszcz padał niemiłosiernie i było wyjątkowo zimno jak na letni dzień. Niektórzy by powiedzieli, że to niebo opłakuje tragedię mężczyzny, jednak Blaise wiedział, że to bzdura. Jeśli istniała jakaś wyższa siła nad nimi, na pewno nie obchodziło jej życie jakiegoś mężczyzny, który nie miał wystarczająco rozumu, by nie spodziewać się, że tak to się skończy. Wspomniawszy ostatni bankiet z powodu urodzin Vita, Blaise doszedł do wniosku, że zaskakująco mało ludzi pojawiło się, by się z nim pożegnać. Widocznie pogrzeby nie były już tak ekscytujące, co bankiety z suto zastawionymi stołami i mocno zakrapiane alkoholem.

Blaise w sumie nie zagłębiał się w to, co stało się z Vitem. Jedyne co wiedział, to to, że pewnego razu jego syn znalazł go martwego w swoim łóżku. Nie wiadomo, co było przyczyną jego śmierci. Jego ciało zbadane był kilkakrotnie i na pewno nie zabiło go śmiercionośne zaklęcie, żadnej trucizny również nie wykryto. Wszystko wskazywało na śmierć naturalną, o ile człowiek w wieku pięćdziesięciu pięciu lat może takową umrzeć.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głośny szloch, który należał do Dario, syna umarłego mężczyzny. Chłopak wyglądał na zdewastowanego, a jego twarz opuchła od płaczu. Blaise przyglądał się mu z chłodną obojętnością. Wiedział, że powinien wykrzesać z siebie jakieś współczucie, ale w danej chwili nie potrafił. Był zły na to, że kolejny raz mężczyzna dał się omamić jego matce i przez to kolejna rodzina została rozbita. Nie potrafił współczuć głupcom.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy jego matka podeszła do Dario i objęła go ramieniem, a on wtulił się w nią, wstrząsany kolejnymi spazmami płaczu. Blaise aż westchnął nad naiwnością nastolatka, który za niecały rok miał stać się już dorosłym mężczyzną. Znając Amandę Zabini, nie planowała zostawić mu grosza przy duszy, po raz kolejny zbierając swe krwawe żniwo.

Teraz, gdy z horyzontu zniknął jego ojczym, a wraz z nim nastał czas na żałobę, Blaise liczył, że do końca wakacji nie stanie się nic zaskakującego i będzie mógł w spokoju przeczekać ten czas, unikając towarzystwa matki. Po części mu się to udawało, ponieważ kobieta musiała pozałatwiać kwestie majątkowe, co zazwyczaj zajmowało jej dość dużo czasu, ponieważ nie dopuszczała możliwości, że będzie się danym spadkiem z kimkolwiek dzielić. Blaise nie miał pojęcia, po co jej tyle pieniędzy, oprócz samej chęci ich posiadania. Widział skarbiec Zabinich i mógł z ręką na sercu przyznać, że są obrzydliwie bogaci, a galeony w skrytce wystarczyłyby następnym pokoleniom na całe lata.

Pomimo tego, że jego problem dotyczący matki czasowo został rozwiązany, wciąż nękało go to, co pewnego razu ujrzał w tajemniczym zwierciadle. Miał wrażenie, że wizja mrocznego siebie nawołuje go, a czasem nawet budził się zlany potem, słysząc przeraźliwe dzwonienie w uszach. Ciche, nieustępliwe wołanie pojawiło się odkąd wrócił z Hogwartu na wakacje, jednak od śmierci Vito Pereza przybrało gwałtownie na sile. Blaise bał się wracać tam sam, ale wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Jeśli dalej miało tak to wyglądać, czuł, że oszaleje.

Było ciepłe, sierpniowe popołudnie, gdy uznał, że dłużej nie może dłużej tego znieść. Amanda Zabini wyszła właśnie na ważne spotkanie, a oprócz ich skrzata domowego, w rezydencji nie było nikogo. Blaise z duszą na ramieniu udał się do lochów, uważnie stawiając kroki, jakby ktoś go śledził. Kiedy dotarł do żelaznych, ciężkich drzwi, małym sztyletem naciął sobie delikatnie skórę dłoni i przyłożył ją w wyznaczonym miejscu powyżej klamki. Mechanizm momentalnie ustąpił i po chwili jego oczom ukazała się komnata, której wystrzegał się przez całe lato. Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, momentalnie wyczuł obecność lustra. Tym razem było ono zakryte, ale wręcz widział pulsowanie magii, które z niego biło. Czując, jak bicie jego serca gwałtownie przyspiesza, jednym ruchem ściągnął aksamitną zasłonę, ukazując czarną taflę zwierciadła. Przez chwilę dostrzegał w niej tylko niezmąconą, hipnotyzującą czerń, lecz po chwili pojawił się _on._

Starszy, przerażający Blaise.

– Widzę, że w końcu zaszczyciłeś mnie swą obecnością, Blaisie Zabini – odparł mężczyzna, a jego twarz wykrzywił niepokojący uśmiech. Wszystko w jego postaci było piękne, przystojne – oprócz tego uśmiechu, który wyglądał, jakby ktoś wyciął mu go nożem na złączonych wargach.

– Wołałeś – odparł Blaise. – Kim jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz? Ostatnio chyba wyraziłem się jasno.

Mężczyzna posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

– Gdybyś naprawdę nie pragnął tu być, nie znalazłbyś się tutaj – oznajmił. – To lustro pragnień, zwierciadło dusz. Gdzieś w głębi siebie chciałbyś się zmienić, i ta część do ciebie woła. Nie ja…

Blaise uniósł brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc.

– Ale to przecież ty wołałeś do mnie… mówiłeś o wiecznej młodości, potędze…

– I to też mógłbym ci zapewnić – postać z lustra przekrzywiła głową, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem. – Mogę ci też dać cokolwiek innego, czego tylko pragniesz, jeżeli tamto cię nie interesuje. Coś, co powoduje, że tamte pragnienia nie wydają się tak istotne…

Chłopak szybko zamrugał oczami, czując jak oblewa go fala gorąca. Wszystko? Absolutnie wszystko?

– Wątpię – powiedział w końcu, zrezygnowany. – Akurat tego, co rozwiązałoby moje problemy, nie dasz rady zrobić.

Blaise nagle cofnął się o krok bo w oczach mężczyzny pojawiły się groźne błyski.

– Wiem, czego pragniesz – wysyczał, a jego kontury wyostrzyły się, przez co wyglądał coraz mniej ludzko. – Pragniesz nie być zdrajcą krwi, pragniesz nie mieć za ojca mugola… Myślisz, że nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić?

– A–ale jak? – zapytał, dysząc ciężko. Postać ze zwierciadła przerażała go coraz bardziej.

– Przyprowadź mi swojego ojca mugola, a ja zrobię resztę.

– Mojego ojca? Przecież on nie żyje! – wykrzyknął Blaise, czując jak oblewa go zimny pot.

– Jesteś tego pewny? – zapytała postać, posyłając mu kolejny, drapieżny uśmiech. Wzdrygnął się na ten widok.

Blaise tak naprawdę niczego nie wiedział o swoim biologicznym ojcu. Z góry założył, że umarł jak pozostali nieszczęśnicy, którzy związali się z jego matką.

– Nawet jeśli żyje… jak mam go znaleźć? I niby po co mam go przyprowadzić?

– Wszystko ma swoją cenę, chłopcze… Mogę zmienić pochodzenie twego ojca, by stał się kimś innym, jednak oczekuję czegoś w zamian… A tym czymś jest dusza.

– Dusza? – Blaise cofnął się o krok. Czuł nagłą potrzebę wyjścia z pokoju. W oczach mężczyzny zauważył ten sam głód, który pojawił się w nich, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy.

– To zwierciadło pragnień, zwierciadło dusz… – powtórzył śpiewnym głosem. – Tak potężna magia potrzebuje dużo energii, a odpowiednio dużo znajduje się w duszy człowieka…

Blaise zamarł, bo nagle postać zniknęła, rozmazując się i odpływając w nicość. Pozostało po niej tylko złowrogie echo, brzęczące mu w uszach. Nagle ponownie pojawiła się postać innego mężczyzny, który zaczął krzyczeć i walić pięścią w taflę, jakby znajdował się po drugiej strony szyby. Zauważył Blaise’a i jego oczy otworzyły się ze zdumienia.

– To ty! Uratuj mnie! Blaise! Ona jest potworem! Uratuj mnie… Blaise…

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niego, że wpatruje się w przerażone oczy Vita Pereza.

Blaise poczuł, że robi mu się słabo i nim zdążył się powstrzymać, zwymiotował całą zawartość swojego obiadu na podłogę.


	11. Rok drugi: Powroty

**R** ozległ się odgłos sygnalizujący odjazd i pociąg ruszył leniwie, pozostawiając w oddali dworzec King’s Cross. Ginny wyglądała przez otwarte okno, z którego machała na pożegnanie rodzicom. Rozpoczynała właśnie drugi rok w Hogwarcie i wszystko wydawało jej się znajome a jednocześnie tak bardzo obce. Nie potrafiła określić uczuć kłębiących się w jej wnętrzu. Przyszłość jawiła jej się niczym nieodgadniona zagadka, nieprzewidywalna i okrutna w swoich planach. Niemal widziała jak zło przenika przez ściany pociągu, kłębi się wokół ludzi – uśpione, czekające, niewidzialne…

Gotowe na spotkanie z kimś równie naiwnym jak ona sama.

– Muszę z wami porozmawiać na osobności – mruknął Harry do Rona i Hermiony.

– Ginny spadaj – powiedział bez zastanowienia Ron, a ona drgnęła, czując dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa.

Spojrzała w ich kierunku, wyrywając się ze swoich rozmyślań. Gdy dotarł do niej sens wypowiedzianych w jej kierunku słów, poczuła jak ogarnia ją złość.

– Och, jaki jesteś miły! – prychnęła i odmaszerowała, chwytając swój kufer.

Smutek i rozdrażnienie wypełniły jej serce, a krew zawrzała w żyłach. Zupełnie nic się nie zmieniło. Cudowna trójka i ich sekrety, do których nikt oprócz nich nie miał wstępu.

Szła powoli, szukając jakiegoś wolnego przedziału. Nieznośny ciężar osiadł w dole jej brzucha, powodując mdłości. Jak głupia była, licząc na to, że wydarzenia z poprzedniego roku cokolwiek zmieniły? Czego się spodziewała? Ich zrozumienia, litości? Tego, że teraz być może coś ich łączyło?

Przepaść między nimi była taka sama jak przedtem, a ona czuła się bardziej samotna niż kiedykolwiek.

W pewnym momencie dostrzegła brązową czuprynę Neville’a, który ściskał w rękach swoją żabę Teodorę i próbował wtaszczyć kufer do środka przedziału. Dziewczynka podążyła za nim, mając nadzieję, że chociaż tam będzie mile widziana.

– Ginny! – ucieszył się na jej widok Neville. – Usiądziesz z nami? Mamy jeszcze wolne miejsce.

Przytaknęła nieco onieśmielona i obserwowała jak chłopak bierze od niej kufer i układa go na jednej z półek. Do tej pory nie zamieniła z nim wiele słów, jednak znali się chociażby przez to, że byli z tego samego domu i jedli obok siebie posiłki w Wielkiej Sali. Oprócz nich w przedziale znajdował się Dean Thomas i Seamus Finnigan, oboje z tego samego roku, co Harry, Ron i Neville. Przywitali się z nią ochoczo i po chwili rozwinęła się całkiem przyjemna rozmowa, dotycząca jej wakacji w Egipcie. Ginny naprawdę doceniała fakt, że nie poruszają tematu ostatniego roku, mimo że dostrzegła ciekawe spojrzenia rzucane w jej stronę.

Kiedy do końca podróży pozostało już niewiele czasu, Ginny opuściła przedział, by wyprostować trochę nogi. Spacerowała bez konkretnego celu, obserwując zmieniający się krajobraz za oknem i uczniów beztrosko nadrabiających stracony czas ze swoimi znajomymi. Dziewczyna patrząc na nich, czuła niemiły skurcz w żołądku. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, czy w tym roku uda jej się zawrzeć jakieś przyjaźnie. Niegdyś było to jej jedno z najskrytszych marzeń. Szybko jednak odrzuciła tę myśl, zaciskając nerwowo pięści. Ostatnim razem, gdy powierzyła komuś swoje zaufanie, znalazła się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

W pewnym momencie poczuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Rozejrzała się uważnie i wtedy go dostrzegła – wbijał w nią te swoje migdałowe, przenikliwie zielone oczy. Miała wrażenie, że znacznie urósł od ostatniego razu, kiedy go widziała. Wydawało jej się też, że wyglądał na znacznie bardziej przybitego.

Odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie, czując dziwne gorąco pragnące wyrwać jej się z piersi. Podejrzewała, że spośród wszystkich osób, które dziś spotkała, to właśnie on jest w stanie być na tyle arogancki i zuchwały, że bez ogródek zapyta ją o zdarzenia z zeszłego roku. 

– Nie uciekaj, Weasley – zawołał do niej, ruszając powoli w jej stronę, dokładnie tak jak przewidziała.

– Zabini – odparła chłodno, nie wychodząc mu na spotkanie.

Zbliżył się do niej, po drodze rozglądając się na boki. Widząc, że otacza ich stanowczo zbyt dużo osób, chwycił ją za łokieć, popychając w stronę tyłu pociągu.

– Hej! – zaooponowała Ginny, próbując mu się wyrwać. Jego uchwyt był jednak na tyle silny, że nie odniosło to żadnych efektów.

– Cicho – szepnął, lekko luzując uścisk. – Chcę cię tylko o coś spytać.

W końcu ją puścił, a Ginny nie mogąc się powstrzymać, walnęła go w ramię.

– Jaki jest twój problem? – zapytała, cała purpurowa na twarzy.

Blaise przyglądał się jej intensywnie.

– Myślę, że to o co zapytam, powinniśmy usłyszeć tylko my.

Ginny wydęła wargi, niezadowolona.

– Zabini, nie mówiłam nikomu o…

– Weasley – przerwał jej, nagle poważniejąc. – Ja nie o tym. Ten twój dziennik, ten który ci oddałem… Czym on był dokładnie?

Intensywność jego spojrzenia sprawiła, że Ginny poczuła ogromną ochotę, by po prostu uciec. Wydała z siebie zirytowane prychnięcie.

– To nie jest naprawdę twoja sprawa.

– Czy to miało związek z atakami? – zniżył ton swojego głosu do szeptu. – Z Komnatą Tajemnic? Nie byłaś przypadkową ofiarą?

Ginny czuła jak robi jej się niedobrze. Pod ostrzałem jego pytań mimowolnie poczuła jak pocą jej się ręce, a bicie jej serca przyspiesza. Już miała odwrócić się i po prostu odejść, kiedy poczuła jak pociąg gwałtownie hamuje. Wymienili z Blaisem zaskoczone spojrzenia, rozglądając się dookoła.

– To jeszcze nie czas – potwierdził jej obawy chłopak.

Nagle poczuli wstrząs i pociąg całkowicie się zatrzymał. Ginny straciła równowagę i poleciała w kierunku Blaise’a, kompletnie zwalając go z nóg. Leżała na nim, spanikowana, gdy stało się jeszcze coś gorszego.

Zapanowała kompletna ciemność.

Ginny jęknęła, próbując wstać, czując ciało Blaise’a zamierzające zrobić to samo. W duchu cieszyła się, że Ślizgon nie może dostrzec jej płonących policzków. Muszą naprawdę przestać spotykać się w ten sposób.

Gdy tylko udało jej się stanąć na nogi, bez zastanowienia pobiegła przed siebie, co chwilę potykając się o zdezorientowanych i wystraszonych uczniów. Chciała przynajmniej oddalić się od Blaise’a i jego dociekliwych pytań. Musiała znaleźć Rona, ale nie miała pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się ich przedział. Weszła do kilku, zadając pytania, jednak dopiero za którymś razem udało jej się ich zlokalizować.

– Kto to?! – przywitał ją głośny okrzyk.

– A ty kim jesteś?! – odkrzyknęła, wystraszona.

– Ginny?

– Hermiona?

– Co ty tu robisz?

– Szukałam Rona i…

– Wchodź do środka… siadaj…

– Nie tutaj! – krzyknął Harry. – Tu ja siedzę!

Jeszcze tylko tego by jej brakowało, by oprócz Blaise’a, usiąść na Harry’ego.

– Auuu! – wrzasnął Neville. Nie miała pojęcia skąd i on tutaj się znalazł.

Ich wzajemne okrzyki powstrzymał nagle głos dorosłego mężczyzny. Trzymał on w dłoni garść płomyków, które oświetlały ich przerażone twarze.

– Nie ruszajcie się z miejsc – oznajmił krótko, sprawiając, że zastygli w bezruchu.

Nagle drzwi przedziału odsunęły się i ukazały postać w ciemnej pelerynie, z twarzą zakrytą kapturem. Wyciągnęła w ich kierunku rękę, która wyglądała makabrycznie – szara, pokryta liszajami, z długimi szponami jak u jakiegoś stwora…

Ginny zapatrzona w rękę, dopiero po chwili usłyszała głośny świst i czas jakby stanął dla niej w miejscu. Ogarnęło ją przeraźliwe zimno, a jej ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Poczuła jakby jej wnętrzności związały niewidzialne sznury, tak że zabrakło jej tchu. I nagle stało się coś, czego obawiała się najbardziej – w jej głowie rozległ się cichutki głos… Głos, który nawiedzał ją w koszmarach…

_– Ginny…_

Zaczęła się trząść jeszcze mocniej, całkowicie tracąc nad tym kontrolę. W pewnym momencie poczuła, jak Hermiona obejmuje ją jedną ręką, szepcząc przy tym uspokajające słowa. Mimowolnie z jej ust wyrwał się cichy szloch.

I wtem wszystko ustąpiło, postać zniknęła, a ona mogła oddychać ponownie. Pozostało tylko echo okropnego głosu, który pobrzmiewał w jej głowie.

Światło wróciło.

– Harry!

Rozejrzała się i dostrzegła, że Harry leży na ziemi. Przebiegł ją zimny dreszcz. Czyli nie tylko ona tak gwałtownie zareagowała na to _coś._ Kiedy Harry w końcu odzyskał przytomność, mężczyzna, który jak się okazało, był nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią, wytłumaczył im, że tym przerażającym stworem był dementor. Ginny miała nadzieję, że nie spotka go już nigdy w życiu.

*

Słońce zostawiało na jej płomiennych włosach świetliste refleksy, sprawiając, że wyglądały, jakby stanęły w ogniu. Jej policzki były zaróżowione i uśmiechała się lekko, słuchając opowieści jednej z koleżanek. Przytakiwała głową, wykazując umiarkowane zainteresowanie, jednak jej wzrok był nieobecny, sugerujący, że myślami znajduje się daleko stąd. Pod jej oczami widniały ciemne cienie, jakby nie spała poprzedniej nocy.

Blaise wiedział, że nie powinien jej się tak przyglądać. Szczególnie podczas śniadania, kiedy każdy uczeń mógł to zauważyć. Nie było to jednak jakąś anomalią, ponieważ po wydarzeniach z ostatniego roku, dużo osób na nią spoglądało, próbując sobie wyobrazić co dokładnie stało się w Komnacie Tajemnic.

– Wiem co sobie myślisz, Blaise – usłyszał nagle głos Malfoya i podskoczył lekko, wyrwany z rozmyślań. – Było tak blisko, a ta zdrajczyni krwi jednak przeżyła. I to dzięki Potterowi… Potter… znów najlepszy, ale nie był taki odważny w pociągu, co? Słyszałeś, że zemdlał?

Blaise prychnął lekceważąco, co zazwyczaj było wystarczającą reakcją na jakiekolwiek rozmyślania Malfoya. Mimo tego nie mógł zignorować nieprzyjemnego uczucia w żołądku, które pojawiło się na myśl, że Ginny mogła zginąć. Wiedział, że nie powinno ono mieć racji bytu, wiedział, że powinien chociaż w części podzielać zdanie Malfoya. Zamiast tego, miał ochotę uderzyć go w twarz. To znacznie pogarszało jego sytuację udawania perfekcyjnego czystokrwistego arystokraty.

Mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać jak Ginny zareagowała na pojawienie się dementorów w pociągu. Czy przez traumatyczne wydarzenia przeżywała to znacznie mocniej?

Nagle przypomniał sobie jej ciało leżące na nim w kompletnych ciemnościach w pociągu i poczuł wypieki na policzkach.

Pech chciał, że akurat w tym momencie wzrok Ginny nagle spoczął na nim. Poczuł, jakby jego serce stanęło, po czym zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej. Patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę i odniósł wrażenie, że dziewczyna bije się z myślami. Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, prowokując ją. W odpowiedzi zacisnęła mocno usta. Zapewne wróciła myślami do ich spotkania w pociągu. Blaise przyznał przed sobą, że mógł rozegrać to nieco lepiej. Jeżeli liczył na uzyskanie jakichkolwiek informacji z jej strony, musiał sprawić, żeby mu chociaż częściowo zaufała. Albo znaleźć coś, czym będzie mógł ją zaszantażować, co brzmiało o wiele bardziej prawdopodobnie.

Ginny nagle przerwała ich kontakt wzrokowy i zarumieniła się gwałtownie. Blaise z irytacją zauważył, że powodem tego był Potter, który zadał jej jakieś pytanie. Jak wobec niego mogła być taka odważna, wybuchowa i absolutnie szalona, a przy Potterze zachowywała się jak nieśmiała pięciolatka? Nie mógł uwierzyć, ile było w niej sprzeczności.

Blaise myślał, że jeżeli dowie się, jaką tajemnicę skrywała w poprzednim roku, da radę o niej zapomnieć. Musiał jednak przyznać, że stanowczo się pomylił. Tak wiele zdarzeń wciąż stało pod znakiem zapytania.

A on chciał znać odpowiedzi na wszystkie.

*

Ginny obudziła się cała zlana potem.

Dyszała ciężko, jakby właśnie przebiegła maraton, a jej poduszki leżały porozrzucane na podłodze. Przymknęła zmęczona powieki i opadła z powrotem na łóżko, ze świstem wypuszczając powietrze.

Znalezienie się ponownie wśród murów Hogwartu przywołało niemiłe wspomnienia, wywołując u niej koszmary, od których już myślała, że zdołała się uwolnić. Oprócz przeraźliwego głosu Toma, w jej snach dodatkowo zaczęła się przewijać zakapturzona, wysoka postać, która zbliżała się do niej, podczas gdy ona stała, sparaliżowana strachem. W końcu unosiła kaptur, spod którego wyślizgiwał się ogromny, uzbrojony w rzędy kłów wąż, sycząc na nią wściekle.

Dziewczyna z impetem zrzuciła z siebie pościel i jej gołe stopy dotknęły zimnej podłogi. Spojrzała na zegarek – była dopiero piąta. Nie miała jednak zamiaru wracać do łóżka. Ubrała się pospiesznie i wymknęła się z dormitorium.

Pokój Wspólny był pusty, tak jak i korytarze, gdy przemierzała je, włócząc się bez większego celu. Straciła poczucie czasu, wsłuchując się jedynie w stukot swoich obcasów oraz miarowe bicie serca. W końcu przystanęła przy parapecie wielkiego okna, z którego było widać Zakazany Las. Słońce powoli wschodziło, tworząc na nieboskłonie pomarańczowo–czerwoną paletę barw.

W chwilach takich jak ta, musiała przyznać, że czasami tęskniła za Nim. Za ich wspólnymi porankami, podczas których pokazywał jej tajemne miejsca w szkole. Za uczuciem szczęścia, gdy wysłuchiwał jej obaw i udzielał pocieszających rad. Za tym, kim myślała, że był. Jej przyjacielem. Wszystko okazało się jednak być okrutnym kłamstwem, i Ginny gorączkowo starała się wyryć to w swoim sercu.

Z niewielkim trudem wtaszczyła się na parapet i spojrzała w dół. Jej twarz owiał przyjemny podmuch wiatru, a na przedramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Dobre kilkanaście metrów dzieliło ją od spowitej mgłą zielonej trawy. Poczuła jak bicie jej serca przyspiesza. Gdyby w tamtym roku Tom powiedział jej, że ma w tej chwili skoczyć, zrobiłaby to. Stanęłaby na parapecie, przechyliłaby się w dół i nikt nie zdołałby nawet krzyknąć, w momencie gdy jej ciało z zawrotną prędkością leciałoby w dół…

– Wysoko tu prawda? – odezwał się za nią głos. Ginny aż musiała przytrzymać się mocno okna, by rzeczywiście nie upaść. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła jasnowłosą dziewczynę z dziwnymi kolczykami w uszach.

– Jaka szkoda, że gdybyś spadła z tej wysokości, to byś umarła – kontynuowała dziewczyna, jakby przeprowadzały właśnie normalną, przyjacielską rozmowę i znały się od zawsze. – Chciałabym polatać, wiesz? Ale zginąć raczej nie.

Ginny nie miała pojęcia co jej odpowiedzieć, tylko wpatrywała się w nią z wyrazem szoku na twarzy. Po kolorach jej szaty rozpoznała w niej Krukonkę, a gdy ta podeszła do niej bliżej, zauważyła, że dziwnie wyglądające kolczyki, były w rzeczywistości rzodkiewkami.

– Nie chciałaś skoczyć, prawda? – zapytała ją, przechylając głowę i wbijając w nią wielkie, błękitne oczy.

– Nie – westchnęła Ginny.

– To dobrze. Szkoda by było. Wydajesz się miła – stwierdziła, siadając obok niej.

– Ty też – przyznała. Pomimo swojego dziwnego wyglądu, Krukonka emanowała aurą spokoju i serdeczności. Gdy przyjrzała się jej twarzy z bliska, wydała jej się znajoma. Możliwe, że chodziły razem na zajęcia, Ginny nie mogła mieć pewności. W ostatnim roku nie zwracała większej uwagi na twarze innych uczniów, szczególnie z innych domów.

– Mam na imię Luna – podała jej rękę dziewczyna, a ona po chwili zastanowienia przyjęła ją. – Luna Lovegood.

– Ginny Weasley – odparła.

Luna wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy.

– To ciebie w tamtym roku porwał Sam–Wiesz–Kto? I Harry Potter cię uratował?

Ginny przełknęła ślinę.

– Tak.

Luna uśmiechnęła się.

– Dobry chłopak, ten Harry. Dobrze być jego przyjacielem.

– Myślę, że jakby ciebie porwał, też by cię uratował – odparła, ignorując bolesne szarpnięcie w okolicach serca.

– Naprawdę tak myślisz? – zapytała Luna, rozpromieniając się. Na jej policzki wpłynęły czerwone plamy, a w oczach coś zalśniło.

– Absolutnie – posłała jej nieśmiały uśmiech, a Luna klasnęła w dłonie. – Muszę cię jednak zawieść, nie jestem jego przyjaciółką.

– Och, nie martw się, ja też nie mam przyjaciół – przyznała rozbrajająco szczerze Luna. – Ludzie nie chcą ze mną rozmawiać, chyba że o moich kolczykach i oczach. Ale to raczej nie są miłe słowa – dodała po chwili.

Ginny przyjrzała jej się uważnie.

– Twoje oczy są bardzo ładne – stwierdziła. – A kolczyki… nigdy nie widziałam podobnych.

– Dziękuję, ale nie musisz mówić tego, co myślisz, że chcę usłyszeć – odparła uprzejmie dziewczyna.

Ginny zaperzyła się.

– Ale ja naprawdę tak myślę. Ci, którzy mówią tobie te przykre słowa, mogą się wypchać.

Luna zachichotała.

– Jesteś zabawna!

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, ale na jej ustach pojawił się mimowolny uśmiech. Nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł.

– Odnośnie tego latania…

Krukonka wbiła w nią oczekujące spojrzenie.

– Wiem, gdzie znajdują się szkolne miotły – szepnęła konspiracyjnie, zniżając ton głosu, mimo że były kompletnie same. – I nieco znam się na skradaniu.

– Oooooch – zachwyciła się Luna, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. – Prawie jakbym miała przyjaciółkę!

Ginny tym razem roześmiała się głośno, spoglądając na nią z niedowierzaniem. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu poczuła, że może w końcu czarne chmury wokół niej rozświetlą promienie słońca.


	12. Rok drugi: Furia

**W** zięła głęboki oddech i chłodne, przyjemne powietrze wypełniło jej płuca. Zanurkowała w dół, czując obezwładniający pęd wiatru. Adrenalina buzowała jej w żyłach, kiedy przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej. Z trudem ominęła wystającą gałąź wysokiego świerku, po czym skręciła gwałtownie i wylądowała na niewielkiej polanie, ryjąc butami błoto. Niewielkie kropelki rozprysły się na białej koszuli jasnowłosej dziewczyny, która siedziała oparta o pobliski pień i czytała książkę.

– Ups – powiedziała Ginny, zsiadając z miotły. – Nie chciałam.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami i uśmiechnęła się marzycielsko.

– Lubię ziemię – oznajmiła. – To część pięknej natury.

– Racja – parsknęła Ginny, po czym podeszła do niej i zaczęła ściągać z siebie ochraniacze. – Też czasem lubię potaplać się w dobrym błotku. O cholera, zaraz lunie deszcz.

Zdążyła to powiedzieć w momencie, gdy poczuła pierwszą kroplę na swoim nosie.

– Potańczymy w deszczu? – zaproponowała Luna.

Widząc jej zachwycony wyraz twarzy, nawet przez moment nie pomyślała, że blondwłosa żartuje.

– Może następnym razem.

Znajomość z Luną okazała się sporadyczna, dokładnie taka, jakiej potrzebowała. Spotykały się głównie przypadkiem, a gdy już to nastąpiło, większość czasu spędzały w komfortowym milczeniu. Dziewczyna nie zadawała wiele pytań i to w niej ceniła. Przy niej nie musiała niczego udawać. Wypowiedzi Luny były co najmniej dziwne, jednakże wolała tę szczerość niż niezręczne próby nawiązania z nią kontaktu przez osoby, którymi kierowało tylko współczucie i litość.

Odkąd przybyła do Hogwartu spotkała się z różnymi reakcjami uczniów odnośnie swojej osoby. Wielu z nich, dotąd nie zwracających na nią uwagi, patrzyło na nią z wszechwiedzącymi, smutnymi minami, jakby była _tą prawie martwą dziewczyną._ Inni gorączkowo zapragnęli zostać jej przyjaciółmi, wypytując niedyskretnie o wydarzenia z ostatniego roku. Byli również i Ślizgoni – co prawda nie wszyscy – spoglądający na nią z większą pogardą niż zazwyczaj.

Ona odczuwała tylko dwie emocje, kiedy patrzyła na wszystkich uczniów.

Wściekłość i wstyd.

A przede wszystkim obezwładniający, palący wstyd.

Wciąż nie mogła spojrzeć prosto w oczy osobom, które uległy spetryfikowaniu. To, że nie pamiętała dokładnie tych wydarzeń, nie znaczyło wcale, że nie pojawiały się w jej snach, przekręcone i okrutne.

– Nie lubisz deszczu? – zapytała ją Luna, gdy przemoczone wylądowały nieopodal szkolnego schowka na miotły. Ginny szybko odstawiła miotłę na miejsce i pognała z dziewczyną w kierunku zamku.

– Nie – odpowiedziała krótko w biegu.

Kiedy znalazły się w środku, były już kompletnie przemoczone. Włosy Luny spływały w mokrych strąkach prosto na jej ramiona, a ich kroki zostawiały brudne ślady na posadzce. Ginny wiedziała, że jeżeli w tym momencie wpadną na Filcha, czeka ich szlaban.

– Ale deszcz jest taki cudowny. Zsyła oczyszczenie na suchy, mizerny świat. Daje ukojenie spragnionym.

Ginny deszcz kojarzył się tylko z wodą, której kapanie rozbrzmiewało w Komnacie Tajemnic, kiedy leżała na przeraźliwie zimnej posadzce. Jedynym ukojeniem jakiego mogła wtedy doznać, była śmierć.

Nie uznała jednak, że Luna powinna o tym wiedzieć.

*

Tej nocy Ginny zerwała się z wrzaskiem, walcząc ze swoją pościelą. Oddychała płytko i miała wrażenie, że brakuje jej powietrza; plecy miała mokre od potu. Czuła wewnętrzny niepokój, a serce boleśnie obijało jej się o żebra. Przełknęła z trudem ślinę i odchyliła niepewnie zasłony. Widząc rozszerzone z przerażenia oczy współlokatorek, poczuła jak przeraźliwe zimno rozlewa się po jej ciele. Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas. Bez słowa wstała z łóżka, kierując się w stronę łazienki.

Gdy znalazła się w środku, osunęła się na podłogę, opierając głowę o drzwi i przymknęła powieki. Przed oczami wciąż miała ich współczujący wyraz twarzy. Nie mogła znieść tego widoku.

Nie pamiętała samego snu. Miała doskonałe pojęcie, o czym on prawdopodobnie był, jednakże wcale nie ubolewała, że szczegóły nie wbiły jej się w pamięć. Minęły prawie dwa miesiące odkąd przerażająca postać w pociągu przywołała jej najgorsze koszmary i od tamtego czasu udało jej się przekonać samą siebie, że znajdują się one daleko.

Z jakiegoś powodu koszmary przypomniały o sobie tej nocy.

Czując palący wstyd, wyszła z powrotem do dormitorium. Dwie współlokatorki leżały w łóżkach, pogrążone we śnie, bądź udające, że śpią. Dokuczliwy ucisk nie opuszczał jej klatki piersiowej. Żaden rok nie mógł być gorszy od poprzedniego, jednakże… Ta przepaść, która ich dzieliła, przepaść, której prawdopodobnie by nie było, gdyby nigdy nie spotkała Toma – bolała. Wiedziała, że Demelza uwielbia quidditch a pasją Vicky są zaklęcia. Wiedziała, że w normalnych warunkach nawiązałaby z nimi normalną, przyjacielską więź. Teraz jednak wciąż miała tę świadomość, że widzą w niej zdziwaczałą wariatkę, jaką była na pierwszym roku oraz krzyczącą we śnie dziewczynę, którą była w tym. Czuła się przed nimi odsłonięta w sposób, który jej się nie podobał.

Położyła się z powrotem do łóżka i przez długie minuty wpatrywała się w baldachim. Gdy pojawiły się pierwsze promienie słońca, ubrała się i powoli zeszła na śniadanie. Szła niespiesznie, obserwując jak jasność powoli wypełnia ponure korytarze. Uwielbiała moment, w którym zamek budził się do życia.

Gdy już prawie kończyła samotny posiłek, pomieszczenie stopniowo wypełniało się ludźmi. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak przygnębiony Harry rozmawia z Ronem i Hermioną. Mimowolnie podsłuchała rozmowę, w której próbowali go pocieszyć, ponieważ jego wujostwo nie podpisało mu pozwolenia na wyjście do Hogsmeade.

– Przyniesiemy ci mnóstwo słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa – zapewniała Hermiona.

­– A wieczorem jest przecież uczta. No wiesz, uczta w Noc Duchów.

Ginny zamarła i z trudem przełknęła kolejną łyżkę owsianki. Noc Duchów. Zupełnie o tym zapomniała.

Niespodziewanie przed jej oczami pojawił się obraz ściekającego krwią napisu, który własnymi rękami namalowała na ścianie rok temu. Poczuła, że robi jej się słabo i pospiesznie wstała od stołu.

Jej oddech gwałtownie przyspieszył i ogarnęła ją wściekłość. Normalni nastolatkowie mieli na głowie naukę, egzaminy, nawet Harry martwił się o coś tak głupiego jak wyjście do wioski czarodziejów… Jej jednak przed oczami wciąż stawały te krwiożercze wydarzenia, pomimo że minęło już tyle czasu. Tom Riddle zniknął, lecz nadal siał w jej głowie spustoszenie, wciąż sprawiał, że czuła się… potworem. Wiedziała, że to wszystko było jego winą, ale jakaś część jej duszy obwiniała się za wszystko w równie dużym stopniu. Gdyby nie była taka naiwna…

Wybiegła na błonia, a powiew rześkiego, ostrego wiatru wdarł się w jej nozdrza.

_Głupia, głupia, głupia._

Jak ona mogła zaufać czemuś, czego nie widziała? Jak mogła pozwolić przejąć swoje życie, ba, wręczyć mu je na złotym talerzu?

Naraz poczuła jak wypełnia ją ogień. Burzliwy temperament, który zdusiły w niej koszmary poprzedniego roku, na nowo zbudził się do życia.

Pędziła z furią przed siebie. Przepełniała ją silna złość, z ogromną mocą buzująca w jej żyłach. Poprzez palce obu dłoni przebiegł elektryzujący prąd, a gdzieś w środku jej klatki piersiowej ryczała bestia. Miała ogromną ochotę coś zniszczyć.

Była niewinną, małą dziewczynką.

Wszyscy jej mówili, że wciąż nią jest. Strasznie ciężko było jej w to uwierzyć, kiedy pamiętała swoje okrwawione ręce.

Dotarła na skraj Zakazanego Lasu i dysząc ciężko dopadła do samotnego drzewa. Uderzyła w pień raz, potem drugi. Jej drobne dłonie przeszył ból, pojawiła się krew. Dobrze. Właśnie tego potrzebowała.

Kora była ciemna, mokra po niedawnym deszczu. Czarna jak włosy jej oprawcy, jej przyjaciela, jej niedoszłego mordercy. Dziki zew w żyłach przybrał na sile.

Sam–Wiesz–Kto.

Tom Riddle.

Jej przyjacielem był morderca rodziców Harry’ego, najpotężniejszy i najmroczniejszy czarnoksiężnik ostatnich czasów.

Zasługiwał na to, by spłonąć w piekle.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała.

– _Incendio!_

Silny promień uderzył prosto w pień, zostawiając po sobie smolisty ślad i strumyk dymu. Uniosła różdżkę i powtórzyła zaklęcie, raz za razem, aż do skutku.

Przyglądała się, oddychając nierówno, jak drzewo powoli staje w płomieniach. Czuła żar bijący z nieokiełznanego żywiołu. Ogień odbijał się w jej brązowych oczach, kiedy patrzyła z fascynacją jak czerwone języki zajmują wyższe gałęzie i pożerają wszystko, z czym się zetkną. Wyobraziła sobie wijącego się Toma, krzyczącego przeraźliwie i błagającego ją o pomoc…

Może rzeczywiście była potworem…

– _Aguamenti!_

Wtem drzewo zalały strumienie wody, momentalnie gasząc pożar. Pozostał jedynie skwierczący dym unoszący się wysoko w górę i okropny zapach spalenizny.

– Oszalałaś?!

Ginny wciąż wpatrywała się w dymiący pień. Gdyby to tylko było tak proste… Pozbyć się go jednym zaklęciem… Usunąć go całkiem z głowy…

– Wiesz, że możesz za to dostać co najmniej miesięczny szlaban?

W końcu odwróciła się w stronę swojego towarzysza. Wcale nie zdziwiła się, kto za nią podążył i ją tu znalazł.

– Podkablujesz mnie? – zapytała kpiąco.

– Nie wiem, a wyjaśnisz mi co się tak zezłościło, że chcesz puścić z dymem Zakazany Las?

– Nie wiem, a czy ty zawsze musisz odnajdować mnie w takich akurat sytuacjach? – spytała z furią. – Jeszcze pomyślę, że mnie śledzisz.

Blaise Zabini wpatrywał się z nią z mieszaniną złości i rozgoryczenia. Okrążyła go i stanęła naprzeciw niego, z wciąż uniesioną różdżką.

– Oooch, będziemy walczyć? – parsknął, unosząc wysoko brwi.

– Może i właśnie powinniśmy. Mam ciebie dość – syknęła, czując, że potrzeba, by dać upust swojej złości, rośnie. Przez chwilę pomyślała, co by było, gdyby Blaise nie oddał jej tego przeklętego dziennika. Gdyby zamiast niej, opętał właśnie jego. – Może to właśnie ciebie potrzebuję rozwalić.

Ślizgon przybrał obronną pozycję i również uniósł różdżkę. Ginny długo się nie zastanawiając, ruszyła pierwsza.

_– Flipendo!_

Nie spodziewał się, że zaatakuje go tak szybko i bez wahania. Gdy zaklęcie trafiło go prosto w pierś, upadł z łoskotem na ziemię.

– Ty chytra… Lisico…

Wstał w mgnieniu oka i tym razem on wystrzelił bez ostrzeżenia.

_– Depulso!_

Ginny uchyliła się, jednak promień zaklęcia zdążył ugodzić ją w ramię. Zatoczyła się chwiejnie do tyłu i wbiła w niego wściekłe spojrzenie. Z dzikim okrzykiem skoczyła ku niemu, niczym rozwścieczony drapieżnik. Dysząc ciężko, powaliła go na ziemię i przytrzymała mu nadgarstki, próbując go unieruchomić.

– Weasley! – wykrzyknął zirytowany, szamocząc się z nią wściekle. – Podpalasz drzewo, wyzywasz mnie na pojedynek, a teraz rozpoczynasz mugolską bójkę?!

Ginny jednak nie słuchała. Tama hamująca wszystkie emocje, które się w niej kotłowały przez te parę miesięcy, puściła. Krzyczała i obijała go pięściami, czując jak pod powiekami pojawiają się palące łzy. Z czasem jej uderzenia były coraz słabsze i Blaise zdołał się uwolnić, sprawiając, że dziewczyna upadła na kolana. Oparła ręce przed siebie i oddychała ciężko, próbując zahamować niezręczny wybuch płaczu. Czuła jak Blaise stoi za nią i przygląda jej się bez słowa.

– No powiedz to – wychrypiała, patrząc na niego oczami mokrymi od łez. Jej włosy i ubrania były w nieładzie. Jego nie wyglądały zresztą wiele lepiej. – Powiedz, jaka jestem żałosna. Powiedz, jaki ze mnie…

– Ty chcesz być ukarana, Weasley – stwierdził cicho, patrząc na nią, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. – Ty chcesz dostać szlaban. Chcesz, żebym cię wyzwał. Nie obchodzi cię jak, ale… chcesz zostać upokorzona.

Przykucnął przy niej i wbił w nią spojrzenie swoich przenikliwych, zielonych oczu.

– Co to z tobą zrobiło?

Ginny drgnęła. Spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi. Skąd on…

– Co tu się dzieje?!

Odwrócili się, jak rażeni gromem. W ich kierunku gnał profesor Lupin.

– Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, co się właśnie wydarzyło?

Jego bystre spojrzenie omiotło spalone drzewo, z którego wciąż unosiły się pojedyncze smugi dymu. Ginny wciąż wpatrywała się w Blaise’a.

– Zaatakowała mnie, profesorze – odparł chłopak, posyłając jej znaczące spojrzenie. Wtem na jego twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmiech. – A ja nie pozostałem jej dłużny.

Lupin przyjrzał im się groźnie.

– Pojedynki na terenie szkoły są zakazane. A co do podpalenia drzewa… – uniósł brwi, a Ginny wydawało się, że na jego twarzy przez chwilę błysnęło zdumienie – to znaczące wykroczenie. Oboje tracicie po dwadzieścia punktów.

Ginny powoli wstała i pokiwała ze skruchą głową.

– W przyszłym tygodniu rozpoczniecie również dwutygodniowy szlaban. Szczegóły podam wam później.

– A–ale… razem? – spytała niepewnie.

– Tak, panno Weasley. Jakiekolwiek niesnaski są między wami, może wspólne odrabianie szlabanu spowoduje wasz rozejm.

Blaise posłał jej kpiący uśmiech, a ona warknęła.

– I panno Weasley – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej. – Chciałbym zamienić z panną słówko w moim gabinecie.

*

Siedziała w gabinecie profesora Obrony przed Czarną Magią i wpatrywała się ponuro w jego pewne ręce, gdy zaparzał jej herbatę. Nie miała pojęcia, o czym chciał z nią porozmawiać. Prawdopodobnie dotyczyło to jej zachowania, które doprowadziło do jej szlabanu. Nie wiedziała jednak, dlaczego nie wezwał również Blaise’a.

– Nie musisz się denerwować, Ginny – rzekł Lupin, podając jej filiżankę herbaty. – Ta rozmowa zostanie między nami. Nie mam zamiaru się nad tobą pastwić, swoje zachowanie… odrobisz na szlabanie – dodał z krzywym uśmiechem.

Ginny przyjrzała się mu szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– To co w takim razie tutaj robię?

Lupin potarł skronie, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś, co sprawiało mu duży problem. Ginny uderzyło, jak zmęczona była jego twarz. Pod oczami widniały cienie, a dopiero teraz dojrzała, że jego ciało jest pokryte różnymi rodzajami blizn. Skąd on je wszystkie miał?

– Bójka ze szkolnym rywalem to jedno, aczkolwiek zastanawiam się… co skłoniło cię do podpalenia tego drzewa?

Dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech i przygryzła wargę.

– To… ja… straciłam panowanie nad sobą – przyznała.

Profesor wciąż świdrował ją czujnym spojrzeniem.

– Czy jest coś, o czym chcesz porozmawiać, Ginny?

Ginny spojrzała w jego szczere, badawcze oczy i od razu zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. Mimo że nie był wtedy obecny, pozostali nauczyciele musieli mu przekazać, co miało miejsce w poprzednim roku.

Długo mu się przyglądała, rozmyślając nad tym, czy powinna odpowiedzieć cokolwiek. Wszelkie rozmowy jakie kiedykolwiek przeprowadziła z innymi dorosłymi sprowadzały się do tego, jakim ogromnym szczęściem było, że przeżyła. O tym, że była silna i przetrwa, a koszmary kiedyś znikną. Nie dali jednak żadnych wskazówek, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Jak długo będzie to trwało i co ma zrobić, by nie czuć tego palącego poczucia winy.

Coś jej jednak mówiło, że siedzący przed nią profesor zmagał się z własnymi demonami. I może właśnie to sprawiło, że przełknęła ślinę i powiedziała:

– Czasem chciałabym… chciałabym sprawić, żeby on po prostu zniknął. Znaczy się, wiem, że go już nie ma, ale to co ze mną zrobił… wciąż we mnie jest. Idę korytarzem i nagle pojawia się we mnie myśl, czy może dokładnie rok temu szłam dokładnie tą samą drogą, zupełnie tego nieświadoma i mijali mnie ludzie, patrzyli na mnie i widzieli… właściwie to _nie widzieli_. Patrzę na twarze tych, którzy zostali spetryfikowani i myślę o tym, że byli o krok od śmierci z moich rąk… Spoglądam w lustro i widzę…

– Potwora – dokończył ponuro Lupin.

Ginny zadrżała a po jej policzku spłynęła samotna łza.

– Tak – odparła cicho, patrząc na swoje ręce. – Tak właśnie się czuję. I może… – z jej ust wyrwał się urywany szloch – może właśnie tym jestem. Wyobrażałam sobie, że to on.

Usłyszała jak mężczyzna wstaje z krzesła i kuca tuż przed nią. Delikatnie wyjął z jej rąk kubek, po czym chwycił jedną z nich. Jego ręce były szorstkie, a zarazem delikatne.

– Czasem w naszym świecie obezwładnia nas mroczna siła, której nie sposób okiełznać. Która zmusza nas do robienia rzeczy, zarówno strasznych jak i nie mających żadnego związku z naszą wolną wolą.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała w jego oczy. Była w nich szczerość i zrozumienie. Nie dostrzegła w nich litości ani strachu, jedynie głęboki smutek.

– Nie znaczy to jednak, że jedyne co nam pozostaje, to się jej poddać. Możemy z nią walczyć, chociaż nikt nie powiedział, że to będzie proste. Możliwe, że widmo tego, co się stało, zostanie z tobą na zawsze. Uwolniłaś się od niego, jednak twoja droga dopiero się zaczęła. Prawdziwym kluczem do poradzenia sobie z wszystkim, co się wydarzyło jest to, byś znalazła w swym cierpieniu sens. Byś swoje doświadczenia zamieniła w broń i udowodniła sobie, że nie przeszłaś tego wszystkiego na darmo.

– Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że właśnie mam tak na to spojrzeć. Że dzięki temu stanę się silną czarownicą.

– Nie przeczę, że tak będzie. Ba, jestem absolutnie tego pewny, Ginny. Przeżycia jak te, sprawiają, że patrzymy na świat pod innym kątem, ale odbierają nam też niewinność. Nie pozwól, by one cię definiowały. Nie pozwól, by zniszczyły w tobie coś jeszcze.

Ginny otarła łzę i przytaknęła.

– Dobrze. Nie pozwolę.

Lupin uśmiechnął się do niej i mocniej zacisnął jej dłoń.

– I pamiętaj. Nic z tego, co się wydarzyło nie jest twoją winą. Absolutnie nic.

Kiedy spojrzała w jego smutne, szczere oczy, uwierzyła mu. I chociaż czuła, że jeszcze długa droga przed nią, ciężar w jej klatce piersiowej rozluźnił się.

– Dziękuję, profesorze.

– Do usług, Ginny. – Profesor wstał i na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – Następnym razem, jak będziesz miała ochotę coś podpalić, podejdź do mnie. Z doświadczenia wiem, że tak spektakularne wybuchy złości mogą skończyć się bardzo źle.

Ginny oblała się rumieńcem i gorliwie przytaknęła. Gdy wychodziła z gabinetu na pusty korytarz, wzięła pierwszy, pełny oddech od miesięcy. I było to obezwładniające uczucie.


	13. Rok drugi: Niespodziewane wizyty

Podpaliła drzewo.

Na Salazara, drzewo! Blaise wciąż czuł drapiący dym, który się z niego unosił. Kto robił coś takiego? Ta dziewczyna rzeczywiście była nieobliczalna. Nie ważne jak bardzo starał się pozostać obojętnym, zachowanie Weasley zawsze zdołało wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Pragnienie poznania jej tajemnic wzmogło na sile na tyle, że nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym.

Nienawidził się za to.

Przecież jego życie było równie ciężkie i fascynujące. Sam miał wiele do ukrycia, a ostatnio doszła do tego mrożąca krew w żyłach sprawa ze zwierciadłem i morderstwem Vita Pereza. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej niż myśleć o _niej,_ tej, która sprowadzała na niego same problemy. Wystarczyło znaleźć się tylko w jej pobliżu i już wciągała go w same niekomfortowe sytuacje. Przyciągała kłopoty jak magnes.

A mimo to, nie mógł zmusić się, by jej unikać.

Skręcił w lewo, w wąski korytarz prowadzący do lochów. Nagle ktoś gwałtownie go wyprzedził, ocierając się o jego ramię.

– Hej! – warknął i gwałtownie zamilkł, gdy tylko stanął z tą osobą twarzą w twarz. Wpatrywał się prosto w niebieskie, przeszywające oczy Dario Pereza. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie ufając własnemu wzrokowi.

– Witaj, Blaise. 

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego, jednak jego uśmiech wcale mu się nie podobał. Znacznie różnił się od tego beztroskiego i nieco głupkowatego, którym miał w zwyczaju go obdarzać, kiedy spędzał wakacje w ich posiadłości. Było w nim coś drapieżnego i nie obejmował jego oczu. On sam nigdy nie pałał do chłopaka sympatią, ale młodszy Perez zawsze był dla niego miły i starał się nawiązać z nim kontakt.

Do czasu śmierci jego ojca.

Co robił w Hogwarcie? I czy to przypadek, że spotkał Blaise’a?

– Dario – przywitał się chłodno, przyglądając się mu uważnie. – Co sprowadza cię do Hogwartu?

Dario mocno zacisnął usta. Blaise zauważył, że jego włosy są w nieładzie, jakby przed ich spotkaniem przeczesywał je kilkakrotnie palcami.

– Miałem nadzieję, że się spotkamy – powiedział, nerwowo wyginając palce. – Nie widzieliśmy się od… cóż… pewnej przykrej uroczystości.

Blaise nie odpowiedział, nie widząc sensu we wspominaniu tego zdarzenia. Podejrzewał, że musi mu być ciężko, ale to nie było jego zmartwieniem. Nie był już jego rodziną. Właściwie, to nigdy nią nie był. Słyszał, że matka zostawiła mu tylko małą posiadłość na obrzeżach Londynu. Mimo wszystko spodziewał się, że wróci on do Włoszech, do rodziny swojej matki.

– Planuję przenieść się tutaj, wiesz – rzekł, a Blaise otworzył szeroko oczy. – Na mój ostatni rok.

– Och – odparł tylko. – Nie sądziłem, że zechcesz zostać w Londynie.

– Dlaczego? Bo już nic tu dla mnie nie ma? – spytał ostro, a Blaise uniósł brwi.

– Po prostu jestem zaskoczony, że chcesz zmieniać szkołę na swój ostatni rok – odparł, przypatrując mu się badawczo. – Trochę dużo z tym zachodu.

Dario wzruszył ramionami.

– Czuję, że to dobra decyzja – odpowiedział, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie. – Pozostanie tutaj.

– Nie sądzę, by ci się tutaj spodobało.

– Na pewno znajdę coś, co przykuje moją uwagę.

Blaise poruszył się niespokojnie w miejscu, czując się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo. Była to najdłuższa rozmowa jaką kiedykolwiek z nim przeprowadził i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty jej kontynuować. Tym bardziej, że odnosił wrażenie, że Dario chce dać mu coś do zrozumienia.

– Muszę już iść – powiedział, studiując uważnie jego twarz. Może wcześniej nieco pomylił się co do jego osoby. Możliwe, że powinien obserwować go uważniej.

– Do zobaczenia – odparł lekko i uśmiechnął się beztrosko. Blaise’owi przyszło na myśl, że nie tylko on nosi maski. Perspektywa spędzenia najbliższego roku w towarzystwie syna Pereza sprawiała, że jego wnętrzności oplótł niewidzialny sznur. – I podejrzewam, że bardzo wkrótce, Blaise.

Po czym odszedł, nucąc cicho pod nosem. Blaise wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę w jego oddalającą się sylwetkę, zanim ruszył w przeciwną stronę.

*

Wszyscy jedli i śmiali się beztrosko, a ona miała wrażenie, że zaraz się udusi. Ogromne dynie dostarczone z ogródka Hagrida unosiły się nad nimi, a wykrojone w ich wnętrzu twarze spoglądały na nich złowrogo. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że na uczcie pojawiły się wszystkie duchy, które zamieszkiwały Hogwart; gawędziły wesoło i trzeba było wręcz uważać, by na żadnego nie wpaść, co wiązało się z niemiłym uczuciem przeraźliwego zimna.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech i próbowała przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co powiedział jej profesor Lupin.

Nie mogła pozwolić, by tamte wydarzenia ją definiowały. Musiała chociaż spróbować cieszyć się tym, co innym przychodziło z taką łatwością. Zagrożenie już zniknęło i teraz to ona decydowała, jak będzie wyglądało jej życie.

Sięgnęła ręką w kierunku puddingu z zaciekłością, którą mogła porównać do wyciągania upartych gnomów z ich norek. Nałoży sobie ten przeklęty deser i zje go, a później nawiąże rozmowę ze swoimi współlokatorkami i być może…

– Ginny!

Odwróciła się gwałtownie i jej ręka opadła z hukiem na blat, gdy spojrzała w niewinną, roześmianą twarz Colina Creeveya. Miała wrażenie, że ogromna gula zadomowiła się w jej gardle.

– Jak miło cię zobaczyć na uczcie! – powiedział Colin, przeciskając się w jej stronę i zajmując miejsce tuż obok niej. Bliskość jego ciała sprawiła, że dziewczyna nie mogła zaczerpnąć oddechu. – Tym razem jest chyba jeszcze lepiej niż w poprzednim roku, dasz wiarę?

Ginny zamrugała oczami, na przemian otwierając i zamykając usta. Colin wciąż się w nią wpatrywał z uśmiechem tak przyjaznym i beztroskim, że miała ochotę zwymiotować.

– J–ja… nie za bardzo pamiętam, jak było w poprzednim roku – odparła cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że reszta uczniów się im przysłuchuje. – Ciebie również miło widzieć, Colin – wykrztusiła i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

Cień ponurego zrozumienia zawitał na jego twarzy, lecz zaraz po chwili ustąpił on jeszcze szerszemu uśmiechowi.

– Och, ale było ekscytująco w tamtym roku, co? Ty porwana, ja spetryfikowany… ciekawe co stanie się w tym? Oczywiście wiem, że to było niebezpieczne, ale koniec końców i tak uratował nas Harry, prawda?

Ginny wstała gwałtownie od stołu, zaciskając mocno pięści. Miała wrażenie, że ściany zbliżają się gwałtownie do siebie, a jej kończy się powietrze. Nie mogła spojrzeć na Colina, nie kiedy mówił o tych okropnych zdarzeniach, jakby wydarzyły się w jakiejś bajce a nie w prawdziwym, realnym życiu.

– O–obiecałam Percy’emu, że się z nim zobaczę – skłamała, po czym obróciła się w kierunku wyjścia. Jej serce biło w zawrotnym tempie, czuła, że na czole perlił się pot. Krok za krokiem przyspieszała, wpatrując się w drzwi wyjściowe jakby były portalem do świata, w którym nie istniały żadne problemy.

Dopiero kiedy znalazła się na pustym, przyjemnie chłodnym korytarzu, poczuła, że jest w stanie wziąć głęboki oddech. Odgłosy uczty ucichły, a ona przyłożyła dłonie do skroni, przymykając oczy. Już nieraz spotykała się z osobami, które uległy spetryfikowaniu, jednakże wciąż wywoływało to w niej wstrząs. Myśl, że to ona nasyłała bazyliszka i tylko dzięki szczęściu nic nikomu się nie stało, wprawiała ją w przerażenie. Wiedziała, że kiedyś się z tego otrząśnie i owe osoby nie mają jej tego za złe, ale nic nie potrafiła na to poradzić. Już zawsze będzie żyła z tym piętnem.

Spacerowała bez celu po zamku, z czasem czując się pewniej i spokojniej. Biła się z myślami, czy aby uczta już nie dobiegła końca, kiedy usłyszała szmer podekscytowanych głosów. Podążyła w ich kierunku i dostrzegła tłum uczniów z jej domu stojących w Sali Wejściowej. Część z nich miało luźno rozpięte szaty, jakby coś przeszkodziło im w dotarciu do dormitorium.

Podeszła niezauważenie do grupki i podsłuchała toczącą się rozmowę pomiędzy dwiema starszymi od niej Gryfonkami.

– Syriusz Black tutaj…

– Biedna Gruba Dama…

– Jak myślisz, kogo szukał? I jak dostał się do zamku?

Na samym przedzie stał poddenerwowany Percy, który próbował za wszelką cenę ich uciszyć.

– Dalej, wchodźcie do środka!

Zdezorientowana Ginny podążyła do Wielkiej Sali wraz z resztą Gryfonów. Percy rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, kiedy tylko ją dostrzegł.

– Gdzie ty, na Merlina, byłaś?! – jego oczy ciskały gromy. – Myślałem, że coś ci się stało! I jeszcze w takim momencie… Można pomyśleć, że…

– Że co? – przerwała mu butnie, nie pozwalając mu wypowiedzieć swoich oskarżeń na głos.

Percy wytrzeszczył oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, czego omal nie wypowiedział.

– Nie miałem tego na myśli, Ginny… Po prostu nie oddalaj się więcej. Masz trzymać się blisko nas, jasne?

Ginny zacisnęła mocno wargi i przytaknęła.

– Postaram się.

– Postaaa… Ginny! – zawołał za nią, ale ona już zniknęła w tłumie, próbując znaleźć się jak najdalej od brata. Po chwili jego okrzyki zniknęły wśród hałasu, jaki ją otaczał.

Ginny wiedziała, że to nie wyglądało dobrze. _Ponownie._ Błąkała się samotnie po korytarzach, gdy w tym samym czasie poszukiwany przestępca próbował włamać się do ich pokoju wspólnego.

– Hej siostrzyczko – tuż przed nią nagle pojawili się Fred i George, mierząc ją czujnymi spojrzeniami. Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Nie mówcie, że wy też! – żachnęła się, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Pamiętam, gdzie byłam, niczego nie zrobiłam!

– Ginny – George położył jej rękę na ramieniu. – Wyluzuj. My to nie Percy. Mimo wszystko… jeśli masz ochotę na samotne spacery… Może po prostu nie rób tego o takiej porze?

Ginny westchnęła.

– Wy szwendacie się po zamku o każdej porze dnia i nocy!

Fred wzruszył ramionami i wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z bratem.

– Ale nas jest chociaż dwóch, Gin. Nie sprawiaj, by biedny Percy miał powody do zawału serca.

_Och, gdyby się tak przejmowali tym w tamtym roku…_

– To znajdę sobie kogoś do towarzystwa, zadowoleni?

– Martwimy się, to wszystko.

Coś w ich spojrzeniu mówiło jej, że biorą to bardzo na poważnie i nie odpuszczą, póki nie upewnią się, że naprawdę to do niej dociera.

– Dobra – Ginny westchnęła. – Ale przyrzeknijcie, że pokażecie mi wasze tajne przejścia w zamku.

Bliźniacy zaśmiali się z niedowierzaniem.

– No, no, mała Ginny – George puścił do niej oczko. – Wszystko w swoim czasie.

– I na pewno nie pokażemy ci wszystkich przejść, co najwyżej…

– Cztery – wypaliła Ginny.

– Jedno – oznajmił Fred.

– Trzy – upierała się, czując jak na jej policzki wpłynęły rumieńce.

– Dwa – odparli chórem bracia, a ona posłała im triumfalny uśmiech.

– Stoi. Pokażecie mi je, a ja obiecuję, że nie zobaczycie mnie szwendającej się w późnych godzinach samej po zamku.

Fred i George wytrzeszczyli na nią oczy i spojrzeli po sobie z niedowierzaniem.

– A to chytra lisica, z tej naszej małej siostry!

– Uczę się od najlepszych – Ginny wytknęła im język. 

Wkrótce w pomieszczeniu pojawili się równie zdezorientowani Puchoni, Krukoni oraz Ślizgoni. Dumbledore pokrótce wyjaśnił co się wydarzyło i oznajmił im, że tę noc spędzą poza swoimi domami, z racji potrzeby przeszukania zamku i wyeliminowania zagrożenia. Po chwili machnął różdżką, a stoły rozsunęły się, robiąc ogromny, pusty plac, na którym pojawiły się purpurowe, puchate śpiwory. Ginny wzięła najbliższy z nich i bez zastanowienia zaciągnęła go w róg sali.

Gdy tylko nauczyciele opuścili pomieszczenie, wszyscy zaczęli mówić jednocześnie – Gryfoni przejęci swoją rolą opowiadali z podekscytowaniem i strachem co się właśnie stało, a reszta słuchała z napięciem i zaciekawieniem.

Ginny przygryzła wargę i w duchu modliła się o to, by Percy i bliźniacy byli jedynymi, którzy zauważyli jej nieobecność. Nie żeby zawiniła w jakikolwiek sposób – jednak przez to, co stało się dokładnie rok temu, ktoś mógł bardzo łatwo wskazać w niej podejrzaną.

Rozglądając się bezwiednie po sali, nagle napotkała spojrzenie Blaise’a Zabiniego. Stał wśród innych Ślizgonów i przyglądał się jej z zaciekawieniem. Przewróciła oczami, kręcąc ze złością głową. Czy on zawsze musiał się jej przyglądać? Uniosła rękę i posłała mu wulgarny gest, odwracając się ostentacyjnie w stronę ściany. Miała nadzieję, że to da mu do zrozumienia, by się od niej odczepił. Weszła do śpiwora i wtuliła się w jego ciepło, rozmyślając gorączkowo.

Oczywiście, że obślizgły Wąż się w nią wpatrywał, ponieważ odkąd tylko przeczytała jego żałosny dziennik szukał tylko okazji, by się na niej odegrać. Jęknęła głucho, obracając się na plecy i wpatrując w gwieździste niebo. Ich wspólny szlaban zapowiadał się spektakularnie.

*

– Noc Duchów jest rzeczywiście jakaś nawiedzona. W tym roku Syriusz Black wkrada się do zamku i atakuje portret, w tamtym Komnata Tajemnic została otwaaa…

Rozmowa dwóch Krukonek z trzeciego roku została nagle urwana, gdy zauważyły Ginny idącą samotnie po ich lewej stronie. Wytrzeszczyły szeroko oczy i zaczęły gorączkowo szeptać, przyspieszając i zostawiając ją daleko w tyle. Ginny westchnęła i otuliła się ciaśniej szalem. Może zaledwie parę dni temu by ją to strasznie zdenerwowało. Z przyjemnym zdumieniem stwierdziła, że rozmowa z profesorem Lupinem dała efekty. Te dziewczyny nie przeżyły tego co ona. Nie mogły mieć nawet najmniejszego pojęcia, przez jakie piekło przeszła. A jednak była tutaj i podobnie jak pozostali szła na sobotni mecz quidditcha, co było najnormalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem.

Kiedy wyszła z zamku, musiała aż zaprzeć się nogami w chlupoczącym błocie. Warunki do gry były okropne – deszcz lał niemiłosiernie a ostry wiatr porwał niektórym parasole, które latały teraz nad nimi niczym widma przerażających dementorów.

Ginny wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie tych okropnych istot.

Z wysokich trybun ledwo można było dostrzec to, co dzieje się na boisku. Czerwone i żółte szaty zawodników migotały niczym blade plamy, a odgłosy komentatora zagłuszały grzmoty i obezwładniający hałas ulewy. Ginny próbowała rozgrzać zmarznięte palce, usiłując dostrzec Harry’ego w całym tym szaleństwie. Miała wrażenie, że niebo jeszcze bardziej pociemniało a jedynym źródłem światła były błyskawice, oświetlające świat co kilkanaście sekund.

I wtedy jej świat zamarł. Poczuła wszechogarniający chłód, a w jej uszach pojawiła się nagła cisza. Wciąż widziała, jak w zwolnionym tempie, krople deszczu spadają i obijają się bezgłośnie o przemoczone drewno poręczy, której się trzymała. Błyskawice rozświetlały niebo, jednak nie słyszała ogłuszających grzmotów. Rozpaczliwie chciała wziąć głęboki oddech, jednak miała wrażenie jakby jej klatka piersiowa była skuta lodem. Głowę wypełnił szum i czuła jak upada, a całe jej jestestwo wypełnił krzyk, jej własny krzyk, przeplatany zimnym, okrutnym śmiechem…

Ocknęła się, wciąż przemoczona, zaledwie parę minut później. Tuż nad nią pochylała się przerażona Demelza Robbins, woda ściekała z jej włosów i kaptura prosto na jej twarz.

– Ocknęłaś się – stwierdziła z ulgą, podając jej rękę.

Ginny wpatrywała się w nią długo, próbując pozbierać swoje myśli.

– Dementorzy – wyjaśniła szybko Demelza. – Około stu, jak myślę. Pojawili się znikąd, ale Dumbledore już się tym zajął… To było straszne uczucie, wszyscy to poczuliśmy, ale nagle ty… Dobrze się czujesz?

Dementorzy. Czyli te przerażające istoty pojawiły się znowu i ponownie przeżyła to gorzej niż inni. Nie miała pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Czy czuła się dobrze? Minie zapewne dużo czasu, zanim będzie w stanie to stwierdzić.

– Gdybym powiedziała, że nie gorzej niż zwykle, uwierzyłabyś mi? – odparła, a dziewczyna posłała jej ponure spojrzenie. Przynajmniej nie współczujące. To już było coś.

Chwyciła jej rękę i wstała. Demelza wciąż uważnie się jej przyglądała.

– Zaprowadzić cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi i przyjrzała jej się uważniej. Dziewczyna spoglądała na nią z troską, nerwowo przygryzając dolną wargę. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiała z nią twarzą w twarz.

– Myślę, że nie trzeba – odparła, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie po trybunach. – Zaraz, czy mecz się skończył? Harry złapał znicza?

– On… Diggory złapał znicza, a Harry spadł z miotły, w momencie kiedy dementorzy…

Ginny zamrugała szybko.

– H–harry? – wykrztusiła, czując jak świat osuwa jej się spod nóg.

– Dumbledore go uratował, zanieśli go do Skrzydła…

Ginny już jej nie słuchała, tylko odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę zejścia z trybun.

– Dopiero co zemdlałaś! – wykrzyknęła za nią Demelza, próbując przekrzyczeć deszcz. – Pozwól mi się chociaż odprowadzić!

Ginny omiotła ją nieuważnym spojrzeniem i przytaknęła głową, po czym ruszyła czym prędzej w stronę zamku.

*

W poniedziałek Blaise siedział na zajęciach ogarnięty poczuciem oczekiwania. W poprzedni wieczór dostał od profesora Lupina wiadomość, że jego szlaban zaczyna się po południu w Izbie Pamięci. Od tamtego momentu rozmyślał o tym, jak uzyskać od Weasley informacje, które były mu potrzebne, zakładając, że w ogóle będzie z nim rozmawiała. Nie potrafił też przestać zastanawiać się, kiedy ponownie ujrzy Dario Pereza przechadzającego się korytarzem w szkolnym uniformie. Oraz o tym, co w danej chwili znajdowało się wiele kilometrów stąd, w podziemnych komnatach jego posiadłości…

– Będziesz się tak wgapiał w ten kociołek, czy może pomożesz mi z tymi korzonkami? – spytał Draco, wskazując na swoje już sprawne ręce.

Blaise zmrużył oczy, mierząc go czujnym spojrzeniem.

– Myślałem, że już ozdrowiałeś – zdziwił się, z ledwością kryjąc irytację w swoim głosie. – Poza tym, nie miałeś tylko jednej niesprawnej ręki? Poradź sobie sam.

Podczas ich pierwszej lekcji opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami, prowadzonej przez gajowego Hagrida, Malfoy lekceważąc jakiekolwiek ostrzeżenia, podszedł zbyt blisko do hipogryfa, co skończyło się krwawym zadrapaniem w jego przedramię. Od tamtego czasu Draco, ku wielkiemu rozzłoszczeniu Gryfonów, grał pokaraną przez los ofiarę. Zagroził nawet złożeniem skargi na nowego nauczyciela oraz bezwzględnym pozbyciem się stworzenia, które go zraniło. Pomimo tego, że Blaise trochę się z nim zgadzał (uważał, że jeżeli Hagrid nie potrafił zapanować nad zwierzęciem, nie powinien im go pokazywać), zachowanie Malfoya wzbudzało w nim niemałą irytację.

– Blaise, jak zawsze uroczy – zakpił Draco, ale w jego oczach błysnęło uznanie. – Właściwie, przyjacielu, obie moje ręce mają się dobrze i nawet nie jestem już obolały – dodał, demonstrując teatralnie możliwości swoich nadgarstków. – Pewnie Potter nie może powiedzieć tego samego, po tym jak spadł z miotły, bo zobaczył wielkich, strasznych dementorów, co?

Zaśmiał się, po czym razem z Crabbem i Goylem naciągnęli kaptury i wyciągnęli przed siebie ręce, wydając z siebie złowrogie dźwięki. Blaise rozejrzał się i zobaczył czerwonego na twarzy Rona Weasleya i Pottera, który zacisnął mocno usta.

Po chwili Draco udał, że mdleje w bardzo przesadzony sposób, przykładając dłoń do czoła. Większość Ślizgonów zaśmiała się głośno, ale Blaise przyglądał się Weasleyowi. Jego mina bardzo przypominała mu tę, którą miała jego młodsza siostra, tuż przed tym, jak ostatnio rzuciła się na…

PLASK!

Weasley bez zastanowienia chwycił ogromne serce krokodyla i cisnął nim prosto w twarz niczego nie spodziewającego się Malfoya.

Tym razem Blaise miał ogromną ochotę się zaśmiać, jednak odwrócił się dyskretnie do swojego kociołka. Słyszał tylko wysyczane przekleństwa Draco i rozwścieczony głos Snape’a:

– Weasley, przez twoje barbarzyńskie zachowanie Gryffindor właśnie stracił pięćdziesiąt punktów.

W przerwie na lunch Blaise pospiesznie pochłonął posiłek, po czym wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, mając zamiar odwiedzić jeszcze bibliotekę. Po drodze zauważył znajomą rudą czuprynę i nie mógł się powstrzymać – podszedł i stanął tuż za nią, przyglądając się jak z uwagą studiuje klepsydry z punktami.

– Nie martw się, twój brat pobił cię w traceniu punktów na dzisiejszej lekcji eliksirów. Twoje dwadzieścia przy jego pięćdziesięciu już nie brzmi tak imponująco.

– Na Merlina, Zabini – syknęła Ginny Weasley, trzymając się teatralnie za serce i odwracając się w jego kierunku. – Odczep się ode mnie, bo jak tak dłużej pójdzie, pomyślę, że mnie śledzisz.

– Nie dokończyliśmy naszej rozmowy z pociągu – odparł, niewzruszony jej sugestią. – Chociaż doszła jeszcze kwestia tego, że zamieniłaś się w ziejącą ogniem wariatkę. To też możemy omówić.

– Czyli nie przeczysz, że mnie śledzisz – upewniła się, unosząc brew. – Twoi koledzy nie są zdziwieni, że masz na moim punkcie obsesję?

– Co? Nie, Weasley, to nie… Nie mam na twoim punkcie obsesji! – Udało jej się zbić go z tropu. – Nie zmieniaj tematu.

– Ja go nie zmieniam, ja go po prostu _nie podejmuję_ – podkreśliła. – Mówiłam ci już, że to nie twoja sprawa.

– Trochę jednak tak – stwierdził, zbliżając się gwałtownie i ściszając głos. – Bo również miałem ten dziennik w dłoni i chciałbym, dziękuję bardzo, wiedzieć, z czym miałem do czynienia.

– To przeszłość, Zabini. Cokolwiek to było, tego już _nie ma_ – odparła chłodno.

– Nie ma, jesteś pewna?

Ginny obdarzyła go długim spojrzeniem, w którym miał wrażenie, pojawiła się smutna nostalgia.

– Absolutnie pewna – potwierdziła. – Pozostały tylko cienie przeszłości. I ludzie, którzy węszą wokół spraw, które ich nie dotyczą – dodała, mierząc go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

Blaise przechylił głowę w zamyśleniu.

– W takim razie widzimy się na szlabanie, Weasley. Kto wie? Przez dwie godziny może mi się w końcu zwierzysz.

W momencie, gdy się odwracał, zdołał ujrzeć wstępujące rumieńce na jej policzkach.

– Ani mi się śni, Wężu!


	14. Rok drugi: Szlaban

Ginny myślała, że oprócz szlabanu z Zabinim, zasłabnięcia na meczu i groźnego upadku Harry’ego, przynajmniej w tym tygodniu nie może wydarzyć się już nic gorszego. Los miał jednak odmiennie zdanie – a przekonała się o tym, gdy w poniedziałek skończyła ostatnie zajęcia i wychodziła z klasy.

Może gdyby nie spieszyła się tak na ten przeklęty szlaban, zwracałaby większą uwagę na swoje otoczenie i nie wpadłaby wprost na osobę idącą z naprzeciwka, uderzając w nią z impetem. Stanowczo zbyt często jej się to przytrafiało.

– Jeśli to znów ty… – zaczęła groźnie, schylając się po swoją torbę, która wypadła jej z rąk – to chętnie opowiem ci, gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić swoje ciekawskie pytania…

Czując naglącą presję czasu, poprawiła gorączkowo włosy i spojrzała w górę, spodziewając się ujrzeć znienawidzonego Ślizgona, który zazwyczaj znajdował ją w takich właśnie sytuacjach.

I zamarła, rumieniąc się wściekle, kiedy napotkała spojrzenie zielonych, zdezorientowanych oczu wpatrujących się w nią zza okrągłych okularów.

– Och! – wykrzyknęła, omal nie upuszczając ponownie torby. – Harry!

Nie była w stanie określić poziomu wstydu jaki czuła. Była całkiem pewna, że wybił on ponad skalę.

– J–ja… to… myślałam, że to ktoś inny – wyjąkała, odwracając wzrok. – Yyy, jak się czujesz? – spytała niezręcznie, przygryzając wargę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– Pomijając, że przegraliśmy mecz, raczej w porządku – odparł.

Ginny pokiwała gorliwie głową, czując się wyjątkowo głupio.

– Super. Cieszę się – powiedziała, patrząc na niego i mając wrażenie, że jej głowa zaraz wybuchnie od rzeczy, które chciałaby mu powiedzieć, ale nie mogła, ponieważ przeraziłaby go w sposób, jaki nie potrafiłby zrobić tego nawet dementor. – To znaczy… cieszę się, że czujesz się dobrze. Nie, że przegraliśmy mecz… Co nie jest twoją winą! W ż–żadnym wypadku... Ważne, że nic ci się nie stało…

W tamtej chwili miała wielką ochotę stracić możliwość mówienia.

– Tak… – przytaknął Harry, wyglądający jakby żałował, że się na nią natknął. – Dzięki za…eee… kartkę…

Jeżeli myślała, że już nie może się bardziej zarumienić, to bardzo się pomyliła. Czuła, że jej policzki zaraz strawi ogień.

– N–nie ma za co – przełknęła ślinę, przypominając sobie kartkę, którą mu zaniosła, kiedy leżał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Kiedy się ją otwierało, śpiewała przeraźliwie życzenia powrotu do zdrowia. Za nic w świecie nie potrafiła zmienić tego śpiewu na przyjemniejszy dla ucha, ale miała nadzieję, że Harry doceni ten gest. Teraz miała ochotę kopnąć Ginny z przeszłości mocno w tyłek i postarać się bardziej albo w ogóle mu jej nie zanosić.

Harry chyba podzielał jej zdanie, bo skrzywił się nieco i uśmiechnął przepraszająco.

– Słuchaj Ginny, muszę już…

– Jasne! – wykrzyknęła nieco za głośno i pomachała mu dłonią na pożegnanie, jednocześnie robiąc już parę kroków. – Ja właściwie też mam… pa!

I ruszyła biegiem, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź. Z zawrotną prędkością pokonywała korytarze, nie zatrzymując się, dopóki nie miała pewności, że ponownie się na niego nie natknie. Gdy była już tego absolutnie pewna, przystanęła i jęcząc przeciągle nad tą niezręczną rozmową, oparła z głośnym stukiem czoło o ścianę.

_Dlaczego, dlaczego, musiało jej tak przy nim odbijać?_

– Tak strasznie przeżywasz wizję szlabanu ze mną, czy po prostu rozczulasz się nad swoim żałosnym życiem?

Przymknęła oczy, jęcząc ponownie. Teraz, pojawiał się _teraz?_

– Nie mam ochoty na twoje gierki, Zabini.

Poczuła, że staje obok niej.

– Nie mam nawet ochoty się odwracać i na ciebie patrzeć.

– Jeżeli chcesz się spóźnić na szlaban, to twoja sprawa.

Jęknęła po raz trzeci i powoli otworzyła oczy. Zabini wpatrywał się w nią z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy.

Spojrzała na niego z bólem, gdy przypomniała sobie, że czekają ich dwie godziny w swojej obecności. Blaise uniósł ostrzegawczo palec.

– Jeśli jękniesz jeszcze raz, to nie ręczę za siebie.

– Będę jęczeć ile mi się podoba – odparła.

Zabini uniósł brwi i spojrzał na nią ze zdegustowaniem. Jego wysokie kości policzkowe oraz mocno zaciśnięte usta oddawały idealny obraz wyższości, którą emanowali arystokraci. Nienawidziła, że poprzez jedno spojrzenie potrafił sprawić, że czuła się kimś gorszym.

Rozchylił nozdrza i wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nagle usłyszeli pospieszne kroki i pomrukiwania Filcha.

– Lepiej jak zjawimy się przed nim – warknął i Ginny niechętnie pokiwała głową.

*

Zdążyli dotrzeć tuż przed Filchem. Przykuśtykał dosłownie kilka sekund później i na samym wstępie obdarzył ich paskudnym spojrzeniem. Jego wierna towarzyszka pani Norris otarła się o jego nogę, miaucząc przeraźliwie.

– Wstrętne bachory! Zachciało się łamać regulamin, co? Myślicie, że wszystko wam wolno i możecie przy najlepszej okazji machać sobie kijem i tłuc się po karkach? Już ja wam pokażę co znaczy prawdziwa kara…

Ginny wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

– Czy profesor Lupin mówił, w jaki sposób mamy wykonywać naszą… eee… karę?

Filch wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę udusić ją gołymi rękami.

– Cicho, dziewucho! Profesor Lupin przekazał mi wszystko, co miał przekazać! Myślisz, że po raz pierwszy dane mi jest wybijać wam te głupoty z głowy? Mam ci opowiedzieć o łańcuchach, które to się kiedyś używało? Stare, dobre czasy…

Mężczyzna zaczął mruczeć do siebie z aprobatą i podszedł do małych, obskurnych drzwi. Po chwili wyłonił się z dwoma wiadrami wypełnionymi wodą i strasznie brudnymi, poszarpanymi szmatami.

– No co tak stoicie! Chodźcie za mną!

Z ogromną niechęcią podążyli jego śladem, wchodząc do zakurzonej, nieznośnie wielkiej sali. Jej koniec niknął w mroku, a od podłogi po sam sufit stały oszklone gabloty wypełnione setkami pucharów oraz gobelinów. Filch podszedł do najbliższej pochodni i zaczął odpalać kolejne, jedna po drugiej. Wkrótce ukazał im się ogrom ich pracy – pomieszczenie zdawało się nie mieć końca, a przy gablotach widniały wyblakłe tabliczki z numerami.

– Każdy będzie odpowiedzialny za jedną alejkę – oznajmił woźny, rozdzielając im mugolskie środki czystości i wiadra. – Każda alejka ma dziesięć gablot. Jak skończycie sprzątać jedną, idziecie do drugiej. Tym będziecie się zajmować przez następne dwa tygodnie. Wszystko ma lśnić. I żadnej magii! Oddajcie różdżki!

Blaise prychnął głośno.

– To chyba jakiś żart! Jak mamy wyczyścić cokolwiek tym czymś! – Wskazał na poniszczone szmatki. – Bardziej prawdopodobne, że pobrudzimy to jeszcze bardziej.

– Na moje możecie nawet napluć i wytrzeć to własnym tyłkiem – fuknął Filch, omal nie opluwając go śliną. – Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć, zanim złamało się regulamin!

I odszedł, warcząc pod nosem, zostawiając ich w częściowo oświetlonej alejce. Dookoła dało się czuć zapach wilgoci i stęchlizny, a ogromne pajęczyny zwisały nad nimi niczym złowrogie firanki.

Ginny gwałtownie chwyciła swoje wiadro i przybory, których miała użyć do czyszczenia i podążyła bez słowa do alejki obok. Blaise westchnął z rezygnacją i podszedł do najbliższej gabloty.

Wpatrzył się tępo w zakurzony napis, który głosił: _Nagrody za zasługi dla szkoły._ W środku znalazł puchary przeróżnych wielkości, odznaki i gobeliny, wyglądające w miarę czysto. Spojrzał ponownie na swoją szmatkę i stwierdził, że nigdy w życiu niczego nie sprzątał. A już na pewno nie wyobrażał sobie, że kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mu to robić przy użyciu szmat i wody, jak jakiś skrzat domowy. Pochylił się, zamierzając chwycić mokry materiał, po czym czując okropny smród, jaki się z niego unosił, gwałtownie się cofnął. Wzdrygnął się i ostatecznie stwierdził, że nigdy w życiu nie dotknie tego czegoś. W tym pomieszczeniu musiało się znajdować coś czystszego.

Zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu innego materiału, który mógłby użyć zamiast okropnej, cuchnącej szmatki. Nieopodal znajdowały się długie, ciemne zasłony. Może gdyby urwał z nich tylko kawałek, nikt by się nie zorientował…

– Zabini, co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytała Ginny, zmierzając w jego stronę. Jej ręce były całkowicie suche, co znaczyło, że również nie wzięła się za swoją pracę. – Oooch, zapomniałam. Najjaśniejszy arystokrata nigdy nie zniżył się do takiego poziomu, by cokolwiek sprzątać, zgadza się?

Blaise odwrócił się w jej stronę i uniósł znacząco brwi.

– Wytykanie braku umiejętności w obsłudze tego śmierdzącego _czegoś_ uznam za komplement, dziękuję – odparł chłodno, mierząc ją od stóp do głów. – Ty zapewne masz ją rozwiniętą w maksymalnym stopniu, zakładając, że twoja matka musi zastąpić kimś obowiązki wykonywane przez skrzata domowego, którego nie posiadacie…

Ginny zacisnęła pięści i w dwóch krokach znalazła się tuż przed nim, mierząc w niego palcem.

– Uważaj sobie, Zabini – warknęła. – To, że ktoś nie posiada skrzata domowego, wcale nie oznacza, że jest gorszy. To niemożność poradzenia sobie bez magii jest godna pożałowania.

– Myślisz, że to uratuje mi kiedyś życie? I skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie potrafię niczego bez magii? A co ty potrafisz, oprócz wspomnianego sprzątania? Bo jakoś nie widzę, być ubrudziła ręce – wskazał na jej czyste i niewątpliwe suche dłonie.

Ginny prychnęła.

– Jakbym musiała się przed tobą tłumaczyć.

Po czym podeszła do zasłony i szarpnęła gwałtownie, rozrywając materiał. Mijając go, otarła się o jego ramię.

– Tylko użyj wewnętrznej strony, porada _eksperta._

Blaise zacisnął mocno usta, ciskając w jej plecy gromy.

Godzinę później, po wyjątkowo nieowocnym szorowaniu któregoś razu tego samego gobelinu, wydał z siebie zirytowany odgłos.

– To wszystko przez ciebie, Weasley!

– Słyszałeś coś o tym, że praca idzie szybciej w ciszy? – dobiegło go z oddali.

– A słyszałaś coś o tym, by nie podpalać drzewa i nie rzucać się na innego ucznia, czym uniknęlibyśmy tej przykrej sytuacji?

– Trudno się nie rzucić na kogoś, kto ma taką twarz jak ty!

Blaise prychnął i podniósł się z podłogi.

– Czyli mam się spodziewać, że rzucisz się na mnie w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, Weasley? Przez moją twarz?

Przez dłuższą chwilę odpowiedziała mu cisza, przez co uznał, że dziewczynę zatkało. Zaciekawiony, zaczął powoli kierować się w jej stronę. Nie minęła sekunda, kiedy nagle zastąpiła mu drogę z rozwścieczonym wyrazem twarzy.

– W momentach, w których mnie wkurzasz? Jak najbardziej – odparła, zakładając ręce na piersi. Na jej policzkach zakwitły różowe rumieńce. – Po prostu przestań to robić.

Blaise udał, że się zastanawia.

– Zakładając, że mówisz prawdę… kiedy właściwie cię nie denerwuję?

– Wystarczy, że na ciebie spojrzę. Radzę więc usuwać mi się z drogi.

– Jak sobie to wyobrażasz podczas wspólnego dwutygodniowego szlabanu?

– Ach! – żachnęła się. – Zejdź mi po prostu z oczu.

– Czemu ja mam schodzić ci z oczu? To ty przyszłaś do mnie – zauważył Blaise, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły. Ginny wyglądała jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć.

– Ach, i oto mamy ten sławny, weasleyowski temperament! – Blaise klasnął w dłonie, rozkładając ręce, jakby prezentował niebywały okaz w zoo. – Objawia się w obecności wrogów, przede wszystkim okrutnych Ślizgonów!

– Przestań mówić o mnie, jakbym była wariatką! ­– krzyknęła. – Podpaliłam drzewo, jasne. Lecz rzuciłam się na ciebie, bo zobaczyłeś mnie w chwili, kiedy byłam kompletnie bezbronna! – wyrzuciła z siebie, zaciskając mocno pięści. – Zawsze zdajesz się napotykać mnie w takich chwilach i nie mogę tego znieść!

Spojrzała na niego, oddychając ciężko. Na jej twarzy przez moment widniał wyraz niedowierzania, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, w to, co właśnie powiedziała. Po chwili w jej oczach zabłysnęła panika i już zamierzała odejść, kiedy Blaise wydał z siebie pogardliwe prychnięcie.

– _Ty_ czujesz się bezbronna wobec _mnie?_ Chyba sobie żartujesz – odparł pełnym goryczy głosem, patrząc na nią ze złością.

Ginny spojrzała na niego, mrużąc oczy.

– Słucham?

– Jeżeli ty się czujesz bezbronna, to wytłumacz mi jak ja mam się czuć? Znasz moją największą tajemnicę! I widząc jaka jesteś porywcza… – zrobił znaczącą pauzę – to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy wyrzucisz ją z siebie niczym zaklęcie, które bez zastanowienia rzuciłaś na mnie!

Ginny roześmiała się ponuro.

– I to dlatego tak rozpaczliwie chcesz poznać moje najmroczniejsze sekrety? Żeby mieć nade mnie przewagę?

Blaise zrobił krok do przodu, po czym zawahał się.

– To… nie chodzi tylko o to.

Ginny pokręciła głową, patrząc na niego, jakby nie wierzyła w ani jedno słowo, jakie pada z jego ust.

– Niby o co może jeszcze chodzić? Czy ty czegoś ode mnie chcesz, Zabini?

– Mówiłem ci, o co mi chodzi. Chcę wiedzieć, z czym miałem do czynienia. Czego byłem w posiadaniu przez tę jedną noc.

– Ty… nic nie rozumiesz! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, a jej głos drżał. – Ty z niczym nie miałeś do czynienia! Tylko _ja_ miałam z tym do czynienia, dziękuję bardzo, i ten rozdział już zamknęłam. Nie będę o tym dyskutować z nikim, a tym bardziej z tobą!

– Ten dziennik… to właśnie przez niego Czarny Pan przejął władzę nad potworem z Komnaty Tajemnic? Nad tobą?

– Nie! – wyciągnęła w jego kierunku ostrzegawczo palec. – Nie waż się o tym rozmawiać! To nie jest twoja sprawa!

Posłał jej intensywne spojrzenie, nic nie robiąc sobie z jej ostrzeżeń.

– J–ja… czułem to. To… przyciąganie z niego. Przez pierwszy moment nie wiedziałem co to, do momentu, gdy…

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz – odparła głosem zimnym jak lód.

Blaise westchnął z irytacją. Nie tak miała wyglądać ta rozmowa. Zupełnie nie tak. Nagle znienawidził z całego serca sytuację, w której się znalazł. On, stojący przed rozwścieczoną Weasley, próbujący prosić ją o... o co właściwie on chciał ją prosić? I dlaczego? Dlaczego miał zniżać się do jej poziomu? Do czego właściwie jej potrzebował? Wszystkie jego wcześniejsze motywy i argumenty wyparowały z jego umysłu jakby za dotknięciem różdżki.

– Wiesz co Weasley, czasem mogłabyś wysłuchiwać, co ludzie do ciebie mówią, może wtedy nie znajdowałabyś się w takich sytuacjach – wypalił, wiedząc, że tym samym przekreśla wszelkie nadzieje na to, by powiedziała mu cokolwiek.

Zauważył to w morderczym spojrzeniu, jakie mu posłała.

– Skąd pomysł, żebym miała ochotę wysłuchiwać ciebie? Nie potrzebuję twojej litości a tym bardziej twojego zrozumienia. Od godnego pożałowania Ślizgona, który za koniec świata uważa fakt, że nie urodził się w czystokrwistej rodzinie. I tak wiesz o mnie więcej, niż bym chciała – warknęła. – I planuję, by tak zostało.

Blaise prychnął z niedowierzaniem i przeczesał sobie nerwowym gestem włosy.

– Co ja sobie myślałem? – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niej. – Przeprowadzić normalną rozmowę z tobą? Z tobą?

– To nazywasz normalną rozmową?! Naskakiwanie na mnie i oczekiwanie, że wyjawię tobie coś, o czym nie powiedziałam nawet najbliższym osobom? Musisz mieć naprawdę wysokie mniemanie o sobie, Zabini – posłała mu pełne pogardy spojrzenie i odeszła, zarzucając swoimi długimi, rudymi włosami, tak że uderzyły go w twarz. Zdołał tylko wychwycić ich delikatny, kwiecisty zapach. Przyrzekł sobie, że od tamtej chwili zdepcze każdy kwiat, jaki stanie mu na drodze.

*

Następne dwa tygodnie szlabanu mijały im w ciszy. Ku ogromnej uldze Ginny, Zabini już nie odezwał się do niej ani razu, ograniczali się więc do posyłania w swoim kierunku pogardliwych spojrzeń. Nie sprawiało to jednak, by szlaban stawał się przez to znośniejszy. Codziennie wieczorem wracała do wieży kompletnie wykończona, nie mając siły ani chęci na cokolwiek. Niestety za każdym razem czekał na nią stos nieodrobionych zadań domowych, którymi musiała się zająć.

Poranki wcale nie wyglądały lepiej. Zazwyczaj niewyspana, zwlekała się do wielkiej sali, by w pośpiechu zjeść śniadanie i zdążyć na pierwsze zajęcia. Taką właśnie skwaszoną i w kiepskim humorze zastała ją Luna, kiedy na powitanie obdarzyła ją wielkim, optymistycznym uśmiechem.

– Masz niezwykle chaotyczną aurę. Wiele w niej negatywnych emocji – powiedziała, przysiadając się do niej i wbijając w nią spojrzenie swoich wielkich, nieco wyłupiastych oczu.

Ginny prychnęła. A czy kiedykolwiek otaczała ją pozytywna aura, chciała zapytać.

– Naprawdę? – spytała zamiast tego, siląc się na normalny ton głosu.

– Czy ma to związek z pewnym chłopcem?

– S–słucham? – zdziwiła się Ginny, unosząc brwi. Bicie jej serca przyspieszyło. Skąd ona mogła wiedzieć o…

– Dość często spogląda na ciebie ten czarnoskóry Ślizgon. Czy to twój przyjaciel?

– Nie – odrzekła natychmiast. – Zdecydowanie nie. Słuchaj Luna, nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i wolałabym, żebyś nigdy nikomu nawet nie insynuowała podobnej rzeczy. On… Miałam z nim małe spięcie i tyle – warknęła, wbijając z taką siłą widelec w pomidora, że rozprysł się na małe kawałki. Jęknęła, kiedy zobaczyła, że zostawiły czerwone plamy na jej białej koszuli.

Luna wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy.

– To dlatego, że jest ze Slytherinu? Uważam, że tam nie wszyscy są źli…

– To dlatego, że jest dupkiem! – wykrzyknęła, patrząc na nią desperacko. – I przestań o nim mówić, ledwo go znam!

– Nie wydajesz się…

– Jest okropny, jasne? Wyzywa mnie i szantażuje – powiedziała, modląc się, by Luna w końcu odpuściła sobie ten temat. – W niczym nie różni się od tej całej bandy obślizgłych węży.

Poczuła nagle dziwny ucisk w żołądku. Mówienie w ten sposób o Zabinim wydało jej się nagle zadziwiająco okrutne i źle się z tym poczuła. Jakim prawem?

– Och, to smutne – stwierdziła Luna, przyglądając się stołu Ślizgonów. – Myślałam, że jest miły.

Ginny roześmiała się nieco histerycznie.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek powie jakieś miłe słowo w moim kierunku, wskoczę nago do jeziora w pełnię księżyca.

– Och, to dopiero byłoby oczyszczające uczucie – zastanowiła się Luna, przechylając głowę w zamyśleniu. – Tylko uważaj na wielką kałamarnicę. Potrafi być bardzo wścibska.

Ginny przewróciła oczami i westchnęła.

– Uwierz mi Luno, to przenigdy się nie wydarzy.

Luna posłała jej delikatny uśmiech.

– Skoro tak mówisz. Nikt jednak nie zna przyszłości. A ja myślę, że ten chłopak ma w oczach pewnego rodzaju tęsknotę, gdy patrzy na ciebie. Może potrzebuje przyjaciela?

– Tęsknotę…! – Ginny prawie wywróciła swój talerz, który zachybotał się niebezpiecznie na krawędzi stołu. – Chyba za moją pięścią na swojej twarzy!

– Jak na kogoś kogo ledwie znasz, wiążą cię z nim silne emocje – zauważyła Luna.

Ginny posłała jej miażdżące spojrzenie.

– Muszę już iść. I zapewniam cię, równie silne emocje wiążę z tymi o to plamami na rękawach – powiedziała, wskazując na swoje ubrudzone rękawy. – Są po prostu niemile widziane i chciałabym się ich pozbyć z mojego otoczenia.

Ostatni dzień szlabanu nadszedł szybciej, niż się tego spodziewała. Mimo to, miała wrażenie, że ten moment nigdy nie nastąpi. Z wielką więc ulgą, a nawet lekkim zadowoleniem przekroczyła próg Izby Pamięci, snując plany na najbliższe dni odnośnie tego, jak wykorzysta odzyskany wolny czas. Co do jednego była pewna – spędzi go bardzo daleko od Zabiniego.

Ślizgon również wyglądał, jakby nie mógł się doczekać końca szlabanu. Gdy tylko Filch zostawił ich samych, skinął jej sztywno głową i pognał do swojej, wyznaczonej alejki. Ginny sama nie zamierzała zwlekać – nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że może spędzić tutaj ani chwilę dłużej, niż to konieczne.

Podczas ich dwóch tygodni w tym miejscu, miała wrażenie, że zna to pomieszczenie na wylot. Było ogromne, jednak przez dwie godziny codziennie zdołali odświeżyć tyle gablot, ile było tylko możliwe, co Ginny uznała za nieprawdopodobny sukces. Wiedziała, że to nie była tylko jej zasługa, co prowadziło ją do pewnych niekomfortowych wniosków. Kiedy Zabini się za coś zabierał, wykonywał to starannie i uczył się bardzo szybko nowych rzeczy. Pomimo swojej pogardy do mugolskich sposobów sprzątania, od momentu ich kłótni nie słyszała ani razu, by narzekał. Na początku była temu wdzięczna, ponieważ nie chciała w ogóle przyznawać się do jego obecności. Lecz po czasie zaczęło ją to irytować – pomimo że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, podczas gdy mama Ginny rzeczywiście wyznaczała jej takie obowiązki – wydawał się robić to… lepiej od niej. Tego Ginny nie mogła znieść. Obudził się w niej duch rywalizacji i od tamtego momentu, w niewypowiedzianej umowie, ścigali się ze sobą, kto posprząta więcej alejek. Czasem nawet wytykali sobie błędy, chrząkając z pogardą, gdy coś było niedoczyszczone przez drugą osobę. Ginny nie sądziła, by to było bardzo honorowe, lecz niekiedy przechadzała się alejkami Zabiniego i przecierała je specjalnie brudną szmatką, byle tylko się na nim odegrać.

Weszła do pierwszej alejki, od której zaczynali podczas pierwszego dnia szlabanu. Cichutko, na palcach, podeszła do najbliższej gabloty i wyciągnęła ścierkę, zamierzając przetrzeć nim jeden z gobelinów. Czując, jak głośno bije jej serce, pomazała jedno z pierwszych trofeów, powodując, że pojawiły się na nim brzydkie, brudne plamy. Obok gobelinu znajdowała się wielka, błyszcząca odznaka, która wyglądała jakby ktoś ją polerował niezliczoną ilość razy. Z wierzchu jednak pokrywał ją kurz, co oznaczało, że Zabini na pewno nie miał jej w ręce. Ginny przybliżyła się do odznaki i gdy tylko odczytała złote, błyszczące litery, poczuła jak oblewa ją zimny pot, a jej ścierka spada z głośnym plaskiem na posadzkę.

**Nagroda za Zasługi dla Szkoły**

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Czerwiec, 1942_

Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu wpatrywała się w wyryte imię i nazwisko swojego najbliższego przyjaciela a zarazem wroga. Przez pierwsze parę chwil czuła się kompletnie zamurowana. Zupełnie jakby cały wszechświat chciał sprawić, by nigdy, przenigdy nie opuścił jej jego duch. Podążał za nią gdziekolwiek się udała. Nawet w takich momentach, gdy już miała wrażenie, że zaczyna żyć własnym życiem – znów pojawiał się on, w sam czas, by dać jej do zrozumienia, że o nim nie da rady zapomnieć. Nie pozwoli na to, by kiedykolwiek o nim zapomniała.

Wiedziała, że to było bardzo w jego stylu.

Westchnęła z rezygnacją i dotknęła delikatnie odznaki dłonią, czując bijące z niej przeraźliwe zimno. Wyobraziła sobie, że pięćdziesiąt lat temu nosił ją na piersi Tom – prawdziwy, z krwi i kości – i ta myśl spowodowała, że jej policzki zapłonęły i cofnęła szybko rękę, przyciskając ją do piersi. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że to rzeczywiście kiedyś należało do niego, co powinno ją zaalarmować. Nie czuła jednak znajomego przyciągania, tak jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy chwyciła do ręki jego dziennik. Ten przedmiot był tylko i wyłącznie odznaką, a ona poczuła dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Oraz palące poczucie winy, że przez ułamek sekundy chciała, by było inaczej.

– Riddle… Gdzieś już to widziałem…

Ginny odwróciła się nagle, z przerażeniem dostrzegając Zabiniego, zaledwie kilka centymetrów od swojej twarzy. Marszczył delikatnie brwi, próbując przeczytać napis. Nagle rozszerzył szeroko oczy, w których pojawił się złowrogi błysk.

– To do niego należał dziennik, prawda? Riddle jest Czarnym Panem?

Ginny gwałtownie pokręciła głową.

– Zabini…

Przyjrzał jej się zirytowany, ze złością rozchylając nozdrza.

– Naprawdę nie chcesz dowiedzieć się o nim niczego więcej? Czym był, co sprawiło, że cię opętał, jak temu zapobiec w przyszłości?

Ginny zacisnęła mocno wargi.

– Wiem kim z pewnością nie był i nie muszę niczemu zapobiegać, bo go już _nie ma_ – podkreśliła stanowczo, wpatrując się w niego gniewnie.

Blaise obdarzył ją poważnym spojrzeniem swoich migdałowych, zielonych oczu.

– Wciąż to powtarzasz, ale czy chociaż na chwilę w to uwierzyłaś?

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, nie ustępując jedno drugiemu. Ginny przygryzła wargę, zamyślając się. Jego już nie było. _Nie było._ Dlaczego czuła więc, jakby okłamywała samą siebie? Dlaczego w chwili, gdy Harry przebił go kłem bazyliszka, momentalnie nie opuścił jej na zawsze?

– Ja na twoim miejscu chciałbym wiedzieć takie rzeczy – szepnął Zabini, patrząc na nią intensywnie. – Na pewno by mi to… pomogło. Jeżeli dojrzejesz do tej decyzji, znajdź mnie.

Po czym odszedł, a ona po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu nie miała ochoty rzucać mu żadnej zgryźliwej odpowiedzi.


End file.
